The streets of London
by The Bagpiper
Summary: After Edward left her with a broken heart, Bella is taken back home by her brother. Four years later, Bella is trying hard to overcome the horrors of the war and a bleeding heart when by mere chance she runs into Edward while shopping with Ginny in muggle London. There on the streets of London, Bella's future takes another turn but with it include the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Twilight-Harry Potter cross over. It is set after Harry defeated Voldemort but has references to the war. So there will be AU things in it.  
**_ _ **Summary: After Edward leaves Bella with a broken heart she is taken back home by her brother Harry shortly before the war reaches its boiling point. Four years later a still heart broken Bella run into Edward on the streets of London. Why is he there? Are the others with him? What does Carlisle know about her great-grandfather? Can she ever forgive Edward?**_

A _ **N: Please review! I will try to update more often if people love the story.**_

* * *

Yeah, my life sucks.

My parents were murdered by a madman when I was one year old. After that my twin brother and I were raised by our lovely abusive aunt and uncle.

After ten years of abuse we were send to boarding school. This was all great however after four years there the madman returned and for our own safety we had to be split up.

While my dear brother was kept in the midst of it all, I was send away to live in America. First in Phoenix and later in Washington State.

While I hated to be away from it all I decided to make the best of it. Living in a small town amongst muggles I should have been safe but you know, my brother is right. Trouble usually does a good job at finding us.

So cue the monsters and an idiot teenage girl and you get a crazy romance between a witch and a vampire. Not that the vampire knew about the witch part of course.

To make my life worse, after a small incident with a paper cut and a blood thirsty vampire my lovely boyfriend decided to rip my heart out and spit on it.

It was my brother who felt my pain through our connection and came for me. He took me back to London, back into the midst of a war.

That was three years ago. The war is now over, my brother won. Together with our friends we got revenge for the murder of our parents. Now we are trying to rebuild our world from its ashes.

* * *

 _ **Edward's POV**_.

It has been four years since I left Forks. Three years since I left Bella. I still miss her every day. The pain doesn't go away nor does it get any less. It doesn't help that my family is missing her as well. Almost daily I'm reminded that it's not just my pain but my family's as well. They remember her, they remember the good days.

Two years after we left Forks Carlisle got a job offer in London. As a London native he had always hoped to return there. We all knew of his dreams and decided that maybe leaving the United States would be a good thing.

Carlisle took the job as teacher and doctor at King's College Hospital and Esmee found us a beautiful Victorian manor just outside Maidenhead. As we all had done the high school route in Forks a few of us decided to make some dreams come true. Alice found London the ideal place to try her hand at fashion designing and Esmee started a small business in renovations. Emmett and Rose decided on doing nothing for a while. Just travel around, see the world and enjoy the company of family and make new friends.

Jasper and I both signed up for Oxford University. Jasper studying European History and I, psychology.

I had really hoped that a new country and a new study would help me with my heartache but it didn't work. Every day the pain of leaving her behind grew. Alice felt it just as bad, for her it was mainly because a few days after we left her visions of Bella's future got hazy and unclear. Alice was absolutely terrified that Bella was dying. She had gone as far as calling the school to see how Bella was doing. They told her that Bella wasn't living in Forks anymore.

This had shocked me but I figured she had gone back to live with her mother in an effort to forget about me, us. However the visions Alice did have of Bella didn't show anything resembling Florida. It showed green forests, rolling hills, a castle and a grey coloured city. So even if I wanted to return to Bella I wouldn't know where to find her.

One thing that didn't help either was that when I was in London, occasionally I would smell somebody very similar to Bella. It was like Bella's scent was haunting me. It made me wonder if she was in London, perhaps she had decided to go to a British University. I knew I was driving myself insane with these thoughts but I couldn't help it.

It was a rainy spring morning in March when I was walking down a road in the city of London. I had promised to pick up some fabrics for Alice and look at some chairs Esmee wanted for a renovation project while browsing for books.

I was just entering the furniture shop when I smelled her again. The hint of strawberries, freesias and something else that my Bella had never smelled like.

"Ginny, you and Harry are getting married next month, I can't hardly stay with you two after that. You'll need your privacy." A slightly familiar voice with a heavy British accent said a few feet away from me. I turned around to see two red headed girls talking while looking at a dining table.

"I don't care you living with us, neither does Harry. The house is big enough for the three of us." The smaller of the two red heads said. I took another deep breath and was overwhelmed by the intensity of the scent of one of the red heads. With the exception of that unidentified scent it was truly Bella's scent.

"No, Ginny. I just don't want to intrude on your privacy." She even sounded like Bella. "You both deserve the peace we have fought for and with me around Harry will always worry. I want you two to live happily."

Suddenly the woman that smelled like Bella turned around. If my heart wasn't silent already it would have stopped dead in its tracks. There was my Bella, her eyes were the same and the heart shape face… yet she looked so different from the Bella I knew. She had red hair, was an inch taller, she stood up straight and proud and this woman had quite a few scars on her hands and face. What made the biggest difference was that this woman held nothing of the pure innocence my Bella had. This woman radiated power and her eyes were haunted with her own history.

"Bella?" I heard myself ask.

Suddenly pale white and shaking as a leaf the woman looked up at me. The quivering increased and just as I wanted to step towards her, she collapsed. The young woman next to her caught her with incredible strength and glared at me.

"You better leave my sister in law alone." She hissed just loud enough for me to hear. "You have caused her enough pain as it is."

The woman glanced around and suddenly disappeared taking Bella with her.

I was too shocked to process what happened. I kept staring at the spot where I had seen a red headed Bella. I was sure it was Bella, she recognized me. Bella was in London…

My phone went off and automatically I answered.

"Edward?" Alice called in panic.

"I'm here." I breathed.

"What happened? Your future got all fuzzy just like Bella's. I saw you meet her! Where are you? Are you alright?" Alice shot off.

I sighed and walked out of the shop in the hope I could find Bella.

"I saw her Alice." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Bella, she is here in London." I groaned.

"What?"

"You heard me. She is here, though she is not the same."

"What do you mean?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"She had red hair, she was taller and had scars on her hands and face. She also walked up straight and radiated power. She also spoke in a pure British accent that you hear only amongst the high classes."

"What happened?" Esmee asked. Great, I was now on the speaker for the whole family to hear.

"I called her name, she turned around and fainted when she saw me. Her companion got really angry and told me to leave Bella alone." I explained. "I don't know what happened but they suddenly just disappeared. With a soft popping sound they were gone."

"Impossible." I heard Esmee say.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"You are losing it, Edward." I heard Jasper mutter.

"Son, I think you should come home." Carlisle stated. "I do not doubt you but there are things about this part of the world that needs explaining in person."

I nodded and ended the call. I would talk to Carlisle before finding Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ginny's POV**_

Stupid vampire! Idiotic boy to think he can just waltz back into Izzy's life. He left her, he hurt her, he should stay away from her or I set his idiotic arse on fire.

I was breathing fire in anger by the time I arrived at Grimmauld place with Izzy in my arms. Thank Merlin for Quidditch training or I wouldn't have been able to carry her.

"Harry!" I called as I opened the door.

I heard him running down the stairs and skidding to a halt just on top of the last set of stairs.

"What happened?" He yelped as he saw his sister in my arms.

"She fainted." I groaned and handed her to him. We took her to the living room and placed her on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Why did she faint?" Harry asked when Kreacher brought a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

"While we were looking at stuff for her apartment we ran into that idiotic, stupid, asshole of a vampire." I growled. "He had the nerve to talk to her."

Harry let out a frustrated growl, his eyes were flaming with anger.

We all remembered that morning when Harry suddenly disappeared. It was shortly before Bill's wedding and mom was so angry with him. We all had thought he had left us to go on his mission alone but three hours later he returned with a crying, sickly pale Izzy in his arms.

Mom had immediately called in Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. After Izzy was taken care off Harry had told us all what had happened to her. Hadn't been for the fact that Voldemort was the first on his shit list Harry would have gone vampire hunting. Izzy's ex-boyfriend now held the top spot of Izzy's shit list.

I knew Harry had been making inquiries as to the location of this coven. He had even considered involving the Italian coven but hadn't done anything yet until Izzy was fully recovered. Even now three years later she still carried the pain that she had felt back then.

The war had only made it worse. A war changes people and nobody had changed more than Izzy. She had been a brutal fighter during the war. She used all her pain while she fought or when on missions. Her soul would be forever tainted by that. All thanks to that stupid vampire.

"So he is here in London?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't think he was following us. He looked very surprised to see Izzy."

"Well that solves the problem about traveling to America and hunt for him there." Harry stated.

"Please don't." a weak Izzy begged.

"Sister, I know you remember the promise I made to you three years ago." Harry growled.

"I know, Harry, I know. I just don't want him dead, Harry." Izzy sighed.

"Isabella!" Harry groaned. "He hurt you, dammit he broke you. I know you haven't even started to heal from it. I can see it in your eyes every time somebody asks you out. He deserves nothing more than to rot in hell for what he has done to you."

I totally agreed with Harry and hadn't Izzy fainted I would have set that vampire on fire without a second thought.

"Izzy, seriously, what he did is almost worse then using the cruciatus curse. He deserves nothing good."

"I just don't want him dead." Izzy sniffled. "I just can't live in a world without him."

She broke down in tears and loud sobs raged through her body. I hated the man. I really hated this sorry excuse for a vampire. I hated him for what he had done to my friend.

Isabella Lily Potter used to be such a strong woman. From the start of her third year she had boys hanging around her wanting her attention and handful of friends she enjoyed spending time with. She was popular, powerful, gifted and strong minded just as her father had been.

Now she was not even a glimpse of her former self. She still had lots of friends but she preferred to stay at home, she didn't date anymore, not trusting any man besides her brother, she rarely showed her true skill and never did she voice her opinion like she used to do. That fucking vampire ruined her.

It took us the better part of the afternoon to calm her down. By the time she stopped crying Harry had decided on showing her just how much the vampire had broken her.

"Isabella, do you remember how you were before you went to America?" Harry asked softly while we all shared a bowl of chocolate.

"Hardly." She sighed. "I remember we had great fun at school."

"Yes. We had. All the pranks we thought off, all the dances we went too. You were always smiling, always had admirers following you and friends around you. You didn't take any bullshit, not even from Cedric." Harry said. "I miss that girl."

Izzy sighed and shook her head.

I watched as Harry got up and pulled his Pensive out of the cabinet. He sat it in front of us and pulled up some memories.

"Here watch." Harry whispered. "I want you to remember."

" _Izzy, wait!" Hermione called. "Wait up. Where are you going?"_

" _Shhhh, Hermione. You are ruining it." Izzy whispered._

" _What?"_

" _I'm helping Fred and George."_

" _Oh dear Merlin." Hermione sighed and Izzy giggled. "What is the plan?"_

" _They are planning a prank on the Slytherins. I'm just going to provide the magic." Izzy said with a wicked smile._

" _What kind of magic?" Harry asked._

" _Well, I'm going to charm this door but Fred is taking his good old time to clear the hallway."_

" _And what will your charm do?"_

" _It will turn all green and blond colours things into pink." Fred answered. "And your dear sister is going to provide the magical power."_

" _Yes, because I'm the best."_

We chuckled at the memory. It had been a long time since I had seen my brother so careless. He was still recovering from the final battle and knew he would never be able to be like before but we were all still very happy Izzy saved him from under the rocks.

"See what I mean?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't look like me." Izzy said. She looked confused and shaken.

"It's honestly you." Harry sighed. He probed the next memory.

" _But Izzy, I want you to be careful." Harry said._

" _I know, brother but I trust Cedric. Besides I could hex him into the next century if he tries something."_

" _Alright. Just be careful and keep your wand with you at all times."_

" _I will, I love you Harry."_

 _We watched as a smiling happy Izzy ran towards the doors of the entrance hall. Just behind it stood Cedric Diggory. I only now noticed that Izzy had a weak spot for good looking guys._

 _The memory stayed with Harry as he watched his sister run away with the most popular boy in the school for a day in Hogsmeade._

"I miss Cedric." Izzy sighed. "I really liked him a lot."

"Yes, you did. Yet, after his death you moved on with your life. You gave it a honest try." Harry pointed out.

"But it's different now." Izzy argued.

"How so?"

"Well, I truly loved HIM. I had given him my heart and he just ripped it to shreds. I don't have anything left to give anyone."

"That's not true and you know it." Harry told her. "You didn't give him all of you. You kept your true self from him. You never told him about yourself. This…" Harry pointed to his memories. "is who you really are. Yes the war has changed you. It did it to us all but in your heart you are Isabella Lily Potter, the fun loving, caring, pranking, powerful and highly skilled witch."

Harry activated the next memory.

 _Izzy was on her knees next to my brother, Harry stood a little away with Ron and Hermione._

" _Come on Fred." Izzy whispered as she working her magic on his broken body. "Come on. You are not allowed to die in something as stupid as a fight."_

 _We all watched as she slowly healed his body before shooting off something that looked an awful lot like a cruciatus curse at him. She did it at least three times before somebody noticed._

" _Izzy, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione snapped._

" _Trying to kick start his heart." Izzy growled._

" _With a crusiatus curse?"_

" _Yes, that curse was developed by healers. It works just like a muggle machine that shocks the heart into work. Magic isn't black and white, Moine! You know that!" Izzy shouted back and shot another powerful curse at Fred._

 _Suddenly he gasped for air and started cussing._

" _Fuck, that hurt. Dammit!"_

 _Izzy fell forward and wrapped her arms around Fred._

" _Thank Merlin." She breathed. "Thank goodness you live."_

All three of us were crying when the memory ended. After a few minutes Harry turned back to Izzy.

"You see… even after America you still have it. That moment showed the true you. Snapping at people, caring for people, demanding from people. That is who you are. Not the crumpled broken little girl that I brought back. Isabella, you have to let it go." Harry said. "You are so much better then that."

"I don't know if I can." She sighed and I leaned forward to grab her hand.

"Of course you can. Remember what you did after Dean cheated on you? You cursed him into the next week and walked out with your head held up high. Even better three weeks later you had a date with the most wanted guy in the school."

"Ginny, is right. You can. Whether you see him again or not, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you show yourself and the rest of the world that you are a strong woman."

Izzy stared at the fire for a while. The wrinkles in her forehead showed that she was thinking about our words. After a while she nodded.

"Yes, I'll try." She agreed.

For the rest of the night we watched more of Harry's memories from our time at school. It helped Izzy to see what she had left behind and what she had to gain.

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: As you all have noticed the story is written from multiple angles. The mains characters through whom eyes we see this story will be Bella, Harry, Edward and Carlisle.**_

 _ **AN2: This story is about a strong but emotionally hardened Bella. There are times when you see her broken and there are time when you see her powerful and strong.**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes have dark rims that made me look like a hungry vampire, my hair was a mess, there were scars all over my body and I'm looking thin and emaciated. This wasn't me. This wasn't the Isabella I had been before the war.

How did I let it get this far?

Oh, yes, thanks to HIM. I still had a hard time thinking his name but he did this to me. He broke me and left me in pieces. After last night I knew it was up to me to rebuild from these pieces. Like a phoenix being reborn from its ashes. It doesn't become the beautiful bird again over night but it has to grow.

I would grow again as well. It hadn't killed me so it would make me stronger.

Surprisingly I started to feel quite a bit of anger towards HIM as I continued to notice weird things about myself. I wonder how I could have let him get away with it all. Yes, I was madly in love but that was no excuse for my behaviour. Or his for that matter.

I growled as I stalked out of the bathroom and opened my closet. Another thing that wasn't me. Dull clothes, robes, stockings and grey cloaks. Before, I wore the most beautiful things, wild colours and age appropriate things. Not these old spinsters clothes.

"Ginny!" I yelled on the top of my voice. I heard a rush of footsteps racing up the stairs and the door to my bedroom banging open.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" She asked worried.

"We are going shopping, right now." I said as I started to shoot incendio's to the offending clothes.

"Yes, ma'am." She saluted.

"And can I borrow one of your robes?"

"Of course."

Dressed in nothing more then undergarments I followed her through the house and into her insanely large closet.

"Where is Harry?" I asked.

"Work. He was still pretty pissed about the vampire stalking back into your life. He is trying to find out where they are staying and if they are here for you or not."

"Bloody hell." I sighed. "He takes his 'being-three-minutes-older brother duties way to serious."

"Yeah, well, I think it's necessary. We don't want you to go through that again."

"I know."

We picked out a set of proper robes that fitted me. Grabbed something to eat and apparated to Diagon Alley for a whole days shopping spree. After being one of the golden team money was no longer an issue. Not that it had ever been, the Potter family had been one of the richest and highest classed families in the wizarding world… even in the muggle world actually.

However the ministry had seen fit to gift us quite a large amount of money for all the dangers that we had faced. It was a welcome gift though Harry and I had both agreed that half of it would go to a magical orphanage. A project that we would start over the summer.

 _ **Edward's POV**_.

I was pacing around impatiently. Carlisle was being very difficult by wanting to wait for Jasper and Emmett before discussing Bella's sudden appearance and disappearance yesterday afternoon. I caught snippets of memories from his thoughts but he managed to keep it to a minimum. After years together he had gotten very good in hiding his thoughts from me.

I heard the car turning onto the driveway.

"Finally." I muttered.

"Alright, let us all sit down in the living room. This will take a while to explain." Carlisle said as he came out of his office with a small pile of books.

"What happened? Why did we need to come back?" Jasper asked as he took his place next to Alice.

"Edward why don't you tell everybody what happened." Carlisle started.

"Alright." I sighed. "I was in the furniture shop for Esmee when I once again smelled Bella's scent but it smelled a bit off. like all those times I smelled it here in London. However a few seconds later I heard her voice as well."

Jasper looked at me like I totally lost it. He was already planning on finding an asylum suitable for me.

"I turned around in reaction to the voice and saw two red headed women standing close by. They were talking about the taller of the two moving into her own house. I swear it was Bella's voice so I kept watching. I don't know why she turned around but the taller one did and it was Bella."

"What?" Emmett boomed.

"The girl was Bella. I called out her name and she immediately looked up. Her eyes were the same and her face. She fainted when she saw me and her friend looked very angry with me. She told me to stay away from them and then suddenly both girls disappeared. I swear they didn't walk out or anything. There was just a small pop and they were gone."

"I saw a vision of Edward meeting a red headed Bella just a minute before. After that Edward's future got just as fuzzy as Bella's." Alice said in my support.

"Besides the red hair Bella looked different. She had scars on her hands and face that hadn't been there before and her eyes looked haunted similar to how Jasper looked when he first came to us." I realized.

"But Edward, how can anyone just disappear? Are you sure you aren't imagining things?" Jasper asked carefully. I could see in his thoughts that he only meant well and was worried for me.

"I think I can explain that." Carlisle said. "What I'm about to tell you is not to be shared with anyone. Humans are not allowed to know and not even many vampires know about this. Only those who travel in Europe a lot will know of this. About fifty years after I was changed I visited London again. I had planned it to be a short stay to pick up a few books and arrange some financial issues. One evening while heading back to my hotel I met a man called Ignus Potter. He offered me a drink and company. I accepted though I told him I was not allowed to drink. He shocked me by telling me that the pub he was taking me would be able to serve for my special diet."

I saw the memory in Carlisle's mind. The man he was talking about had raven black hair and brown eyes. He had a friendly smile and looked trust worthy.

"I was utterly shocked of course and I demanded how a human knew about my special diet. He told me he wasn't a mere human but a wizard. Of course at first I didn't believed him but then he showed me his magic. With a small wooden stick not longer then 14 inches he conjured up a cloak for me and changed my books into a cat and back again. I think it was the first time since becoming a vampire my mind just stopped working."

I chuckled as I saw the memory play out in his mind. It was astonishing to see but it appeared that this magic thing was real.

"Ignus took me to a pub where only magical people gathered. I was surprised to see a few vampires there as well. When he asked what blood I preferred I told him I drank only from animals. It was the first time I was offered dragon blood and it was the best thing I have ever tasted up until today. Ignus explained to me the existence of the magical world. The magical world is carefully hidden from the human world. Even more then us they rely on keeping the secret, I don't have to explain the witch hunts to you. It took him the better part of the night to explain magic to me. He agreed to take me into the magical world as they classify vampires as magical creatures. He only asked from me to be used in a book on vampires he was planning on writing. It appeared he was a researcher in magical creatures. I have a copy of the first printed version of his book here. Over the years I kept in contact with him. He was kind enough to send me a few books over the years. The last I heard from him was the birth of his grandson Charles Potter, he died shortly after that."

"How come you have never spoke or thought about this magic?" I asked.

"Simply because by the time I turned you I had other things on my mind. Frankly I forgot about it all until now."

"What has this to do with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Ignus wrote me one day about his son taking lessons in apparition. It's a way of magical traveling that means disappearing and re-appearing somewhere else. For most wizards and witches it's accompanied by a popping sound."

"You mean to say that the girl with Bella was a witch?" I asked.

"Yes, but you should also consider that Bella might have been a witch as well. According to these books, magical children are taught about vampires from a young age. It would explain why Bella knew about us." Carlisle said.

I shook my head. I couldn't really believe it. My Bella, a witch? Wouldn't I have noticed that she wasn't completely human? Wouldn't I have seen her do magic?

"It would explain why most of the time I couldn't see her properly. I have no experiences with magic so I can't really see it." Alice murmured.

I looked at her and knew she was right. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I remembered what I had seen. I had been totally focused on Bella but as I remembered the whole thing I noticed that the other girl indeed held a wooden stick in her hand seconds before she disappeared.

"I guess you are right." I sighed. "Now what? My Bella is in London, in a world I don't understand or don't know how to find. She was covered with scars so I don't think she is safe there."

"Your Bella!" Rosalie growled. "Your Bella? You left her, Edward! You dumped her. I honestly don't think she is yours anymore. If she is a smart girl she stays away from you."

"But I love her." I argued.

"Yeah, right. How can you love her? Wasn't it you who walked out of her life? Wasn't it you who left her as trash in a forest? Besides that if Carlisle is right then we don't know shit about Bella. The girl you knew at Forks might just be a hoax." Rosalie sneered.

I felt like I was slapped in the face with the truth of her words. The Bella I knew in Forks was a human. A simple human, nothing magical besides the love between us. Now it seemed that Bella had kept many secrets from me.

"I don't think we can blame her for keeping this a secret." Carlisle said out loud as he noticed what everybody was thinking. "Witches and Wizards are bound by even stricter rules than we are."

We all nodded but it still hurt that Bella never told us. I realized that I couldn't complain about hurt. From the look in her eyes yesterday I saw all the hurt I had caused her. Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe Bella would never want to see me again.

"I still want to see her." I sighed. "I just want to know that she is alright. Or perhaps maybe Esmee should contact her. Just to find out…"

It was silent around me. I heard everybody thinking about my request. Carlisle was trying to remember a way into the wizarding world. Esmee was worried for me. Rosalie and Jasper were wondering if involving ourselves in the magical world was a good idea. Emmett and Alice were actually excited by the idea. They both wanted to see Bella again.

Alice was pushing through her visions to see if she could find anything. However anything to do with magic was blurry and very unclear. I only saw Bella clearly a few times when she stood in a small park. She would walk a few steps and then become blurry.

"I remember that the pub in London, the one Ignus took me too, acted as a gateway to the magical world. I'll go there before my shift and see if I can find anything there." Carlisle promised me.

"I'll come with you." I told him.

"No, Edward. I know you want to see Bella again but Rosalie is right. You have hurt the girl. Let me and Esmee see first if we can find her and perhaps talk to her. Perhaps the hurt isn't too bad and she will agree to talk to you." Carlisle said with a voice that made it very clear that this wasn't up for discussion. I sighed and nodded. It was rarely that Carlisle told me what to do or what not but when he did he was usually right. I guess he was right this time as well.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I love reviews so keep them coming.**_

 _ **AN2: I had some questions about pairings. as this is a AU story I have kept Fred alive as you have seen in the last chapter. Right now pairings are as followed: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Fred and Cullen per canon. If this will become a Bella/Edward pairing I do not know yet.**_

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**.

As I slowly walked down the street towards the pub, I thought about my oldest son. I was slightly conflicted about my feelings towards this whole thing. On the one hand I was very angry with Edward about what he did to Bella and wanted him to stay away from her but on the other hand I saw that Bella's continuous absence was hurting the others in my family as well and that was the only reason for me being here.

Esmee had handed me a picture of Bella earlier this morning. Armed with that and an old book I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. The pub appeared out of nowhere just like I remembered. I glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to me and quickly entered when no one did.

"Good evening." A portly man from behind the counter said friendly.

"Good evening." I answered and moved to the bar.

"Anything I can get you, sir?"

"No, I don't think you can." I told him.

"Oh, but I think I can. I do have a bottle of dragon blood somewhere around here."

I blinked at him in shock a few times.

"There are more creatures in this world then wizards, vampires and muggles, master vampire. My name is Tom."

"Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." I answered. I took a breath and noticed that the man indeed smelled the same as the man I met all those years ago with Ignus Potter.

"Are you really?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Does your coven has one named Edward Cullen in it?" Tom asked curiously.

"Edward is my adopted son." I agreed.

"Good." Tom said and opened a bottle of deliciously smelling blood.

"You know, I wish dragons were as common as deer in this country. The scent alone makes my throat burn more then human blood." I admitted.

"I'm happy to serve." Tom said with a smile. "Your eyes tell me you drink of animals only. Yet, you can deal with the scent of human blood?"

"I have too. I work in a hospital as a emergency doctor five days a week."

"Really?" Tom asked surprised.

"Yes, it's my way of penance." I told him. "Hopefully god is forgiving and saves my soul if I pay enough."

"I hope it for you as well. You might meet your maker sooner then you think, dear man."

"How so?" I asked shocked.

"Earlier today, young lord Potter came in to asked me if I had seen golden eyed vampires here. He told me that they were going by the name of Cullen. He told me that if I saw a vampire named Edward Cullen that I should contact him immediately. I understood that lord Potter isn't too happy with your son and if mister Potter isn't happy he is deathly. Killed the darkest wizard of all time just three years ago."

"I remember Ignus Potter really well. I have kept in contact with him until he died. Why would I assume his great-grand child be upset with my son?"

"I don't know but rumours are that his beloved sister dated a vampire and got her heart broken. Perhaps your son had something to do with that?"

I pulled the picture of Bella out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Yes, that's Isabella Potter, though that's not her normal hair colour. She is one of the most charismatic and powerful witches in our country. When she came back from hiding everybody could see that she had been tortured. I do hope for you that your son wasn't the one who did that to her." Tom said with a sigh. He walked off to serve another customer and left me with my thoughts. I stared at the picture of Bella. Edward had unknowingly dated the great-granddaughter of a man I considered a friend. With leaving her he had stirred up a great horns nest.

A few minutes later Tom returned to me and poured me another goblet of dragon blood.

"Lord Potter isn't all that unreasonable." Tom said. "His sister used to be more dangerous and explosive. The stories that go around about her activities during the war are much more chilling but both know how to kill a vampire with a flick of their wrist."

"That would explain why she was never afraid of us." I mused. "We need to correct this. What my son has done was inexcusable to begin with, we only agreed because we thought it was best for her."

Tom looked thoughtful for a while.

"I can relate a message to Lord Potter. He will be here tomorrow morning. He always stops by to gather information. He is a very good auror and on top of things. However I would advise you to read up on the Potters before you meet with any of them."

Tom left quickly but came back only a minute later.

"Here, you can borrow this." He handed me a book. 'The Chosen one, the true story' it was written by a woman called Alicia Spinnet. "Bring it back once you are done."

I nodded. I finished my goblet of blood and pulled out a business card I carried in my wallet.

"I would like to take up your offer of relaying a message to Lord Potter. I would very much like to talk to him openly and truthfully without anyone else present. These are my contact details at the hospital. My door will be open for him when ever he wants to."

"I'll give him the card and the message."

I paid for the drinks and left with a heavy heart.

I let out a quivering breath as I closed the book Tom the barman had given me. It was hard to reconcile the Bella I thought I knew with the Bella portrayed in this book. The thing that forced me to believe it was the handwritten note by Bella published in the book that authorized the writer to publish this as the only official biography on the Potter twins.

I had left the book at my office for the last two days, reading during my breaks and when ever I had a rare moment of free time. Esmee knew something was up when I had gotten home after my shift the day before. I couldn't tell her exactly what was wrong only that I had found out that Bella was indeed in London and had a very protective brother. A brother, who we had to deal with before even thinking about contacting Bella.

It was the same story I had given the rest of the family. They all had been waiting for me to return anxiously. I told them I had found the pub, that the barman confirmed he knew of Bella and that it wasn't the wisest move to contact her immediately. I told them that the barman agreed to forward a message to Bella's brother and that I hoped I could meet with him soon.

Tom had indeed been right that I should get better informed before meeting with this Lord Harry Potter. Had I gone in blind I would have easily made the mistake of underestimating him. After all he still was only a twenty-year-old human. Yet, he and Bella had seen and done more than the average adult. They were held in very high esteem in their world and it was all earned.

The book also gave me a little insight into the real Bella. It explained many questions as to why she had been the way she was with us. It explained why she had no fear of us or why she was always very careful in her wording. It also explained her wisdom beyond her years and all her strange scars I couldn't find explanations for.

The ringing of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. It was just a few minutes after my shift and I was planning on heading home. I hoped this wasn't a late emergency.

"Dr. Cullen." I answered the phone.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there is a young man standing at my desk telling me that he would be allowed to speak with you."

"What is the name of this young man?" I asked.

"He says his name is Lord Potter." My secretary sounded sceptical. A shudder of nerves ran through me for a second I felt the fear of meeting this extraordinary powerful wizard.

"I have been expecting him. Please show him to my office." I told her.

I quickly placed the book in my drawer before thinking the better of it and placed it back on my desk. I thought it would be best to be as open and honest as possible in this conversation.

The book I had read had only a few pictures in it, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Most pictures had been from the twins younger years and I expected them to have changed quite a bit.

"Come in." I called as a soft knock echoed through the room.

I looked up to see a young man in black jeans, black button down shirt, dark green tie and dark green over coat walk into my office. The young man I thought to be Harry Potter, had raven black hair like his great grandfather, he wore modern glasses that covered sparkling green eyes. His young face held a few scars but only the lightning shaped one on his forehead stood out.

What bothered me most was that this young man radiated power. Not like Aro does but real power. He showed no fear or hesitation as he walked in. Even worse he showed barely restrained anger.

I got up and held out my hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." I greeted him.

"Lord Harry James Potter." He said as he shook my hand firmly.

"Please sit down." I said as I offered a chair.

He sat down and looked at me for a long time. He hands were firmly folded like he was fighting hard to keep them in place.

"The only reason," He started. "That you are still alive right now is because my sister speaks very highly of you and your wife. Were it up to me I would have burned your whole family to ashes for what you all have done to her."

His cold icy voice chilled me to the bone. I had no doubt that with one wrong word the Cullen family would be exterminated.

"Further more, Tom the barman of the Leaky Cauldron informs me that you were a good friend of my great grandfather Ignus Potter. This means that all in all you must be a good man. Which leaves me to question why a good man like you could accept somebody to hurt such a loving girl like my sister so much." Harry said and looked at me expectantly.

I took a few seconds to think about my answer.

"When my son Edward started to date Isabella we were all very happy for him. He had waited for a mate for all his vampire years. I thought he deserved the happiness she brought him so I agreed to the situation as the leader of this coven." I formed my words carefully. He nodded and motioned me to continue. "We were all very happy to have Isabella in our family. My wife and I saw her as a daughter already and would have happily taken the role as surrogate parents had she wanted it. When the accident happened with Jasper we were forced to see that as long as she was human we never truly would be safe for her to be around with."

"I understand that she never told you about her being a witch." Harry nodded.

"No she had not and I understand why." I told him. "So because we didn't know about her secret we concluded that for Isabella to be safely with Edward as a mate it was best that she would be turned."

This made Harry's eyes flash in anger and a growl escaped him. I held up my hands to show him that this wasn't the whole story. It was slightly unnerving to hear a human growl more dangerously then a vampire.

"I teach my coven to value human life. That is why we hunt only animals. This is something that is ingrained in all of us. So naturally we were all against turning her. Edward even more so because he loved her the way she is but also because he truly believes that after our change our souls are condemned. Edward reasoned that he loved her enough to want the best for her and in our eyes the best for a human is to have a human life. Grow up, have children, grow old and die peacefully." I explained. "The vampire life isn't very glamorous nor is it a happy life. Each one of us wouldn't have wanted this life freely. We all realized that the path Isabella was on with Edward was that of a vampire and we didn't want that for her. After long discussion we decided that it was probably the best for her to leave her be. Unlike vampires, humans are capable to live on, forget or at least forgive and love again. We hoped that leaving her like that she wouldn't be constantly reminded of us and would be able to live happily."

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful. After a while he looked up at me, I noticed the intense anger was gone.

"I understand your reasoning and I thank you for that. Would my sister truly be in love with your son and all I would not have protested against changing her if she had wanted it. However the situation now is much different." Harry mused. "Due to our twin connection I felt her pain the days after you left. Even while being in England she would be in great danger back then I decided that she was better off in mortal peril than going through the pain in America."

I nodded towards the book.

"I have read about that. Tom the barman gave me this in preparation of our meeting."

"So you know what Izzy has been through the last four years without adding the heartbreak your son and your family caused." Harry pointed out. "And as her older brother and head of the family, I decided that this…" He pointed to the book. "Was still better then the pain she endured in America."

I nodded as I realized the severity of the pain Bella had been in.

"May I enquire to how Bella is doing now?" I asked. "Edward told me she fainted when they saw each other."

"That meeting has been very hard on my sister but it resulted in a breakthrough that I had been hoping for, ever since the end of the war." Harry said. "It took my fiancé and I the better part of the evening before she realized that Edward was just another boy and that she was much better than that. Yesterday she and her future sister-in-law spend the whole day shopping and having fun. She still isn't the old Izzy but she is now on the road to discovery."

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that Bella is doing alright." I sighed.

"Which I would like to keep that way." Harry stated. "That's why I want to know why you are all here in London. Izzy seemed to be in the understanding that you stayed in the America's."

"We normally do. I was born in London and it would always be my home. However after traveling through Europe for a long time I decided to try my luck in the new world. There my family grew and I stayed there for sentimental reasons but I had always hoped that one day I could return to my hometown and make a life here. When a little less then a year ago King's College Hospital offered me my dream job it wasn't a hard decision to relocate. The whole family needed a change after what had happened."

"So your seer hadn't seen Izzy going to London?"

"No, since we left her, Alice has a hard time seeing Bella. I guess it's the magic interfering with her visions. We knew she wasn't in Forks anymore but she never could get a clear image."

Harry nodded and stared off in the distance again. I could almost hear him thinking.

"You said something about Izzy's being your son's mate?" He asked.

I almost let out a groan. I had wanted to avoid this topic in a first conversation but this young man was smart and very bright. He didn't miss a detail.

"I can't be sure for the full hundredth percent because a true mating bond only develops between vampires but what he feels for Bella is at least as strong as what I felt for Esmee when I was her doctor. She was still very young when I met her for the first time and I made the same decision as Edward did. Esmee was still so young and while I loved her instantly I decided to leave her before she felt the bond as well. It was by mere luck that I found her in time again."

"After what he and your family did I'm very reluctant to even consider you all having any form of contact with Izzy. However she is a grown up woman who is perfectly capable to make her own decisions, so it's not my call. Like I said had it been my call you all would be dead by now." I noticed this anger flashing in his eyes again. "Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it."

"So how do we continue?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

"I will inform my sister about this meeting. I will tell her everything you have told me and then leave the choice with her. I would advise you tell your son the same thing. Should I find out that he is actively trying to contact my sister I will make sure he will regret ever laying eyes on my sister." Harry threatened and I knew he meant it by the dark aura he let loose. It made me shiver. It was only for a second and then he smiled for the first time. "On a second note. You knew my family; Izzy and I have very little information about our family. All my parent's friends are dead and there isn't much left besides a few pictures and the information Gringotts can give us. I would very much like to meet with you in a more informal setting and hear the stories you could tell me about my great grandfather."

"I think that's only fair. Especially considering the situation." I agreed.

"How about we meet next Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron? Bring your wife and I'll try to see if Izzy is ready to meet with you two as well. I know she misses your wife an awful lot."

"That would be a nice idea." I agreed.

A short while later we shook hands and I watched the young wizard disappear into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's POV**

I arrived home almost an hour later. I had taken a little time to think about the conversation I had with Harry and concluded that the only real thing that saved us was the fact that I knew his great grandfather. I honestly don't think that the fact that Bella liked us would have been a factor in his decision-making.

And I knew for a fact that any wrong move from my family and we all would face the end of his wand.

But we had an opening and a possible way to contact Bella. I realized that the dynamics between her and Edward had changed greatly, not only stood the heartbreak between them, the last four years had seen Bella through a war of horrid proportions. As it was clear with Jasper, a war changes people. I wonder how much Bella was changed.

As I opened the door the whole family was waiting for me in the living room.

"Your future got hazy and I got an image of a raven haired boy with green eyes in your office. I concluded that it was Bella's brother." Alice explained.

I nodded and set down next to Esmee. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"I was so scared for you." She whispered.

"I'm alright, nothing bad happened." I told her.

"So how was Bella's brother?" she asked.

"Honestly, quite frightening. I think even Caius would be scared of him would he find himself on the wrong side of Harry Potter."

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"He radiates power, real power. He has this dark angry look on his face and his hand never left his wand. Just a flick of his wrist and all that was left of me was a pile of ash. As soon as he walked in I realized that one wrong more or word would see us all finished."

"So the meeting with him went well?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Not as well as you might hope Edward. Even though Harry is still young in our eyes he is the head of his house and takes the protection of his sister very seriously. He has made it quite clear that he was anything but happy with how we treated his sister." I told him.

"He can't keep me away from her!" Edward growled.

"He can and he will. Until Bella decides other wise. You should know that he told me that would you actively seek contact with Bella he will see it as an act of violence against his family and he will be in his right to destroy the complete family. You also must realize that there is a good possibility that Bella is also very angry with you. She is supposed to be just as powerful as her brother but a lot more dangerous."

Edward stayed silent after that but Emmett asked the following question.

"So we are not allowed to see her ever again?"

"Harry is a very smart man, he realizes that in the end it is not his decision to make. He promised me that he would talk to Bella about our meeting and then leave the decision of contact with her. However he did give me and Esmee an opportunity to meet with him again this Saturday. Hopefully Bella will be there as well but for now the offer is only for me and Esmee to talk about his great grandfather."

They all seemed to be able to live with that for now but they made me promise to take letters with me for Bella. I agreed to do that for all of them except Edward. Harry would see this as trying to actively contact Bella.

 **Harry's POV**

I arrived home well after dinnertime. Kreacher took my coat and told me he had dinner ready.

"Is Izzy home?"

"Yes, master she is in the library with mistress Ginny."

"Would you please ask them to join me in the kitchen? I have something I like to discus with her."

"Of course master."

Kreacher disappeared with a pop and I made my way to the kitchen. It was the only room I hadn't changed in this house after the war. The kitchen was still used as a meeting place for those who fought for the light and Sirius's chair was still his chair. Nobody sat there.

I took my place next to the empty chair hoping that Sirius and my father would be proud of my actions with the vampires. I guessed my mom would have a fit but in the end she would want Izzy to be happy.

"What has gotten you back so late?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

"I had a meeting with somebody of importance to our family." I answered. "Come sit with me and I'll explain."

Izzy sat in front of me and Ginny planted herself on my lap. I chuckled and placed her so that I could eat and see Izzy's reaction.

"You met with Carlisle today, didn't you?" She asked after a minute.

"Yes."

"Why?" She hissed.

"Because I wanted to know why they were here. I wanted to be sure that they wouldn't dare to contact you without your consent ever again." I told her. "Tom the barman informed me that Carlisle had been looking for you at the Leaky Cauldron. What both of you never knew is that Carlisle had been friends with Ignus Potter and knew Tom from when they would visit."

"Why has he been looking for me?"

"It appears that there are a few misunderstanding between what happened between you and his son." Izzy growled at me dangerously and I held up my hand. "Let me finish before you kill me. I'm not going to defend that prick for what he has done to you. However I feel that after talking to him, Carlisle deserves a bit of respite."

"I'll be the judge of that. Continue." Izzy stated.

"The fact that he agreed with Edward on leaving Forks was only because they all thought that you deserved better than a vampire life. Carlisle had been in the same situation with Esmee only she had been much younger and hadn't noticed Carlisle yet. He too left so she could have a happy and human life. Sadly for her it didn't work out but they all hoped that you would have that life. Grow up, have children, grow old and die of old age, as he said it."

"And my opinion?"

"Was not considered as they thought of you as a young hormonal driven teenager who knew very little of the real world. Because they didn't knew the truth about you they also couldn't know that you were much better informed about the cruelties of life. They were trying to protect you from yourself. Even the idiot."

The fight left Izzy as she slumped against her chair.

"Bloody idiots." She sighed but it didn't sound angry. More loving and caring, something I didn't really liked but still it was better then her ready to attack me. In a duel I would loose with in seconds. "So now what?"

"Well, I'm quite curious about what Carlisle knows about our great grandfather so I have asked to meet him on Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron. I extended the invitation to his wife. I was hoping that you would feel the same and would love to see them because I know you miss them. However I told Carlisle that the choice was yours." I told her.

I finished my dinner while Izzy thought about my words. Ginny had already left the kitchen to take a shower leaving me to my thoughts as well. I didn't want to but after just one meeting I already liked Carlisle Cullen. He was good man and would be a good friend to the family and maybe even a good ally to the cause.

"Harry, I had something else I like to discus with you." Izzy started.

"Shoot."

"Kingsley approached me yesterday about an idea he had. He had a change of heart with the job offer he made me. He had a better idea."

"Yes, Kingsley is still searching for a good way to get the ministry to work." I nodded.

"He has offered Hermione a job as head of the department for magical creatures. You will head the auror department in a few years. He has Ron all wrapped around the position of head of health and sports department and now he has thought something up for me as well."

"Oh really? I thought that you were going to work in my department as Amelia's second?"

"I was, that was his idea until he heard about our little plan. He has now offered me to set up a whole department for children's welfare and schooling. He wants me to work on a department that ensures that all magical children get good health care, schooling and are safe."

"That is a brilliant idea." I told her. Izzy was head strong and very loving. That were two qualities that she could greatly use in a job like this.

"You think I can do it?" She asked hesitant.

"I think you will be brilliant in it." I would have paid good amounts of gold to see her smile like she did at that moment. It had been more then four years since I saw that true smile on her face.

"Thanks Harry. I have already been thinking about all the possibilities. I was just worried that I would be too young for the job. Kingsley wants me to start at Wednesday, he will make the announcement on Monday."

"You'll do great. You can always ask Molly, Madam Longbottom and Andromeda for help. They all know the challenges for raising a magical kid. Hermione's parents will surely be happy to give insight into the issues with muggle-born magicals and I'm sure that if you write them the Creevey's will help as well."

"Yeah, your right. You know if I get back in contact with the Cullens I'll have two more ready to help." Izzy said thoughtfully.

"Do you want that?" I asked.

"I do miss Esmee, Carlisle and Emmett a lot. They were family and I do understand their explanation. I think I would have made the same decisions. However I'm so not ready to see him again and I'm not sure if I will ever be able to love him again."

I nodded and kept my opinion silent. If it were up to me, Edward Cullen would be ash, good reasons for breaking my sister or not.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**.

Saturday rolled around way to soon for my liking. I had finally gotten the key to my apartment yesterday and would be moving in Monday. I wanted it to be finished before starting my first job.

I got up quickly, as Hermione, Luna, Ginny and I would go to my apartment early to start decorating. I dressed in an old jeans, t-shirt and hoody. Ready for a day of playing with paint muggle style.

"Izzy? Have you thought about joining me at the Leaky Cauldron today?" Harry asked as he sat down for breakfast next to me.

"Yes, I'll join you but I'm not sure if I manage to be there on time."

"That will be alright. What time do you expect to be there?"

"I'm getting a special delivery at three this afternoon. I'll come to the pub immediately after that so I'll only miss a few minutes."

Harry nodded and finished his breakfast.

"I have a meeting with Kingsley first thing this morning. He and Arthur want to set something up for muggle safety. I don't think I'll manage to stop by your apartment after that. So I'll see you at the pub." Harry said as he got up. "I also feel the need to warn you that the twin will be stopping by as well. They are very excited about helping you decorate."

"Oh, Merlin."

"Yeah, something like that. Just be warned."

I nodded and got up reluctantly. The twins hadn't changed one bit through this war. They had their moments of seriousness and with Fred still recovering they were a bit calmer but that was not much compared to the tornado like presence they had in general.

Harry and I left together and both apparated to Diagon Alley. My apartment was at the opposite site of the alley then Gringotts. From my kitchen window I could see the entire alley while at the back I could see parts of muggle London. I loved the apartment and thought it was worth the insane amount of gold I paid for it. The only down side was that it was very close to the twins. Not the safest location in the alley.

The girls were already waiting for me there. I led everybody in and showed them around.

"This will be my study and library." I said as I showed them the smallest of the three bedrooms.

"Oh, I can decorate this one, right?" Hermione asked.

"Knock yourself out. I want two walls full with shelves for my books and I want neutral colours. The furniture will be delivered later this morning."

"Yay!" Hermione yelled and hugged me.

"The other bedrooms will be just that and both need new paint, curtains, floors and need decorating. The bathroom doesn't need changing. Neither does the kitchen. And this will be the living room." I said as I stood in a large room that was completely bare.

"Paint and all materials are downstairs in the shed." I told the girls. Within a few minutes we were all busy and my own house would finally become truly mine.

"Izzy?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you prefer a colour for your bedroom?"

"The black and the pale gold are for my bedroom. The dark purple and silver for the guest bedroom and the lighter colours for the study and the living room." I told them as I started to wave my wand around the kitchen to clean everything and place all my stuff in the cabinets.

Two hours later the twin showed up. They brought muggle doughnuts and drinks for all of us and were actually very helpful. For A while at least. I should have known that they would get bored after a while and start pranking.

I was alerted to the fact that something was wrong when I heard Hermione screech.

"You two stupid idiots!" Hermione yelled. "Bloody idiots!"

"But Mione, you love us." I heard George say. I laid down my brush and pulled my wand out of my hair where I had temporary stored it, Luna style. Softly I made my way to the study to see what the idiots had done now.

I peeked around the corner and noticed that Fred and George had their backs against the wall while Hermione was almost purple in anger. I looked around to see the walls all covered with blots of red and gold paint. Actually it looked like a paint bomb had exploded in this room.

A shout alerted me that Ginny suffered the same fate.

"Merlin's pant!" Ginny yelled. "Those to better run and run fast!"

Fred and George paled as they heard their sister working up a temper. A storm was coming for them and I would stand back to enjoy the show. I stepped into the doorway so that there was no way out for the two idiots.

Behind me I could hear the clicking of Ginny's heels stalking down the hallway. Fred and George heard it as well and looked for an exit.

"Don't even think about it." I growled. "Anti-apparition wards are already in place here."

"Fuck." George hissed.

"But Izz… don't you agree that it looks better like this?"

I just raised an eyebrow and stepped aside for Ginny. She was a predator stalking its prey.

"Seriously Izzy… the plain colours makes the room so boring." Fred tried.

"It's a study not a disco." I stated.

"And a bedroom is to sleep in, not a disco either." Ginny growled. I only now noticed that both Ginny and Hermione were both completely covered in splatters of pain as well.

"So, what was it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." George tried.

Ginny shot a stinging hex at him hitting him square in the chest.

"Try again. What was it?"

"We didn't…"

Fred got hit with a stinging hex in the balls. While I was no man I winched. The boys would be happy to be able to walk away from here.

"Damn Gin." Fred moaned.

"You two find it funny to set of dungbombs in paint containers!" Ginny screeched. "You two just destroyed hours of work because you two are fucking stupid!" A few more hexes left her wand. They were too quick to be identified but by the time Ginny was finished they both were on the floor whimpering. Their skin covered in rainbows, their hair baby pink and their face cover with make-up like drag-queens. "You two will stay in this house until you restored all the paint work. Izzy will be moving in on Monday so it has to be finished and dried by then. Only then will I remove the charms I placed up on you."

Ginny turned around with a wicked smirk and winked at me.

"Shall we have lunch ladies? These two idiots just offered to do the complete paint work."

"That's some brilliant charm work Ginny. Take a picture to show Flitwick, he will be so proud." Luna said happily. She felt absolutely no sympathy for her boyfriend. She too was covered in paint and victim to their jokes.

"Yes, lets have lunch." Hermione growled.

On our way to a small bar for lunch we bumped into Draco, Blaise and Adrian. The three guys joined us for lunch and we had a great time catching up. Shortly after the return of Voldemort Adrian and Draco had ran away from their homes because they didn't want to be marked. Who would have thought that the stuck-up prat of a Malfoy actually had a heart but we found out just how big that heart was when he saved Susan Bones's life by knowingly attacking a vampire-coven.

Thank Merlin the vampires were too shocked to bite Draco but Draco did end up spending three months in a hospital bed due to broken bones and nerve damage. Luckily he was now fully recovered.

Blaise was never a follower of Voldemort. He was Draco's best friend and ensured that Draco and Adrian were both given a safe home after they fled. Draco stayed with Blaise while Adrian was placed with Andromeda and Ted.

We chatted about all the different future plans we all had and I was happy to see that both Draco as Blaise had gotten into a special school for magical masteries in London. Draco was going down the potions route and Blaise took the spell creation route. Adrian told me all about his plans for a shop in Hogmeade when he would sell imported specialties from all over the world.

"Like those beautiful shoes you can only find in Italy or the carpets from India. I have an uncle in Japan who has great connections there. I just need to find a start up loan because my dad cut off my inheritance and gave it all to that dark idiot." Adrian sighed.

"Is it easy to find investors or get a loan?"

"Not at the moment. The goblins are still very careful and recovering from the war themselves and those who use to have enough money to make such an investment are either gone or do not want anything to do with a son of a known Death eater."

"How much do you need?" I asked curiously.

"Initially around two thousand galleons. That's for the shop and the first items I need to buy. I have estimated that after that an other investment might be needed but that should not be more then a thousand galleons." Adrian sighed sadly. "Not many have that kind of money on the side."

I didn't fail to notice that both Draco and Ginny were following the conversation and were looking at my reaction with great interest. I winked at them before turning back to Adrian.

"You know what? My inheritance alone should see me my grand children and my great grandchildren live comfortable enough without the investments I made. The goblins are already pushing me to use a little bit of that money to make good investments for the future. They have this thing about money needs to grow." I chuckled as I saw the confusion in Adrians eyes. "If you can present a good business plan and a good overview of the funds you need and for what, I'll make the investment. You can pay me back over time without rent. Not to mention that having the Potter name linked to your shop will attract a lot of customers."

His mouth fell open as my words hit home.

"What? Who? Don't play with me! Do you mean it? Really?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Why don't you stop by at Grimmauld place tomorrow for lunch and we will talk it through." I nodded.

We left a very shocked Adrian and a laughing Draco and Blaise behind and headed back to the apartment. The other girls were laughing and chatting happily while I rethought what had happened.

After I had returned from America I had been very hesitant around men. I never showed interest or even had the desire to look at them. All I knew was that I wasn't good enough. For four years I believed that to the truth. I honestly believed that I wasn't good enough. How and why that git had been able to break me so thoroughly was beyond me but he did.

It had taken Harry's harsh reality check to see that the girl I had become by my move to America wasn't me. In my fear of exposure I had been too careful. I had played too much on a shy strange character and that was what in the end I had started to believe I was.

Harry's harsh trip down memory lane had been a rude wake up call. Slowly all the memories I had pushed away for my own safety returned. Harry had been so right, I wasn't made for shyness and loneliness. I was a strong powerful witch with a mind of her own. I had always been a social butterfly with a strong desire to make the world a place full of fun and laughter.

I realized that, that girl was slowly coming back and I liked it. Deep down I still loved Edward deeply, I loved all the Cullens but they only knew the American me, not the real me. I knew that Edward wouldn't like the real me one bit. He and Alice had thrived in taking care off me, telling me what to wear, what to eat, when to sleep, and all that stuff.

The old and new Izzy wouldn't let anything like that happen. Nobody would dare to tell be what to wear, eat or when to sleep. Hell, even Kingsley was terrified of telling me certain rules for my job. I knew that Edward at least wanted a mate that fitted his own ideas of a proper wife and I just wasn't that. It made me unsure if it would be a good idea to reconcile with him.

Why I had been so shy and hesitant in Forks was beyond me. Perhaps it had been the fact that I had to return to the muggle world that had made me insecure. The fact that I didn't relate to the muggle world often made me unsure of myself and to me it felt like Edward and Alice had used that insecurity.

Well, not anymore. Even though I would meet with Carlisle and Esmee later today I would not return to the shy girl they had met. If they wanted to see me they would see the true me.

The twins were still working on their paintwork when we returned. They had managed to fix the study and my bedroom but the rest was still a mess. Not to mention that the twins looked like a mess as well. They were covered in more paint then the walls.

I chuckled at them and shook my head. They would need to learn not to mess with us girls. Luna gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before picking up a brush herself. Once we are all back to work Fleur and Bill stopped by to drop off some gifts for my new house before they picked up their daughter at the Burrow.

All in all it was a good fun day. The arrival of my specially ordered furniture and a gift I had ordered for Esmee and Carlisle reminded me that I had to hurry.

"Girls, if you want to continue that's find but I have an appointment right now. After that I'll come back here. If you had enough than I'm very thankful for your help and hope to see you soon." I said as I transfigured my clothes into a short leather skirt, dark green blouse with Potter crest and high-heeled pumps.

"What about us?" Fred whined.

"Is the paint fixed in all rooms?" I asked

"No, only the hallway left." George muttered.

"You can come back tomorrow for that. Good night." I said with a smile and headed out.

I walked quickly towards the pub. Once inside Tom took my coat and told me my brother was in the small family room at the back. I nodded my thanks and entered the room.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Carlisle and Esmee sitting on the sofa. The sight of them stung immensely. I knew and understood their reasons for leaving me but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. They had been like my father and mother to me. The pain of being parentless again had hurt greatly and still marked raw wounds.

Both Esmee and Carlisle were stunned as well. They looked at me in shock and regret. Esmee was the first to recover.

"Oh, Bella." She whimpered. "Oh honey…"

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stay strong and keep my promise to myself. I took a shuddering breath and let out a cry of anguish. Without a second thought I threw myself in the arms of the vampire my soul recognized as my mother.

I felt her stiffen in surprise but her arms quickly wrapped around me and she held me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so so sorry. We should never have listened to Edward. I should have stayed with you." Esmee whispered. Her hand softly ran through my hair as she tried to comfort me.

"I'm really sorry, Lord Potter. We never meant to hurt her like this." I heard Carlisle say to my brother.

"I'm not okay with this but for now… lets just say that if it ever happens again there will be nothing left but ashes." Harry growled.

"I missed you so much, Esmee." I whispered.

"I know honey. We missed you too. It was a stupid decision I have never agreed with to begin with. From now on the men will know their place and keep their mouth shut." Esmee whispered to me. "No more will they make decisions for us, my daughter."

Her words brought a whole new bucket load of tears.

It took me a good fifteen minutes before I regained some sort of composure. Esmee had let go of me and Carlisle had taken over the hugs and comforting. After that Harry took me in his arms and gave me comforting squeeze. The crying stopped and I even managed to clear up my face a bit.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I am now." I nodded before turning back to Carlisle and Esmee. "I'm really happy to see you both."

"We are happy to see you as well, Bella." Carlisle said with a smile. "It seems we have so much to talk about but you will have to stop us when you don't want to talk about it."

"I will." I nodded before picking up my bag. "I brought a gift for the two of you, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep, I had it ordered when Harry told me about the meeting you two had." I said to Carlisle. "If I hadn't been able to come myself I would have given it to Harry to give to you."

I pulled out two wooden caskets that muggles used for wine. Inside were two glass bottles that seemed to be holding red wine but instead held dragon blood from the Hungarian horntail.

As I gave the boxes to them I explained what it was.

"My good friend Charlie Weasley works at a dragon sanctuary. For research purposes and the dragon's health they regularly tap large amount of blood from the dragon. It seems to keep the healthier and they allow it. I asked Charlie to see if he could bottle a few pints every now and then. Ever the smart guy he immediately saw a business venture in it that supports the sanctuary and decided to start selling bottled dragon blood to vampires like it is wine. These are the first two bottles."

Both Esmee and Carlisle looked stunned. They took the gift and smiled happily.

"Carlisle told me how special it tastes. I was hoping to try it today." Esmee whispered to me.

"Well, if you like it. The Izzy Company is partner in this venture and I'll be able to get more for a good price."

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said with a smile.

Tom entered a few minutes later with an old bottle of his own dragon blood for the vampires and food and wine for Harry and me. We moved to the table and sat down for the long ado conversation.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the table, which I was only able to take for a minute.

"Harry, told me you have found a great job here in London, Carlisle?"

"Yes. I was very happy when they offered me the job of teacher and head doctor at the emergency department at King's College hospital. It had been a long dream to move back to England but with all the others still so rooted in America I was hesitant to mention it. When the offer came everybody knew this was a long time wish of mine and agreed to move."

"What is everybody else doing now?" I asked. I was curious to see if they were all back to high-school.

"I have started a small business in home-renovations." Esmee told me. "As Carlisle was going to live his dream I decided to do the same. Here in the UK you have so many old houses that need good renovations that I have work enough for the next fifty years."

"That is great. Your house in Forks was beautiful so I'm sure all the other houses you do will be great as well." I told her. "I'm decorating my own apartment at the moment and I found that your colours were truly a good combination so I'm using them in my living room and study."

"Your own apartment?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm starting my first job next Wednesday so I need to get settled before that and I could hardly stay with Harry and his fiancé."

"Opinions of that was still up there but she wanted a place for herself." Harry sighed.

Both vampires nodded.

"Alice started a business adventure on her own." Esmee continued.

"Poor streets of London." I sighed dramatically. "All dressed ala Alice."

"Got that right." Carlisle chuckled. For the first time I heard his British accent.

"Rose and Emmett decided to do nothing for a while. They have been traveling across Europe for a few days and then return. They are here now but will leave next week for Spain. Jasper and Edward have both decided to study at Oxford and learn something completely new."

"So Rosalie has nothing to do at the moment?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, she would say she had to see the world but no she has no obligations." Carlisle said. "Why do you ask?"

I sighed and shook my head. I decided for once and for all that I was over it all. I had cried enough tears, Edward could do what ever he wanted but his family were my friends and I would keep in contact with them like I do with all my friends.

"I'm not blaming anyone but Edwards for all my pain. He left me and took you with him. However you are still the closest thing I have to parents. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are family as well. Brothers and sisters in all but blood. I would like to keep in contact." I first explained. "Wednesday I start my new job. I'll be the head of the department of the welfare and safety of magical children at the ministry for magic."

Esmee gasped as she heard that. Her eyes showed awe, pride and happiness.

"I'll be the first to admit that I don't have any experiences with children. The reason I'm getting this job is that Harry and I decided to build a magical orphanage over the coming summer and that we both have our own experiences with the troubles magical children without parents face. However I do not know anything about raising kids or how to keep kids healthy. When Harry mentioned the possible contact between our families I immediately thought of you two and Rosalie as possible advisors. Vampires are seen as magical creatures so there is no issue with the secrecy thing and all."

"Only the fact that there are seen as dark creatures." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, that but Hermione is already working on the re-classification of that." I said.

Esmee smiled brightly and nodded quickly.

"Rosalie would be so honoured." She said. "And of course I'll give you any advise you might need."

"Me too. I have studied paediatric health care just before we moved to Forks. My knowledge will be still very up to date." Carlisle said.

"I think you will find the magical health care system quite different from the muggle one." Harry stated. "You would be amazed."

"I think we can arrange some books for you, Carlisle. No need to ask a thousand questions." I said with a chuckled.

I was happy with this conversation. I started to feel good about my renewed contact with the Cullens. The only issue I'd have was with Edward. I knew I wasn't ready yet to talk to him. I wasn't even sure if I could look at him without breaking at the moment but for the rest I only had happy feelings, even with Rosalie.

After we had eaten Harry turned the conversation towards Carlisle's knowledge of our great grandfather. It appeared that Carlisle knew quite a lot about our ancestor.

"Ignus Potter was a good man. He was very friendly, open and had tons of good humour. We could talk for hours about everything and anything. I had originally planned on staying in London for just a few days but in the end I stayed a year. I often visited him at his home here in London. I checked yesterday but if it still exists then it's well hidden behind magic because I couldn't find it." Carlisle told us. "His wife Helena was his everything. She was a beautiful woman with red hair and bright blue eyes. Ignus told me that it was a Potter curse for the men to end up with short tempered red heads."

"That's true, Harry is set to marry a red head."

"Doesn't surprised me, Ignus wrote me that his grandson was set to marry a red head with the last name Black. The only red head in that family." Carlisle chuckled. "Ignus was a researcher for the department for magical creatures at the ministry. He was working on trying to get proper laws in place for vampires, werewolves and Goblins but back then the ministry was susceptible for bribes and status."

"Nothing changed there." Harry muttered darkly. "At least the new minister is allergic to money." This made both of us chuckle. Kingsley had told the whole magical world with the help of reporters that he was seriously allergic to gold and silver. It had caused lots of funny reactions.

"As a repayment for his kindness and his stories about the magical world I gave him all the information I could about vampires. He wrote a book about it a few years before he died." Carlisle reached into a leather bag and pulled it out. "He sent me a hand written copy with an introduction text. By stupid coincidence it was one of the books I brought with me from the US. I have read it a few times and know it by heart. I think it's time that it's returned to your family."

Harry took it carefully and looked at it with tears in his eyes. He carefully opened it and gasped.

"He had the same handwriting as our father." Harry muttered. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was right. We had a few letters written by our parents and this handwriting looked so similar.

"From what I learned was Helena the one who managed the family affairs. Ignus told me that she was brilliant at politics and making money so he left that side of being a Potter to her." Carlisle continued.

"What did their home looked like?" I asked.

"They lived in a rare stone build town house. Ignus told me that the goblins had built it for them. They had decorated it very beautiful for that time. Helena had a sister who was married to a magical crafter. He could make beautiful pieces out of wood. They had lot of moving paintings hanging from the wall and Ignus his study was filled with old transcripts and early books."

Carlisle answered a few more of our questions and told us about his first trip into Diagon Alley with Ignus. It was a good and funny story as he had found himself a kid in a candy shop. It was almost eight in the evening when Harry and I decided that it was time to head home.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked as we headed for the door.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"The others have all written letters to you to apologise. They asked me to give them to you. You are free to refuse them but I hoped as our meeting went so well that you would be willing to at least read them." Carlisle said.

"Oh, they hadn't needed to do that." I sighed. I noticed five letters in his hands so there was one from Edward as well in that. I must be a glutton for pain as I found myself actually curious as to what he had to tell me. "I'll take them with me but I'm not sure yet if I'm ready to read them all."

"I understand that." Carlisle said before looking up at Harry as well. "There is a letter in there from Edward as well. I did not agree with him writing to Bella but to be honest I hated his pain while the others started to rebuild something he wanted most."

"If Izzy says it's okay, then it is." Harry said with a sigh. I knew he wasn't happy about this but wouldn't go against me.

"Please tell them all that I still love them but four years of pain cannot be brushed away. I have changed a lot, seen a lot and have found my old-self again. They won't recognize me. I'll contact you all later in the week by owl."

"That's all we can ask. I'm really happy to see you so well, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esmee."

Harry and I left, stopped by my apartment to lock it up and apparated home.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the way I set up a meeting between Bella and Carlisle and Esmee. I realize that people might have wanted a more angry Bella but in my opinion she is only angry with Edward not with the others.**_

 _ **Please review! Reviews and appreciation for a story are very important to a writer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Esmee's POV**.

On the way back I was totally lost in me thoughts. With my vampire mind there were thousands of thoughts racing through my mind. All were focused on Bella and her life. Carlisle had told me little things about what he had found out about Bella's life here in England. He couldn't tell too much as he considered Bella's secrets to tell but it was clear that she hadn't had an easy life. From the scars that now marred her face and arms it was clear that the last four years hadn't been easy either.

This Bella was very different from the Bella we had known in Forks. From what I saw this evening, the Forks version of Bella hadn't been anything like the British Bella. I wondered if her shyness and her reserved character had all been an act to protect her secret and her life.

Now Bella was hardened, more serious and had lost that innocence that had always drawn us to her. I believed that being in a war like Carlisle described a little would do that to a person but there was more. That haunted look just told my cut feeling that there was a lot more.

These thoughts left me wonder as to how Bella would fit into our family. Would she ever become the part of our family completely again or would she stay just a human we liked?

I was pretty sure that the Bella I had just spoken too would never accept the crap Edward and Alice had sprung on her while in Forks. This Bella wouldn't be told what to wear or what to eat. It had been ridiculous anyway. This Bella would set fire to a vampire before she accepted an order like that ever again.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella." I sighed. "This Bella is certainly not like we knew her back in Forks. I'm sure that her shyness and reserved character in Forks was an act but it's difficult to reconcile that Bella with the one we saw just now."

"She has been through an awful lot these last four years. Harry told me that Edward had left her broken and that she wouldn't be fixed. It was only after seeing Edward again last week that she snapped out of it. Not to mention that she is seen as one of the most powerful and dangerous witches in the magical community. Something happened over the last four years that has made her as she is now." Carlisle explained.

"I don't mind it though. I like this Bella just as much as the old but I can't help but worry about the reactions of Alice and Edward." I mused.

"Me too. This Bella isn't the perfect old-fashioned lady Edward has always imagined himself with. He will have some adjusting to do if he wants to be with Bella."

"That is, if Bella ever lets him back into her life. I know a danger when I see one and Bella will finish him as soon as he makes a wrong move." I sighed. "I also noticed that she wasn't as enthusiastic about Alice as she used to be. I guess she realizes that the way Alice has treated her in Forks wasn't proper behaviour of a best friend."

Carlisle nodded and looked ahead of him. We were almost home and I knew the whole family would be waiting for us to tell how it went. I glanced at the box that held the bottle of dragon blood.

I was amazed at the way Bella seemed so kind and forgiving. Maybe she was a little too forgiving in my opinion. I know that would I have been in her place I would have thrown quite the fit.

"Loosing their parents made them desperate for a parent figure." I mused. "That's why Bella so easily accepted us. We are that family she feels she needs. She has been searching for a loving family all her life and she found that with us."

"And we walk out on her." Carlisle sighed. "It's a wonder she forgave us so easily."

"Yes, but I don't think she will ever truly trust us again. Not like she did anyway."

Carlisle nodded and parked the car and helped me out like the ever-lasting gentleman he is. I heard the others talk inside which confirmed them all waiting for us.

"Do you think Bella would be upset if we share one bottle with the rest of them?" I asked.

"No, I think she expect us to do as much." Carlisle chuckle.

"Good, I'll get the glasses you go talk to them." I said.

As soon as we walked in everybody turned to us. I focused my thoughts only on preparing the glasses and the look on Bella's face when she gave us the bottles. I hurried over to the kitchen and pulled out seven wine glasses. As I carefully opened the bottle I listened to my kids bombarding Carlisle with questions.

"How did it go?"… "How is Bella?"… "When can we see her?"… and on and on. I chuckled as I placed the glasses on a serving tray and picked it up.

"Let's wait for Esmee before we tell you about it. However she did accept the letters and promised to be in contact at the end of the week." Carlisle said. I walked in and held up the tray.

"A gift from Bella." I told them and handed out glasses to everybody.

"This looks so human." Rosalie chuckled.

I watched as everybody took a careful sip before smiling.

"What is this?" Jasper asked. His smile made me more then happy. It had been a long time since Jasper had been happy about drinking blood. Probably never before.

"It's dragon blood, according to Bella from quite the vicious Hungarian Horntail." I answered. "She gave Carlisle and me both a bottle. I'm sure she wouldn't object that we shared this with you. She even offered to supply more."

"I could kiss Bella right now." Jasper moaned as he took another sip. The others agreed with him. Only Edward looked worried and thoughtful. I guessed he listened to mine and Carlisle's thoughts.

"How was Bella?" Alice asked after a while.

"She… she was okay." Carlisle started. "She has been through an awful lot over the last four years and it has changed her. However she is doing good at the moment. She broke down the moment she saw us and missed us deeply but this Bella is very much a different Bella then the one when knew in Forks."

"She is starting her first job on Wednesday and is busy decorating her own apartment." I told them.

"Starting a job?" Edward asked. "Isn't she going to college?"

"I don't think there is some sort of college in the magical world, Edward." Carlisle told him. "Both Harry and Bella already have highly placed positions in their community. Harry is a head auror, some sort of police officer in the magical world. From what I found out he is leading quite the large team."

"And Bella?"

"She is starting her job as head of the department for the welfare and safety of magical children at their ministry." I told him proudly.

"Really?" Rosalie asked. "I had no idea Bella cared for children."

"I'm not sure if she does care for kids like you do. She got this position because of her status in the magical community but also because she and Harry were the first in their world to recognize the lack of care for orphaned children. They are even planning on building an orphanage."

Rosalie nodded and looked thoughtful for a while.

"Does she want contact with us?" Emmett asked. I knew Emmett had loved Bella as his little sister. He had been most upset when we left her and hadn't been for Rosalie than he would have stayed in Forks no matter what.

"I'm not sure how far she will take it. It was clear that we hurt her very much. She has lost all trust she had in us but she still sees us as family, in some way." Carlisle explained. Emmett's face grew even sadder.

"We know for sure that she wants some sort of contact. She will write us somewhere next week and she had a job offer for me and Rosalie." I explained.

"What?" Rosalie yelped.

"She asked us what you all were doing. When I told her that you and Emmett had wanted a period of no obligations she smiled and told me that for her new work she would need people around her that could advise her. She had immediately thought about you."

Jasper, who sat next to me, shook his head.

"Bella is way too good for this world." He chuckled.

"She is." I agreed. "She actually told us to tell you all that she still loves us but that four years changes a lot."

Through out the whole conversation Edward stayed silent. I worried about him. Bella would want to keep her distance from him while having contact with the rest of us. It would be very hard on him.

I sighed in sadness. I wanted the family to be complete.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I was writing way ahead for this story yesterday and it flowed naturally into Bella and the Volturi Kings being friends... Anyone a strong opinion against that?**_

 _ **AN2: I want to thank all my reviewers for leaving behind kind words. They mean a lot. Please let me know what you think of this chapter**_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**.

I looked over at the pile of letters. They were laying on my desk and had been there since Monday. I had been too busy to give them much attention. After the announcement from Kingsley about the reforming of childcare in magical Britain our world had been in an uproar.

Many reporters had demanded interviews and many parents had demanded explanations as to why the ministry was interfering in how they raised their kids. I found myself completely unprepared for all this attention. Luckily Kingsley had dealt with this all and apologized to me for the mayhem he had brought into my life.

Up until today I had been drowning in work. On Monday evening I realized that I had to write plans for the department, think about hiring people, create good but simple ideas to improve childcare and what not all.

It was Thursday night and I sat in a recliner realizing that I needed a lot of help. I had already asked Hermione's mother to meet with me next Monday. I also had contacted Madam Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley to come to that meeting. I needed advisors that knew what they were talking about.

Now I was staring at a blank parchment that started with 'Dear Rosalie'. I needed her help as well. She hadn't been raised in the magical world but she knew about old-fashioned ideas on raising kids and she knew about modern day childcare. I couldn't think of a better person to help me then her.

However writing this letter proved hard. I just didn't know where to start.

I sighed and started writing, pushing aside all personal feelings.

 _Dear Rosalie,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I haven't had time to read any of your letters yet. So I hope you are not offended by me not replying to that. Starting a new job is more crazy then I though._

 _By now I'm pretty sure that Carlisle and Esmee have told quite a lot about the meeting we had last week. I'm hoping they have told you all about my job and about the fact that I have been thinking about asking you for advise._

 _Honestly, I really need advise. I know next to nothing about childcare and the only reason I took this job was because I knew I could do something good for my world with this. However to create that good I need good people around me who know about kids._

 _As far as I know, you have always wanted kids. He told me that it was your human dream and I'm really sorry that, that has been taken away from you. Sadly there is no magic that could make your dream come true, if I could I would do it in a heartbeat._

 _So I'm offering something small to make up for it a bit. I'm offering you a job, for as long as you want it, as advisor to the department for the welfare and safety of magical children._

 _Perhaps once I get a better idea of what jobs the department will need I could arrange for you to have more contact with children. I refuse to let you being a vampire to become an issue, people just will have to deal with it._

 _If you are interested to hear what I have to offer please come meet me on Monday morning around 10 at the holiday inn in Oxford. I have a meeting room set up there to meet up with a few ladies I know that know an awful lot about raising children later that day. I hope you will be there for that meeting as well._

 _Rosalie, I know that you weren't particularly fond of me and probably recent me for keeping such a big secret from all of you. However I'm hoping we can grow past this and behave like the adults, we are not the hormonal teenagers that we once acted like._

 _I truly hope you take up my offer._

 _With Love,_

 _Isabella Lily Potter._

 _Head of the department for the welfare and safety of magical children._

I nodded at the letter and sealed it with wax. That would have to do. I also added a book about all the ins and outs of the magical world for Rosalie to read so she knew what she was getting herself into.

I let Mojo, my owl take it to her.

"You don't have to wait for her reply. I know you will feel very uncomfortable around them so just drop it off and come home." I told her and send the black owl on her way.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. I was tired, oh so tired but that stack of letters was still calling to me. Tomorrow morning I had my first meeting with a healer from St. Mungo's to talk about children's healthcare at ten-thirty. So I could sleep in a bit.

I picked up the letters and shifted through them. I picked out the one from Emmet and the one from Jasper to read first. They would be the least painful, I reasoned.

I picked up a decent slice of chocolate and a cup of tea and sat down on my soft sofa.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I honestly don't know what to say or where to start. When Alice first proposed to write to you I thought it was a good idea. I wanted to let you know how sorry I am about what happened at your party. However I now realize that being sorry would never be enough._

 _There are no excuses for the pain we caused you, I caused you. I blame myself for being very weak of mind when it comes to human blood. I thought I had control enough but sadly it turned out that I couldn't even resist a tiny droplet._

 _Carlisle tells us that according to your brother you are doing okay now. And I hope he is speaking the truth. You truly deserve to find happiness even though my Alice is still hoping for you to become our sister one day._

 _I hope that soon we could speak in person and that we could talk more into detail about why I attacked you that night, about why I couldn't control my bloodlust. You deserve an explanation but not via a letter._

 _Again I'm sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Jasper Whitlock._

I sighed and shook my head sadly. I had known that Jasper would blame himself for the accident. Deep down I had known that Jasper would also blame himself for all the hurt that incident initiated.

I didn't blame him. How could I blame him since I knew the truth even if he didn't. Jasper was an empath, he felt every emotion around him. When I cut my finger he wasn't only confronted with his own bloodlust but also with that from five other vampires. One of them smelling the blood that he had a hard time to resist to begin with.

No, I didn't blame Jasper for anything and I would have words with anyone who did.

Tired I picked up Emmett's letter. I was surprised to see that he had actually a very neat handwriting.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I'm so happy to hear that you are alright. Or at least that is what Carlisle tells us. I miss you. Yes, it sounds crazy but I miss my little sister. Rosalie is constantly trying to cheer me up but it does little to help me smile._

 _When I was human I had a little sister and I was looking forward to all the years I would have with her. Just to teach her everything I knew, protect her from idiot boys when they got annoying, dance with her on her wedding and corrupt her kids once they were born._

 _I have never regretted becoming a vampire, how could I with Rosalie by my side but when you came along I remembered all my dreams I had for my sister and me. I hoped that you could become my little sister and make most those dreams come true._

 _If Rosalie hadn't been so loyal to the family and she hadn't been my everything I would have stayed in Forks. I feel much more loyal to my little sister than to the rest of the family. I feel so stupid not to convince Rosalie to stay but she wouldn't be happy alone in Forks. I hope you can understand that while I love you as my sister, my mate and wife comes first._

 _I know you will understand, you are too good for the world._

 _Now it appears that we live close to each other once more I hope that you would allow me to see you again. I know I have a lot of work to do to regain your trust but I hope you will let me._

 _I'm waiting for your reply for eternity._

 _Love,_

 _Your big brother Emmett._

I whipped away the tears that rolled down my face.

"Dammit Emmett, you made me cry!" I growled loudly. Yet they were happy tears mixed with a little pain. I decided to make a howler in the morning at the office and send it to Emmett. He should be rewarded by me shouting at him for making me cry.

I fell in a deep sleep just a few minutes later and woke up refreshed the next morning around eight. I quickly took a shower and got dressed for a day at the office. Mojo had come back somewhere late in the night but I guessed she had been hunting while traveling back. The remains of a dead mouse confirmed my thoughts.

I apparated to the ministry and got greeted by many people. One of them was Arthur Weasley with whom I shared the left side of the first floor.

"Good morning Izzy." He said happily.

"Morning."

"Are you getting settled in your house and job?"

"Yes, it's hard to get both done at once but I'm a big girl, I'll manage."

"Molly told me about the invitation for your meeting. She is so happy about being involved. Now with all the kids living away from the Burrow she had been walking around with her soul tucked under her arm."

"I'm happy that she likes the idea. I have invited madam Longbottom and Mrs Granger as well. I'm hoping they could give me some insight into the life of a child through the parents eyes."

"And your apartment? Did the boys fix everything?"

"Yes, they did. With Ginny, Hermione and Luna pointing their wands at them it was fixed surprisingly quickly." I chuckled.

"I honestly don't know what happened to those two. I guess maybe we are not the best parents to ask about raising kids." Arthur chuckled. "We have two kids with an addiction to dangerous things, two addicted to Quidditch, two who doesn't take anything seriously and one who takes everything entirely too seriously."

"Don't ever doubt your raising abilities, Arthur. All your kids have ended up good at heart. I love each one of them."

"Thank you Isabella. If you ever need a male's advice don't hesitate to stop by."

"I won't and don't be a stranger yourself either." I said and waved him goodbye.

I started my morning with creating my howler to Emmett before diving into plans and meeting agenda's.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews the last chapter got. I thought it was a good chapter but apparently not that good. So I hope you like this one. It's a little on the short side...**_

* * *

 **Emmett's POV.**

Jasper, Rose and I were discussing cars when Rose let out a shriek. I looked up to see an owl land in front of her. The animal looked wary but it held out its leg. I noticed that it had a letter and a package tied to its leg.

It took Rosalie a second to recover from the shock. She carefully took the letter and the package.

"Who sends a letter by owl?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Bella." Rosalie said as she showed the handwriting on the envelope. It was addressed to her. Both Jasper and I let out a disappointed sigh. It has been almost a week since Bella got our letters and we still had no reply. I started to feel sad and loose hope that I would ever see her again. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting any contact with us anymore but it did hurt.

"Please read it to us, Rosie." I begged.

Rosalie nodded and read the letter out loud. I noticed the absolute silence in the house. Everybody was listening to the first contact Bella initiated with us.

The first thing I realized was that she never wrote Edward's name. It guessed it was still too painful for her to do so. I also realized that she was too good and too forgiving for her own good. The fact that she offered Rosalie this job showed just how forgiving Bella is.

Rosalie had been anything but nice to her but Bella had seen past it and realized that it was all an act. The idea that Bella would consider magic to help Rose to realize her dreams was shocking. We hadn't thought of that possibility when we learned about magic as our knowledge about it was very limited.

"What's in the package?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie was slightly shaking as she took the package in her hands. It was clear to see that she too had been shaken by the kind offer from Bella. Carefully she unwrapped the package to reveal a book.

'The Magical world, an introduction guide.' Rosalie read the title out loud. A note fell out the wrapping and Rosalie picked it up.

 _Dear Rosalie._

 _This book gives you the most complete information on the magical world in Britain. Whether you take up my offer or not it's a gift for you and if you allow it your family to learn about the magical world._

 _My hope is that it helps you prepare for our meeting and your new job._

 _Love Bella._

I shook my head, that girl is really too much. I watched over Rosie's shoulder as she flipped through the book. The pictures in it were moving and I saw chapters about broomsticks, wands and potions flip by.

"Are you going to meet with her?" Alice asked from the porch.

"Yes." Rosalie whispered. "I can't imagine why she would be so kind to me, the lord knows I don't deserve it but I owe it to her to see what she is planning."

I pulled her into a hug, as I felt incredible proud of her. Deep in my dead heart I felt slightly jealous as she got a letter from Bella while I didn't but Bella had said that she hadn't read our letters yet so maybe when she got the time she would contact me as well.

"I'm going to read this book, Emm. Do you mind if I read it first alone? I just need a moment for myself with this. I'll give it to you after it."

"Of course not, Rosie. You go read it. If you need me I'll be right here for you." I said as I gave her a kiss.

She got up and left for her favourite reading spot leaving Jasper and me at the table. We looked at each other sadly. I knew Jasper had hoped on word from Bella as well. While he had not much to do with her he did like her a lot, just because Bella had been so accepting of him.

We decided to pick up our chess games and played through the night while Rosie read and Alice worked at her clothing line. Every now and then I heard Rosalie laugh, gasp or down right swear while reading the book. I guessed that she was reading about things she could never imagine. By the beginning of the morning her gasps were supplemented by growls coming from Edward.

"What is it, Edward?" We heard Carlisle asked after he had practically snarled loudly.

"Did you know?" He asked

"About what?"

"About the war in the wizarding world? About Bella in the middle of it?"

"Yes. I found out about it last week. I was handed a book to prepare myself for meeting with Harry. It was good thing too."

"So you knew about Bella being tortured for two days? You knew about how she got those scars on her face? You knew about how she fought one of the most dangerous witches in the world?" Edward snarled.

"I know a lot of things I never wanted to know about Bella's life here in England. I know that together with her brother and two of her closest friends Bella fought against this Voldemort to revenge her parent's death and to rescue the wizarding world from tyranny. I also know that Bella and Harry are considered the most powerful magicals alive at this moment in time and that where Harry is purely a light wizard, Bella took a darker and more dangerous path to gain the same results. I also know about the hardships she went through but that doesn't mean these are my stories to tell." Carlisle said strictly to him.

Jasper and I looked at each other. Bella had been in a war? The clumsy, stumbling, shy Bella had fought in a battle? It was hard to believe.

Shortly before eleven in the morning when Carlisle was at work and Alice was out with Esmee, Jasper and I were sitting in the study when an owl flew in.

Instead of landing to hand over a letter it dropped a red envelope and flew off like the devil was on its tail. When Jasper reached over to pick up the letter it started to flow in front of me and started to talk.

 _Emmett McCarthy Cullen!_ It shrieked in Bella's voice.

 _Of course I understand that Rosalie comes before me! Your wife should always come first! Don't ever think something like that again, you idiot! Family comes first as well! How do you think Esmee would have felt if you have left the family to stay with me! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself! I don't need a vampire to protect me. Though your offer is very kind, big brother!_

I gaped at the red envelope as it continued to yell at me. This was Bella? This was my little sister.

 _Of course you are my big brother. It's not you who I have issues with! Of course we will see each other again soon, just let me get my life in order!_

 _I'll write you and when I can meet with you and please tell Jasper to stop feeling guilty. I know that an empath dealing with five other blood thirsty vampires doesn't stand a chance, even with a little droplet. If he continues this guilty trip you are allowed to kick his arse into high heaven._

 _I love you,_

 _Bella._

By the time Bella was finished yelling at Jasper and me all vampires were standing around us. Rosalie was torn between being angry and laughing her head off. Edward was gaping at the red envelope that was ripping itself to pieces. I was guessing he though Bella had been here when he came running in.

Jasper looked at me in shock.

"You are right. She is too good and too forgiving for this world." He muttered and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Thanks for your reviews! Keep them comming!_**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**.

Saturday rolled around the corner like time had found the speed up button. I was slightly nervous about the meetings that I would have that day. I slowly packed up all the paperwork I had while silently cursing the lack of muggle gadgets like a laptop in the magical world.

' _Perhaps I should hint the idea of making computers work in a magical environment to the twins. That would keep them busy and they are smart enough to manage it if it is possible_.' I thought as I placed the last of my plans in my organizer.

I dared a glance in the mirror and nodded as I was wearing muggle suitable clothes. I quickly apparated to a safe apparition spot in Oxford close to the Holiday Inn. It took a few minutes of walking from there before I reached the hotel.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Lady Potter. I have book a meeting room for the day."

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the Holiday Inn, Lady Potter. Would you please follow me?"

She led me to a medium sized meeting room with a white board, a fridge and a coffee machine.

"The drinks are included so feel free to take what you want. As agreed we will serve snacks at half past ten and at two in the afternoon. Lunch will be served at noon."

"That's okay." I nodded.

"Could you tell me the names of your guests so that I can bring them here when they arrive."

"I'm hoping that Rosalie McCarthy Cullen will be here around ten this morning. Madam Longbottom, Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley will be arriving before lunch."

She made a few notes and nodded.

"If you need anything, just dial triple one for the front desk."

"Thank you." I nodded.

I waited until the woman left before taking out my wand and casting silencing shields and protection wards for eavesdropping. I took the time I had left to prepare for the things I wanted to discus with Rosalie. I wasn't sure if she would accept the invitation but I couldn't help to feel hopeful.

Shortly before ten there was a knock on the door and I got up to open it.

"Miss Cullen is here." I nodded and opened the door completely.

Seeing Rosalie after three years wasn't as hard as I imagined it to be. I was torn between running towards her and hugging her and being slightly pissed off at her for not being very kind to me in the past. Rosalie however seemed to think differently and swept me up in a hug.

"Oh, Bella, I have missed you. I'm so happy to see you." She said happily.

"Air, Rosalie." I gasped.

"Oops." She said and stepped back.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rosalie." I said with a smile. "Though you do have some explaining to do."

"We have missed you greatly. The family hasn't been the same since. Emmett was so happy with that shouting letter you send him."

"Yeah, I thought he would be. The damn guy made me cry with his letter, he deserved to be yelled at. Too bad the letter couldn't smack him around the ears." I huffed.

"And about that explanation…" Rosalie sighed. "I was deliberately being mean to you for two reasons. Firstly, for the safety of my family. You know our law and I feared what might happen if the Volturi found out a human knew about us."

"That, I understand. Perhaps if I had been able to tell the truth it would have been different."

"I'm not sure about that." Rosalie sighed. ""It wasn't only that. I just saw you were falling so hard for Edward and to be with him would mean becoming a vampire eventually. And I don't wish this life on anyone. You deserve so much more."."

I sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Rosalie. I truly do and I have already forgiven you for it."

I did understand where she came from. After Harry brought me home I had spent many nights going over everything that had happened and what could have happened. After long consideration I started to doubt my wishes for being changed. After the things I had seen and done in the war I started to doubt if I could live with myself forever.

"Come sit with me." I said as I shook the morbid thoughts out of my mind. "I brought a bottle of Dragon blood for you so you can eat with me."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

I shrugged and opened the bottle.

"I know it must be strange for you to hear but I have been around vampires since I was eleven. My second class at Hogwarts was about how to recognize werewolves and vampires, as they do look like humans most of the time. During the summer after that school year I stayed with a friend and bumped into a vampire who was turned when she was only thirteen. She was a human drinker but on a criminal only diet. We became good friends. That's why I was never uncomfortable around you all." I explained.

"Yes, it's very weird to know that besides vampires there is a whole group of humans who know about us. It makes the rules of not exposing ourselves seem so weird." Rosalie sighed. "But I read in that book you send me that the rules for the wizarding world are even more strict."

"That's because there are so many more of us who live amongst humans, Muggles. Also the fact that children with magic are born to muggle parents brings great risk of exposure." I explained.

"Yes, I read about that. It seems so weird that as somebody who doesn't know anything about magic gives birth to a child with magic and then your ministry just let those parents sort it out for eleven years with no support what so ever." Rosalie commented. I smiled as we automatically dived into the work that needed to be done. Rosalie just nodded at me. She knew that she had just agreed to help me out.

"It is. My best friend is a muggle born witch. One of the most powerful witches in our world. Her parents had been in quite a panic when ever their daughter did something logic couldn't explain."

"How did they deal with it?"

"Send her to a psychiatrist to talk through the weird things she would speak about. Punishing her for the weird things that would happen like she had control over it. Luckily it stayed with house arrest and simple things like chores and stuff but there are muggles who try to beat it out of the child."

"That's awful." Rosalie sighed. "Why isn't the magical world doing something about that? I have read about the differences between blood classes but surely they do something for those kids."

I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"It's only because of our story that people are willing to look into it at the moment. Before the last war muggles were considered far below the magical community and left to deal with issues theirselves. Only after a child gets their Hogwarts letter do they become a part of the magical world and before the war their part wasn't even all that recognized."

"That's barbaric." Rosalie gasped.

"It is and the new ministry recognizes this, that's why we work to set up my department. My department will form legislations and rules to ensure the safety of all magical children, including muggle-born children. I know very little about proper childcare in the muggle world. I need to know what happens to a non-magical child when they grow up. I need to know about shots, diet, education and more to form these legislations that are also applicable to the muggle world. That is why I need your help. You know and care a lot about children. Together with you, another muggle parent and two witches who have raised children before I want to create a plan that can hold up to the scrutiny of the wizarding world but would ensure the safety of all magical children."

"That will be a great idea." Rosalie said. "I can make a summary of all the important steps a child goes through like vaccinations, check ups, development, schooling and all those things and we can compare it to what happens in the magical world."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that would be a good start. Though any change in law that we introduce have to be carefully done. The whole wizengamot is filled with old bats who still cling to their old ways. While after the war quite a few young lord and ladies have taken up their seats they still don't have the majority. Better we take baby steps with anything related to muggles."

Rosalie nodded and started writing notes.

"Even after reading that one book I can already think up so many ideas. I would love to learn more about the magical world." She said.

"You know what. I still have to make it up to Emmett about that howler. Why don't I take you and Emmett shopping in the magical world somewhere next week, we can pick up some books for you to read and I'll make sure to have a bottle of dragon blood ready at home for dinner."

"That would be lovely, Bella." Rosalie smiled. "You know, I'm really sorry for how I treated you. You have always been insanely kind to us and I just behaved like a bitch."

"There is no need to be sorry, Rosalie. You were protecting your family. Having a human know about vampires could cause you major issues. You didn't know about my secret so you acted like you should."

"Still, had you been a vampire I wouldn't have been bothered with Edward dating you. I would have liked you a lot. He should have just changed you."

I flinched when I heard that name but pushed aside the lingering hurt and focused on the anger.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore. I think he made himself pretty clear about his feelings for me. So becoming a vampire now isn't an option anymore." I stated. "I'd love to stay in contact with the whole family but I don't think you should ever worry about me becoming an active part again. Though I do find your sentiment very kind."

Rosalie looked quite shocked and it made me wonder what the prick had told them about why he was leaving me. Harry had told me the reason why Carlisle and Esmee had agreed to leave me but I was sure Edward had told them something very different than he told me.

"Anyway." Rosalie continued. "While reading your book I noticed that almost all magical children are home-schooled. Those born to one magical parent either go to a primary school or are home-school as well."

"Yes, pure-blood witches and wizards are trained in etiquettes and politics from a very young age. They are also taught in arts or music, writing and reading and most of the time ancient family magic as well. Kids from very rich parents will also learn to manage the assets." I explained.

"What about social skills?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, most are taken along to social events where they have to behave as good little adults. They are taught how to have proper conversations."

"I mean with kids their age. In the human world young children go to day-care, so they can learn how to interact with other kids. It's an important step in a child's development. They also learn to become independent of their parents."

I nodded and wrote down what she told me. For Harry and me primary school and day-care had been a complete nightmare thanks to the Dursley's so I would never seen it as an institute that helped a child's development.

"I think you have a valid point here, we will have to discus this with Madam Longbottom and Molly. They have been raising kids in the magical world alone. They should give us some insights into this from that perspective."

Rosalie nodded and flipped through the book and started to point out other things that she found weird or confusing. We worked slowly through the list of things she pointed out and by lunchtime we had quite the list and already some simple plans in place that I could easily push for in a Wizengamot meeting.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Molly and Madam Longbottom.

"Welcome ladies. Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine, Rosalie McCarthy Cullen." I held my breath as I awaited their reaction to Rosalie being a vampire. I was slightly worried because if they couldn't see past that minor thing the rest of the magical world would be so much harder to convince.

Molly looked at her for a second and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." Molly said and held out her hand. Rosalie looked shocked for a second before taking the offer.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Weasley. Bella has told me quite a bit about you and your family and I must admit that I'm very impressed with you."

"Our Isabella has always been too kind but I do have a score to settle with your brother. Vampire or not, nobody harms my second-hand daughter and gets away scotch free." Molly bristled.

I chuckled at the look on Rosalie's face she was torn between protecting her brother and laughing at the idea of a human besting a vampire. She settled on shaking her head and smile friendly.

Madam Longbottom looked at me with question.

"You trust her?" She asked friendly.

"With my life."

"That's good enough for me." Augusta said and walked towards Rosalie. "I'm Augusta Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rosalie shook her hand as well.

"My family and I don't prey on humans. We drink from animals only. I'm very proud to admit that I have never tasted human blood, not even in my newborn years. You have nothing to fear from me."

"If Isabella trust you than so do I. I just wanted to confirm that with her. Our family has had bad encounters with the human killing variety."

Rosalie nodded but before she could say anything Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway.

"Hello everybody!" She called.

"Emma, come in." I called happily. "You know Molly and Augusta already. Let me introduce you to my friend and advisor Rosalie McCarthy Cullen."

Emma looked up at Rosalie, temporary dazed by her allure but shook herself out of it quite quickly. It took Emma a minute to decided whether or not she trusted Rosalie but in the end she gave in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie." Emma said. "I'm Emma Granger, one of Isabella's many surrogate mothers."

"It seems she collects those." Rosalie chuckled. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs Granger."

"It's Emma. It might be wise to inform your brother about all the angry mothers he has created. It might make him think. Not to mention all the fathers that come with the mothers." Emma said with a wink.

"Okay, that's enough." I called. "Rosalie is very protective of her family and you are all making her very uncomfortable. Let's have lunch and then get to work. Rosalie and I have been working for a few hours already."

The other nodded and moved to the table. I handed Rosalie the bottle of dragon blood and whispered to her.

"They were all very angry when I returned home in such a bad state. Harry told them what happened and ever since nobody with the name Cullen has been treated kindly. If they are rude to you in anyway I'll hex them into the next millennia."

"Don't worry about it, we do deserve some ribbing for leaving you like that." Rosalie shrugged.

"That's the past now. Let's focus on the future." I sighed.

We sat down and started to talk about ideas and differences between the muggle and magical world for children. Rosalie sat with Emma as they were both very well versed in the muggle world.

Lunch was served half an hour later with sandwiches and soup for everybody.

"Can you eat this?" Emma asked Rosalie.

"No, sadly not. I do miss the taste of food and cooking. For a vampire human food smells really bad." Rosalie answered. "My mother Esmee loves to cook. I don't know how she does it but ever Sunday she makes tons of human food and bring it to the homeless shelters."

"You know, I'll ask Esmee if she would like to do that for the orphanage Harry and I are starting this summer as well. Vampire or not, Esmee's food rivals that of Molly." I mused.

"I'm sure she would love to do that." Rosalie stated.

After lunch we worked on creating plans, solving issues and learning from each other. I found that when it comes to raising kids there was no one perfect way. For each child there was a different path and different needs.

The home-schooling in the magical world was brought up and both Molly and Augusta were surprised by the research and studies Emma had brought forth as to why pre-school and primary school were so important to a child's development.

Emma and Rosalie totally sold the idea when they mentioned the extra time a mother would have when not having to be with their kids for eleven years. Rosalie mentioned that it would give the mother a chance to pursue a job or hobbies. Emma explained to them how it had worked for Hermione as she was magical and we started to see new issues forming with muggle borns.

After just one afternoon I had tons of ideas and Emma had offered to print out and send me a ton of research into childcare. I knew from the healer I had consulted, that St. Mungo's would support the muggle research with their own findings. He had already brought me a lot of research results on how to raise a magical child.

It was almost six when we finished it up and set a new date for further meetings. Rosalie lingered with me while the other left with a friendly wave.

"What's on your mind, Rosalie?" I asked as I placed all the paper work in the right files.

"They accepted me so easily." She breathed. "After years of being around humans that were scared of me, they treated me like just any other good friend."

"Surprised?"

"Shocked rather. In a good way."

"I hate to inform you that not all in the magical world will be so accepting of your kind. They have good reason to fear a vampire. I'm hoping that ones these changes start to show their worth that I can use your involvement to have Hermione push for better laws for vampires and werewolves. There are a lot more like you who want to live in peace."

Rosalie nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So, what's next?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to work out all these ideas and present them to my boss. Then I'm going to show him why I need lots of staff. In the next month I'm hoping to get at least five people to work for me to realize this all." I explained. "If you want it I'm willing to see if I can get you on the official payroll as my advisor. If you don't want that then we will keep to the arrangement I have made with the others."

"What would it mean to be on the payroll?"

"Well besides that you will be paid for your input, you will also become an official part of the ministry."

"I guess that's not the best way to go about it." Rosalie sighed.

"Not yet. I think there is still too much idiocy for you to be able to be happy there. However I would be perfectly happy if you were to drop by every now and then." I said. "I'll show you the entrance next week when we go shopping."

Rosalie nodded and left shortly after that. Knackered and tired I went home to get a long warm soaking bath.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: thanks for those who have reviewed. There was this comment about Bella being the next dark lady. I'm sorry to disappoint but Bella isn't dark because she craved power but because she was one of the few who could wield the power that came with it. Bella will stay firmly on the light side.**_

 ** _Please continue to review!_**

* * *

 **B** **ella's POV**

The shopping trip with Rosalie and Emmett turned out to be been great fun. I arranged with Rosalie to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. I told her, that they would be able to see the entrance and wait for me there as per usual work kept me late. I was running late fifteen minutes when I stepped out of the floo.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled at me and in a flash he was hugging me and twirling me around.

"Air!" I managed to yell and sheepishly Emmett set me back on the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Emmett whispered. "I'm just so happy to see you. The others are so jealous that you wanted to see me. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Emmett." I told him and gave him a hug. "But I do need air to function."

Rosalie laughed and hit Emmett on the head.

"I'm seriously sorry about everything that has happened, Bells." Emmett said solemnly.

"I know, it's already forgiven." I said. "I don't know why but staying angry with you is near impossible."

Emmett smiled and looked around.

"Did you know that they actually serve blood here? Just like a normal bar." Emmett said happily. "I'm going to convince Jasper to come and have a men's night here."

"Just don't come here without me or Harry at your side. Not all witches or wizards are so accepting of vampires." I told him. I dared to glance around and already saw the truth of my words. Many of Tom's guests were looking at us in shock, some even in disgust. In the far corner I saw a reporter scribbling away. I sighed as I knew tomorrow's prophet would bring another lovely story about me.

"Come, let's show you around Diagon Alley." I said. Emmett, like an over-excited puppy walked behind me and Rosalie just sighed.

I had carefully planned our tour through the Alley so that we wouldn't have to meet up with Fred and George. I seriously considered Emmett and the Twin hitting off my worst nightmare.

So, naturally we ran into the said twins.

Emmett was like a little child running around Diagon Alley. He was been pointing out all the crazy things only a muggle would notice when I saw Luna and Fred walking towards me.

"Miss Isabella!" Fred called and I groaned. "My lovely girlfriend here informs me that you are planning to keep two potential customers from me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley." I told him sharply. "I am only planning on keeping one potential disaster away from your shop and its owners. Rosalie, is way too smart to part with her money in your shop."

From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie looking a little shocked. For the last two hours people had either approached me to ask for an autograph or glared at us and avoided us as soon as they saw the vampires. It had so far been slightly unnerving for Emmett and Rosalie. Fred was the first person to come up to us and speak with a smile.

Luna on the other hand was laughing loudly at the antics of her boyfriend.

"You wound me!" Fred yelled dramatically. "You are my sister in all but blood and yet, you are knowingly keeping away potential customers. Customers I might add with enough money to spend."

"Stop the dramatics, Fred. You know perfectly well that I do not trust you to behave." I sighed dramatically. I realized that we were drawing a crowd. A very confused crowd, as they could not understand why such a war hero wanted vampires in his shop.

"You are just as bad as Hermione. You two really need to stop hanging out." Fred sighed sadly.

"Bella, what is happening?" Rosalie asked a little confused. Emmett just looked on eagerly in the hope to see more magic. I hung my head and glared at Fred and Luna through my lashed. Any hope of keeping Emmett away from the twins was gone, now. Luna tried to look innocent but failed completely.

"Rosalie, Emm, let me introduce you to two of my friends. Luna Lovegood and Fred Weasley. Fred is a son of Molly." I said to inform Rosalie.

Luna took the chance and immediately held out her hand. Rosalie and Emmett happily accepted it. Fred followed suit and made a big production of introducing himself to Emmett. He had heard me telling about Emmett. It wasn't surprising that Fred would want to meet and get to know Emmett.

"You'll thank me for this later." Luna whispered to me as we watched Fred taking Emmett into his joke-shop.

"I don't see how. Do you have any idea what you have unleashed?"

"A minor thing." Luna waved it away. "Tomorrow the papers will report all about this and you needed to end your trip through the alley with something positive. Fred Weasley, decorated war-hero and light wizard, easily accepting two vampires into his shop full of children is a very big advertisement for vampire rights."

I sighed and nodded.

"You are right, Luna. Thank you."

We followed Emmett and Fred into the shop. Rosalie stayed with us as Luna happily talked to her about her studies into magical creatures. Luna told her about her job as a researcher and how she would very much like to rewrite the textbooks on magical creatures.

I mainly watched Emmett like a hawk. I just didn't trust Fred and George not to get Emmett in trouble. However my worries were unfounded. Before the visit ended Emmett and the twin had hit it off completely over my muggle gadget project. It appeared that Emmett knew an awful lot about muggle technologies and gadgets. More then I had thought initially. By the time we had to leave, Emmett had already started to help Fred by explaining how a mobile telephone worked.

I sighed as I realized that soon, Emmett would be here regularly. I wasn't sure if that was a comforting thought or not.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! The next chapter is a little Bella and Jasper Bonding... Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

After our shopping trip I got so busy that I barely had time to meet up with the other Cullens. Rosalie often came into the ministry with Harry and me to work on our orphanage project and new legislation for children, sometimes Esmee or Carlisle came along. On these days Emmett would go over to the Twins and help them with my little side project. Rosalie and I would go over there after work to pick up Emmett.

I was so insanely busy that two months flew by in no time. I had honestly tried to make an effort with the other Cullens but between work, social obligations, helping Ginny with the wedding plans and meeting up with friends I just didn't have the time to meet up with them.

I had managed to meet up with Jasper and Alice twice for a short coffee break over these two months. I had felt obligated to at least speak with Jasper. Alice had hurt me more then I had realized and seeing her brought a lot of that pain. Besides the pain it also became clear during our first meeting, that she expected things to return to normal between us. I mean, she immediately started about how awful my clothes were, how they could be changed to look more decent and I needed to be more fashionable.

I mean, the wizarding world still lived in Victorian era, I was wearing my work robes. They were the most fashionable and modern my world had to offer but she didn't seem to be listening.

Jasper later wrote me that day to apologize about her behaviour and hoped that it wouldn't become an issue between us. Jasper was a very sweet and a kind southern gentleman. He was honestly surprised that I had understood him and how his gift was a burden and an issue with six vampires around him.

I had met with Jasper and Emmet a few times more without Alice there. It had been great fun as we went on a tour through Hogmeade. They were awed at the sight of Hogwarts. I was surprised that they could see it at all but I guessed the vampire in them was magical enough to see through the wards.

After visiting Hogsmeade I took Emmett and Jasper back to London to meet up with Rosalie at the Leaky Cauldron. Emmett and Rosalie left immediately as Rosalie wanted to get some shopping in Muggle London done before the shops closed. When they left I turned to Jasper and asked him if he had time for a drink or if he had to leave as well.

"I'd like a drink." Jasper said with a smile. "Alice will be working till eight today, so I have time."

"Is Alice very upset about you meeting with me?" I asked as I signalled Tom to bring drinks.

"A little. She misses you a lot but she is starting to realize that you aren't going to be her dressing doll." Jasper sighed. "It's been quite depressing at first. Especially after you yelled at her the last time you saw her. She realizes you are right but this is Alice we are talking about. She is hard to control, even for herself."

"I know. You don't have to make excuses for her." I sighed. "It is just that after all I have done and seen I can't even reconcile with the innocent girl I was back in Forks. Shopping trips and people ordering me when to sleep and what to eat seems too childish to me these days."

"That is why Alice has such a hard time accepting that you have changed." Jasper stated. "You have grown up while she stays the same. She still is the fifteen-year-old girl she was when she was turned. With me as her mate she can be an adult and mentally she can grow but it will take more time then usually."

I nodded and looked up to see Tom bring me a glass of wine and Jasper a goblet of dragon blood.

"Thanks Tom."

"This is such a human thing to do." Jasper chuckled. "Just having a drink with a friend."

"Rosalie loved it. It makes her so happy." I said and raised my glass.

When the door opened my eyes immediately shot up. Even al those years after the war I was still skittish enough to look at each new person as a potential threat. I did recognize the newcomer and sneered. While Harry and his team had rounded up most Death Eaters there were still those who had supported Voldemort without being marked. One of them was Zach Smith. On instinct I placed my wand on the table and sat back in the shadows.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. I looked at him and realized he would feel the change in my emotions. It was clear that it put him on edge.

"It's nothing but precautions." I told him. "You have been told about the war I was in, right?"

"Yes."

"The guy who just walked in was supporting the other side. We… we had our run in's and they weren't pleasant." I said with a grimace as I pointed to the scar that ran down my arm. Jasper growled at this. "Don't worry, he got a few more to his collection as well."

Jasper nodded and looked back at me.

"Is the war the reason why you sometimes feel so haunted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of the time today you are happy and content but every now and then your emotions shifted to disgust, loathing, fear or even a deep sadness. I recognized many of your feelings as I have felt them regularly myself."

"Yes, visiting Hogsmeade is still hard for me. I have to do it and face my demons but it brings back memories and feelings I'd rather left locked up." I sighed. "How come you feel something similar?"

That was when Jasper told me about his life as the Major of the South. He told me about the Southern vampire wars, about his function in these wars and how he had gotten out of it. He told me about how much loathing and hatred he had felt for what he had done and all the lives he had taken. He explained to me how Esmee's unconditional motherly love and Carlisle's endless patience and compassion had helped him through the worst of it. He also told me how vital Alice had been in his recovery.

That evening Jasper became my confidant and one of my best friends. With him I could talk about all the horrors I had seen and the terrible things I had done in the name of the greater good. Thanks to his gift, he helped me sort through emotions I didn't understand.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I would have updated this last Saturday but I had a festival this weekend. I only got home yesterday evening late...  
I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

During those busy two months Carlisle and Esmee came over a few times to have dinner with Harry and me. We often met at Grimmauld place as it was the most convenient location for all of us. Harry had taken a liking to Carlisle as the vampire father rivalled his wisdom and compassion. Also Carlisle was able to help Harry through the traumas of the war. Like with Jasper, it was Carlisle's endless patience, compassion and kind but reasonable words that help Harry deal with the lives that were lost in the war.

Surprisingly Esmee did the same with me. Even though I could talk with Jasper about the horrors and the self-loathing it was Esmee who understood the darkness that was in us all. She told me about the people she had killed and about how she had come to terms with the stains on her soul. It were long nights with her that always ended in me falling asleep crying in Esmee's arms but I felt better after those nights.

It was a week after the memorial service at Hogwarts when Esmee and I went on a trip to shop for furniture for the orphanage.

"Bella?" She started carefully.

"Yes, Esmee."

"I was wondering if it was okay for me to talk to you about a certain somebody." She carefully asked. I looked up at her over my lunch and saw she looked bothered and very worried.

"What is on your mind, Esmee?" I asked.

"Well, I'm worried about Edward." She sighed. I flinched a bit as I had heard from Emmett in how bad of a state Edward was but I hadn't been able yet to even think about talking to him. "I know you are well within your right to ignore him but I honestly think that it would be better if the two of you talked about it."

"Esmee…"

"I'm not saying that you two should get back together, nor am I saying that you should forgive him. What I'm saying is that you are both still very much hurting over what has happened and for either of you to move on you both need to deal with this first."

I looked at her in shock. I thought I was well on my way to moving on. I had friends and family who cared for me, I had a great job that I really enjoyed and I often went out with my friends and met up with guys I knew. But in my heart I knew that Esmee was right, I would forever have commitment issues. I just wouldn't trust my heart to any guy anymore.

"What do you propose?" I asked.

"Talk to him, show him that you aren't the Bella that he fell in love with. Show him who you really are. Tell him that you are doing good and maybe be friends with him. Just don't shut him out as the only member of the family. I would love if he were able to help us with things. Edward can do a lot more than just study. He could even be a teacher at the orphanage. You know he had knowledge enough and I know that he is really good with children."

"I'm not sure if I can Esmee." I sighed. "Every time somebody mentions him it's like an old wound is ripped open. I fear my reaction to him."

"We could bring Harry along. We all will be there and Harry will be there for you to support you."

I sighed and nodded.

"How come Edward is in a bad shape? He is the one who walked out on me." I asked.

"He did that because he loved you, Isabella. I know that wasn't what he said to you but in his mind, a teenagers mind, he thought that it was better to lie to you and make you believe that there was nothing left for you with him then to tell the truth."

"A teenagers mind?" I asked.

"Edward was changed when he was seventeen. He had a protected childhood and no reason to grow up faster then expected. When Carlisle turned him he was still very much a teenager, a hormone driven male that thought he knew everything, just like any other seventeen year old, though your brother doesn't count. I know that Harry never had a chance to be a child, he grew up way to fast. I know that Edward has lived for over a hundredth years and I know he thinks he knows a lot about humans and how people think but in stress situations he reverts back to the boy he was." Esmee explained. "And I don't need to explain to you how boys are around that age."

"So you are saying that he thought it was better to tell a white lie then the truth?"

"Yes, boys and girls that age often revert to half-truths and lies when it suits them best. They don't seem to realise how much trouble it may create. Perhaps Carlisle's fear that he changed Edward too young is well founded."

"I find it all very difficult to believe. I know I haven't been completely fair with him and Alice. I have been shunning them but I did it out of self-preservation. The way Alice reacted when we first met up was shocking. She doesn't seem to realize that I'm not the same girl anymore, nor do I live in the same world. I fear that Edward would react the same. I'm not the push-over I pretended to be and I fear that it will cause issues."

"Than you talk out those issues, darling. It's a part of growing up to learn to deal with these issues in an adult way. It will be harder as Alice and Edward are both still very much the young people they were when human but they have learned enough over the years to know better." Esmee said as she placed her hand on my arms. "Isabella, I know that you have been through so much more then you are willing to reveal to any of us. It made you so much stronger as a person. Use it, show it, show who you are, you don't have anything to be afraid off. They just have to take you as you are. Besides I really like what you have become."

"Thanks Esmee." I smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll come to your home after we finish up here. You can cook for me."

"That's a great idea. I'll call Carlisle to bring Harry and Ginny along."

I nodded and continued with the task at hand.

 **Edward's POV.**

I was upset, so very upset. It had been almost three months and still I hadn't had any contact with Bella. I knew I deserved it but I had hoped that she would be as forgiving as she had been when I met her. The kind, sweet Bella I knew would have forgiven me a long time ago.

Her first meeting with Alice had showed me that this new Bella was anything but forgiving. Nor would she accept simple words anymore. I would have to crawl through miles of dirt before she would even trust me a little and I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

I had seen it in the thoughts of my family that this Bella was different. This Bella was strong minded, graceful, powerful and very opinionated. I saw it first in Rosalie's memories of Bella working at the ministry for magic. Bella had been utterly brilliant in her presenting of her first set of regulations to the ruling body. Bella had stood there facing down old men and women. She wasn't shy or kind in her job.

I had watched on fascination as Rosalie remembered how Bella argued against older men and women as she pushed for the regulations Rosalie had written. The passion and fire that Bella brought forth when she argued with these lords and ladies was just overwhelming.

Then came the memories from Emmett. Emmett was the only one in our family who didn't care about hiding his thoughts from me. He never had taken the interest in to it and now he was unwillingly showing me all the memories he had from his outings with Bella.

I was shocked when I saw the memory of his first meeting with her. She really saw him as her big brother and had missed him more than anyone. A greater shock came when Emmett showed me about their trip to a place called Diagon Alley. It appeared that Bella was the real war-hero as the book had described. People greeted her with respect, talking to her and thanked her for everything she had done for them. Emmett even remembered the long list of books that had been written about Bella and her brother. Bella had refused to buy one for him. She claimed them to be all sensationalized and fake. She told him that Carlisle had a true autobiography and that he could read that one.

We all read it after that and it made us realize when Bella had been in a true war since the age of eleven. I was horrified, angry and murderous as I read about all the dangers she had faced and the injuries she sustained. Then the chapters about Bella specific tasks in the year of the war came and I couldn't help but feel disgusted with her, with what she had done in the name of a greater good.

Call me a hypocrite but from our family only Jasper had murdered more humans than Bella had done. She told the writer of the book about how her magical sniper skills were necessary to keep the bad guys from murdering children in their sleep and how her other talents had been very useful in gaining information they needed.

I realized that my Bella only existed in my head. My Bella was a fake image, an act played by a skilful actress. She wasn't the fragile breakable, weak human. She was a dangerous murderer and a war-hero.

Jasper could only feel pride and awe for her. In Bella he found a companion who understood completely what he had gone through. Between him and Esmee, Bella seemed to open up and dealt with the horrors she had faced. Jasper is good in hiding his thoughts from me but I would sometimes get snippets of his late afternoon drinks with Bella. Bella was different with him, she spoke to him in a way that I could never understand.

This different Bella left me confused, scared and annoyed. A vampire doesn't change easily and for a human to change me she had to be very special, like a mate. I wasn't sure if Bella was my mate or not, only her becoming a vampire could confirm that. All I knew was that the girl I met in Forks was my love, I would truly love her even after her change but that girl didn't really exist. Did it mean that my idea of her being my mate wasn't real either? Or could I really still love Bella? Could I see past her actions and truly love her?

I'd like to think that the past didn't matter. After all Bella had accepted my rebellion years without hesitation and still loved me. But I wasn't sure anymore if I could accept her like that.

All my worries about me being able to love her were useless as I realized that she did not love me. Not any more at least. I heard from Emmett that Bella had a few dates with a boy named Adrian and a guy named Michael. I also had seen Rosalie's memory of Bella flirting with a bleach blonde guy but it didn't seem to be anything serious.

I sat up as I heard a car turning up the driveway. There were two heartbeats in it. I got up from my reading sofa and walked over to the window to see Carlisle's car turn up the driveway.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, you have a beautiful house." I heard a female say.

"Esmee bought it and restored it. And please, it's Carlisle, Ginny."

I raised an eyebrow as I caught Carlisle thoughts of a raven-haired man and a red headed woman sitting in his car. I recognized them both from my family's memories. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Bella's brother and sister-in-law. What were they doing here?

"It seems like we beat the rest home." Carlisle commented.

"Yeah, no surprise there, you drive insanely fast." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, you should try a broomstick some day. I promise you, you will enjoy the speed." Ginny said.

"I'm not sure if the broom works for me, Ginny. I'm not magical."

"I will take you along for a ride."

"Oh, I'm sure we all would love to try it then."

"I'll talk to my mom and see if you all could be invited for Sunday dinners, we could fly there without the muggles notice." Ginny said.

I couldn't pick up why they were here. I was sure this wasn't just a social call. Alice and Jasper arrived back seconds later, shortly followed by Rosalie and Emmett. They had been hunting and from what I could hear Alice had a vision that made her wanting to be home.

I went downstairs and stood with my brothers and sisters to greet our guests.

"Have you two met everybody?" Carlisle asked.

"No, only Rosalie and Emmett." Harry and Ginny said.

"Alright, introductions are in place then." Carlisle said and took them to us. "These are Jasper and Alice. They are mated and married."

I was surprised that Ginny showed absolutely no fear and stepped forward to shake their hands.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter."

Harry shook their hands as well but he was a little hesitant. He smiled friendly at Jasper but was a little colder towards Alice. I wasn't sure why but his mind was as silent as Bella's so I couldn't find out.

"This is Edward." Carlisle said as he introduced me. ' _Esmee is bringing Bella to talk with you, Harry and Ginny are here for her support.'_ Carlisle added in his mind. I quivered in shock that Bella had finally agreed to see me. I felt my hope soar and I couldn't help but smile.

Both Ginny and Harry were very cold towards me but I understood that completely.

"I would like to talk to you in private before you meet with my sister." Harry stated. He turned his back on us and walked out into the field expecting me to follow him.

"If you are thinking about attacking him with his back turned I should think twice." The red head said. "He is the true master of death. He could have you in a pile of ashes before you even reach him. Just go with him and listen to him."

I nodded and followed the wizard to the edge of the garden. He patiently waited for me there, playing with his wand. When I reached him the wand disappeared and his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Never before had I been afraid of a human but this man truly scared me.

His eyes were dark, his body strong and the air around him shook with magic. He truly looked impressive.

"Your mother has convinced my sister to talk things through with you. While I agree that she needs to do that to find closure I'm totally against her seeing you alone. However my sister is stubborn and a force to be reckoned with." Harry hissed. "You will be truthfully to her today, answer all her question honestly even if you think that she shouldn't know about it to protect her. Remember that she probably knows more about vampires then you do. If I find you in anyway dishonest, forceful and unkind I will not hesitate to harm you. You already deserved so much more for what you did to her."

I was slightly shocked by his threats but I honestly couldn't imagine anything he could do to be more painful than the pain I had felt when leaving Bella. I guess I was wrong.

Suddenly whatever magic he used to shield his thoughts from me came down and he showed me his memory of the day he found Bella in Forks. She was laying in her bed, curled up in the clothes she had worn the day I left her, her skin was pale, her eyes swollen with tears, dark circles showed lack of sleep and she was constantly muttering my name.

Pain ripped through me as I realized that I had done that to her.

Another memory appeared in his mind. This time Bella was sitting in an unfamiliar living room she was staring into a fire listening to the radio. My name was mentioned in the show but completely unrelated to me, however Bella would flinch, shoot a spell at the radio that completely destroyed it and break down in tears. She was hugging herself tightly and gasping for air.

"That was less then a year ago. Two years and eight months since you left her and still she couldn't bare hearing your name." Harry said calmly. He looked at the house as we both heard a car arrive. I knew it was Esmee and I heard her talk happily with Bella. Harry turned to walk towards them. "There is a curse. It is designed to cause large amount of pain. It's similar to the Cruciatus curse but instead of hate you need pain to fuel it. The person who casts it needs to draw on his or her own experiences with pain. My sister used that curse regularly when needed; she is the only one who can kill with that curse. None of her victims survived passed the minute mark. I don't need to tell you what caused her to experience that much pain."


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I have decided on the pairing in this story. The only thing I will say that some may not be according to the canon... I'm sorry is you were hoping for that. If you really need to know specifics send me a PM.**_

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

He walked away leaving me rooted on my spot. I watched from the distance as Bella got out of the car. Her red hair was darker as that of Ginny but just as long. Her smile look genuine but after hearing her brother talk about her I doubt that there is any innocence left in it.

Even from this distance I noticed her scars. Only two were old, the many others she had gathered in these past four years. There were two that stood out to me. The one across her left eyebrow down to her left ear and the one across her throat and shoulder. They both looked like they could have been lethal, how she had survived was beyond me.

I also noticed that she held herself differently. Before she would always hunch over and look down at her feet. Now she walked upright, on heels, her head held high and her eyes sharp while taking in her environment.

She greeted my siblings with a hug and a smile and shook Carlisle's hand. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about but after a minute or so Harry pointed at my direction.

I would have been blind to not see the hurt in her eyes when she looked at me. I noticed her legs shaking a bit before she regained control of her reactions. She nodded at her brother and walked toward me.

I watched her as her eyes scanned my body and then my face. Faster then I thought possible she was standing in front of me. Her face held a mixture of anger, worry and pain. At this moment in time I was happy I did not have Jasper's gift. I really didn't want to know the amount of negative emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"Walk with me." She said and started heading down towards the pond. I followed next to her wondering what the hell I was going to say. I had been thinking about this meeting for four years and not once could I think of the right words to say.

"You family has been informing me that you have been quite miserable and depressed. Your mother is very worried about you. However I wonder, what gives you the right to feel like that?" I gaped at her for a second. Her British accent was as stunning as it was shocking. Her voice had evolved into the sound of bells. "As I remember it correctly it was you who walked out on me. It was you who decided to dump me. And it was also you who said the words that broke me. So why are you being all depressed?"

"I… I never stopped loving you, Bella."

"It's Isabella, or Lady Potter." She snapped. "And I remember that you said I wasn't good for you. Those were your own words. Like vampires we magicals have ways to remember every detail forever. I won't forget."

"I lied." I groaned. "I wanted you to believe that I didn't care for you anymore so that you would think there was nothing for you with me."

"So you broke me with a lie. What's the truth, then?" Her voice sounded accusing and laced with anger.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew I had to explain everything to her if I ever wanted to have her back but honesty in these situations can make things even worse. Though, I had a feeling she would see through my lies in an instant so I opted for the truth.

"After what happened in Phoenix I started to see that you were in real danger just because you were with me and my family. I already started to worry about not being able to keep you with me like you were. After what happened at your birthday-party I realized that my ideas of being with you truly was dangerous and if I wanted to be with you for any lengths of time it wouldn't end all that well for you. I didn't know about all this." I pointed at the wand strapped to her arm. "All I saw was a shy, breakable, fragile human in the middle of dangerous vampires."

"And you didn't want me to become a vampire." She stated, though it sounded more like a snarl.

"No, I would never want that." I told her. I immediately noticed it was the wrong thing to say. She had her wand in her hand faster than I noticed and it was pointed at me.

"Why not?" She growled out. The tip of her wand lighted up and I realized that she was probably seconds away from lighting me on fire.

"Because a vampire life isn't a life I would have wanted for you. Nobody would choose this freely. Forever frozen and never being able to move on. You would never being able to have children, you would become a murderer, a monster. Your soul forever lost. I didn't want that for you. I wanted so much more for you than I could offer."

Her anger immediately deflated and her wand disappeared again. She sighed and sat down on one of the benches that Esmee had placed around the lake. I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. For the longest time she continued to stare out over the water.

"I wonder if you have ever considered letting people make decisions and choices on their own, Edward." She said after a while.

"At the time I thought you were making badly informed decisions with your heart. I had seen it happen in so many thought and memories that I wanted to protect you from it."

"Still, everybody should be allowed to make their own decisions and own mistakes. No matter how intelligent you think you are, you have no right to force your opinion up on somebody. Especially if that somebody is the person you love."

I let my head hang and closed my eyes. I knew she was right. Logically I knew it but in my dead heart I knew I would have made the same decision. Had I not known about her being a witch I would have still made the decision for her.

"I still doubt very much that you truly loved me, like a man loved a woman." She suddenly mused.

"What? Why?" I asked in shock.

"I have had four years of thinking about those few months and I thought it all well through. I even showed Ginny memories and she agreed with my assessment of them." Bella explained. I would have to ask about viewing memories later. "When we first met you were drawn to me in the worst way to my scent. Your monster, the thing inside you that rules your vampire side, fell in love with the scent of my blood. Once you got away from me you started to think rationally. You started to get your human side involved. I don't think it's so hard to reason that the love your monster feels for my blood was being misinterpreted by your human side as love for me completely."

I thought about her words and couldn't fault her theory. I had never before met somebody who's blood called so much to me before Bella so I had no reference to go by. Had I been tricked by my own feelings? Maybe I really had become the addict like the explanation I had used to explain how I was drawn to her blood. Did I really only love her because my monster loved her scent so much?

"I find more reason to believe this theory as you never seemed interested in my life. You never asked about my life before Forks, you never asked to see pictures or anything like that. All you knew was what was told to you and even though some things never added up you accepted them. It would have been so easy to see through the lie we were feeding the good people of Forks for a vampire." Bella continued. "The only things you asked from me were the things that were important for you at the time. My lying is terrible so if you, the human with the vampire mind, were truly interested in me and if in the depths of your heart you truly loved me wouldn't you have asked the right questions and easily noticed the lies?"

"I also do not think I'm your mate, Edward." Bella sighed as she continued her speech. "I have done a lot of studying of vampires. I even went to Voltera to talk this through with Aro."

"You did what?" I yelped but she just shrugged.

"I met Aro and Jane two months after I left Forks. Aro was on a political trip here and I saved his life from Voldemort. He stayed in our safe home for a few days and we became good friends. After the war we kept contact and discussed different aspect of vampire existence. I asked him about the mating bond. I never mentioned a name and those who had contact with him are just as mentally shielded as I am."

"Oh." I smartly said. "What did he say?"

"I asked him if the mating bond could form between human and vampire. Aro was sure that while it would not form, the vampire in question would instantly know and desire the change of the human. It would be an instinctual thing. You never had that desire."

I looked at her and saw her looking at me with a sad smile. I wasn't sure how to answer her. Over the last four years I had truly thought that Bella would be my mate once she was turned. I had truly felt the love for her surging through my body that night I visited her. It had changed me and it had made me able to resist the call of her blood.

"I don't know how to answer that, Isabella. I can't deny your theory nor can I prove it." I said slowly. "I'm not sure if you know this but a vampire is set in stone, body and character. We rarely change and when we do it's because of something important. Like how Rosalie became so much calmer when she met Emmett. Or like when Marcus from the Volturi fell in this uncaring depressive state since the death of his mate."

"I have read every book in existence on vampires. Including the ancient scrolls Aro send me. I do know a little bit about vampires."

I smiled at her carefully. I didn't want to daze her as I wanted this to stay a conversation between equals.

"The first night I visited you, you said my name in your dreams. At that point in time my world shifted, it became all about you. Before that everything had been about myself. I love my family but I only ever really considered my own needs. Because it changed me so dramatically I thought you had to be my mate. I have no way to confirm it other then turning you and see if the mating bonds forms."

"And that's something that we both don't want to at this point in time." Bella sighed.

"So how do we proceed?" I asked.

"No idea." She said. "I do have a proposal for you though. Something that might help us along in the future."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well Esmee came up with this idea and after some thinking I do agree with her. I know that you have heard about the orphanage Harry and I are building."

"Yes."

"Well, we hope it will be finished building before the start of the summer and that we will have the first orphans there in August. The war has left a lot of orphans with no place to go. At the moment they are in the care of the ministry at a safe location but the minister has agreed to place them in our Orphanage once it's ready." She explained. "Esmee and I were discussing the education of these children. Rosalie has already offered to work there four days a week to take care for the babies and toddlers. Even Emmett will be helping out. We were considering that maybe you would like to teach some of the older children?"

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. I hadn't expected such an offer and I was surprised that she even considered having me working on a project so close to her heart.

"The kids need to learn how to read, write and all those things. They also need to learn about the human world, maths, science, all the things you learn when you go to school or what your parents are teaching you." Bella explained. "Harry and I have decided that it was best to split the kids up in age groups. Age 0 to 3, 4 to 6, 6 to 8 and 9 till 11 years old. After that they will go to Hogwarts. I hope that you would be willing to take the two oldest age groups under your wings for a few days a week and teach them. In addition all teachers/councillors will have weekend shifts with their age groups at least once every month."

"You want me to do this? Work in a project that is so close to you? After all that I have done to you?"

"We need to start focusing on the future. I can never forget what has happened, nor am I sure I can ever trust you again with my heart but I do trust you enough to give you this opportunity. Both Harry and I will be working closely to everybody at the orphanage besides our day jobs so this will also be an offer to have more contact between us." She explained. "It will give us the distance we need to work things through, it will give us an opportunity to see if there is anything between us and at the minimum it will give us a chance at a friendship."

I let out a deep breath and stared at the water.

"You don't have to decide now, Edward. Think it over, imagine if you have things to teach these children, see if you might enjoy it and let me know before the end of the month." Bella said. "And I need to get your family an owl as long as Emmett and the twins can't make a mobilephone work on magic."

She got up, squeezed my shoulder and walked off to have dinner with her brother and my family. I stayed were I was for a while. Annoyingly images of me teaching children and having fun with them infiltrated my mind. Yes, I could imagine working at an orphanage but did I want to after all that has been said just now?

* * *

 _ **Please press the little review button!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV.**

I sighed as I sat down at the table with Harry and Ginny. Carlisle walked in followed by Jasper. Over the last two months, Carlisle and Esmee had become once again my surrogate parents. They were the two I would go to for advise on life's questions. Jasper had become almost as close as Ginny was to me. Maybe even closer.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hearing you and Edward. I was upstairs and my window was open, the wind carried the conversation in." Carlisle said as he hung his head.

"It doesn't matter, he would have told you anyway." I said with a shrug. Esmee served a great soup as starters while they sat down with us.

"I think your theory might be plausible." Carlisle mused. "It's not like Edward never loved you it's just that you might be right that it is misinterpreted desire to your blood that his human part took as love and build on that."

"Yes, that was my theory as well. That means that I'm not truly his mate. Or at least I don't think I will be. Maybe that changes but it will need time." I explained.

"Did he take up on your offer?" Esmee asked.

"Not yet but I'm pretty sure that he will." I said with a smile.

"Good, he needs something to do except walking around with books." Esmee said with a smile.

"Something your said worries me." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi." I said with a nod and Carlisle confirmed. "You do not need to fear from them. Aro isn't stupid enough to go against any vampire I like."

"How come?" Jasper asked.

"When I saved his ass from Voldemort's Death Eaters and vampire allies he got a pretty good view of how dangerous I can be to vampires. He wouldn't even dare to risk it. Besides that he and Caius love me."

"How come?"

"Apparently I provide entertainment. I send Caius and Jane after Victoria. She was hell bent on ending my life for you guys killing James. I know Caius and Jane had great fun. After that I shared a bit of information on rogue werewolves that needed to be euthanized. That made Caius's day and Aro just wants me on his guard. He says that there is potential in me that rivals Jane."

"What did you say when he offered that?" Jasper asked.

"That I would be happy to help out if they had trouble but that he would have to be a whole lot more convincing to get me on his side permanently."

"And he accepted that?" Carlisle asked sceptically.

"Not really. He writes me once every two months, begging me to become his. I always reply that his offer isn't appealing enough."

"She has him firmly wrapped around her fingers." Harry said with a chuckle. "You should watch it some day, it's so funny."

Jasper and Carlisle shared a look of doubt. Both probably thought that I was insane but they had gotten used to my quirks.

The remainder of the dinner was nice. Jasper and Harry talked about wars and how muggle wars were different to magical ones. Esmee and Ginny talked about cooking and the different dishes. Carlisle and I talked softly about the Volturi and later on about healthcare the kids in the orphanage would need and how to organize it.

Carlisle had been reading into magical healing and had cursed the high heavens for the statute of Secrecy. Magical wise we had so much more cures for muggle issues. He had begun to start thinking about to combine them without revealing the magic.

"I would like to meet with your minister about this. I do have some good ideas and in the muggle world I could sell it as alternative therapies but I need to know to what laws I'm exactly bound." He said.

"I can ask Kingsley on Monday. I have a meeting with him in the morning so I'll see if I can set up something for you. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there are a lot of herbal doctors around who give sick people herb teas and pastes to speed up the body's ability to heal itself. The Chinese are masters in the use of herbs. After reading about the potions used in the magical world I'm convinced, that after a little research I can reproduce them with ingredients found in the human world. I'll have to put it through extensive testing and it will take hours of labwork but I'm hopeful that it can be done."

"I honestly don't think it would be an issue then. You only would have to think of a way to hide your resources. You will have to rework the recipes so that they seemed to be muggle and you will have to come up with background studies that you can show to the muggles." I mused. "I'll talk to Kingsley about it. As a child he has lived in the muggle world so he would be a little more open to these thoughts."

"Thank you. It would really be a great help if I could get my patients to heal even a little faster. It will save dozens of lives."

* * *

Tuesday around dinnertime saw me apparating to the Cullens again. I appeared at the end of their driveway with my bottomless bag and a cage with an owl in it in my hands.

"Okay, Vlad, you have nothing to fear from these people. They will be kind to you, feed you and will have a lot of deliveries for you." I told the black with silver owl. I had bought this one as he wasn't afraid of Emmett when we visited the shop on Saturday.

I walked up to the house and Carlisle opened the door before I reached it.

"Isabella, what a surprise." He said.

"I thought I stopped by to let you know about my meeting with the Minister." I said with a smile.

"Esmee is already cooking dinner for you, come in."

"Did Alice see me coming?"

"Yes."

"Between Esmee and Molly, I'll grow fat." I sighed. "My own kitchen is still unused."

Carlisle chuckled and led me to the kitchen.

"Hello Isabella." Esmee said happily.

"Hmmm… that smells good, Esmee."

"I'm making you chicken with a potato salad."

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. Alice, Jasper and Emmet walked in. "Where are Rose and Edward?"

"They left two hours ago for a hunting trip in Scotland." Alice said.

"Oh that's too bad." I sighed. "I brought a present for you all." I lifted the invisibility charm and revealed the owl. "This is Vlad, Vlad meet your new family." I held up the owl.

"You bought us an owl?" Esmee asked.

"Yes, I thought that as long as mobile phones refuse to work on magic it would be a whole lot easier for you all to keep in contact with me, Harry, Molly and everybody else you like too. I also have arranged that you will receive a subscription to the Daily Prophet."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Esmee smiled.

"You bought us an owl and named him Vlad?" Jasper asked. I saw in his eyes that he had a hard time not to laugh.

"Yes."

"You called it Vlad?"

"Yeah, the Impaler sounded so crude." I nodded seriously.

"You wanted to call it Vlad the Impaler?" Jasper asked, he was fighting even harder not to laugh. Beside him Alice and Emmett were already on the floor with laughter.

"Well, owls are often named after some legendary person or god in the magical world. Vlad fitted perfectly in your family. Besides he liked it." On cue the owl hooted loudly and caused us all to break out in roaring laughter.

"Only you, Bells." Emmett said once he got himself off the floor.

"I think it's a brilliant name." Jasper chuckled.

"I love it and I love the thought, Isabella." Carlisle said as he gave me a one-armed hug.

"I brought more things for you all." I said and opened my bag. "That's why I'm slightly disappointed that Edward and Rose aren't here but hey, Esmee cooking makes up for everything."

I pulled out seven piles of books and sorted them.

"Gringotts and the Ministry have finally been able to get all the inheritances sorted out. During the war many families got exterminated. As Harry and I are from an old family and due to old alliances and contracts we found ourselves flooded with stuff." I explained. "We had Gringotts store all valuables besides all books. Harry's house is now stuffed to the roof with books. Hermione has had great fun sorting through all of it for us. I went there to help on Sunday and found a few things that you all might be interested in."

I handed Emmett a few books on wizarding sports through the ages. For Alice I had found three books on wizarding fashion.

"I hope this explains my clothing choices for you, Alice. I don't want to argue with you anymore about clothes. I'm very rarely in the muggle world and don't need clothes for there as much. Perhaps you can see if you have a sense for magical fashion as well. We could work on that together." I told her softly.

A loud squeal made Vlad almost get a heart attack and I was wrapped up in cold arms of a vampire.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice squealed. "Thank you, thank you. I'll try to understand it. I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask."

I continued my gift giving with the books for Jasper. I had found a large tomb on duelling strategies and how to use it in large scale battles. I had flipped it through and concluded that Jasper would enjoy it. I also added on of the many history books I found with it. This one was about goblin rebellions.

For Esmee I had brought copies of the witches handbook for house keeping and the magical home, tips for decorating.

"For Edward I have brought a book on music teaching and on etiquettes in the magical world. I'm still hoping that he will teach at the orphanage. These books are for Rose, they are all about raising kids in the magical world." I explained. "Carlisle for you is this pile. These are all reports and collections of research done by healers in the magical world. Many of them have crossover references to the muggle world. The thick thomb on the bottom is a book I have found that documents the history of vampires. It dates back at least two thousand years. Of course this is a copy of the original texts but this is the real deal. I also send one to Aro."

"Thank you, Isabella." He said.

"Also, I spoke to Kingsley yesterday about your ideas. He would like to discus it with you, though he would prefer if you could work out your ideas on paper first for him so he can read it through. He is really busy at the moment and doesn't like to go into meeting unprepared. It saves time, he says. You can owl him your ideas and suggested a meeting date."

"That is great, did he say anything about the possibility?"

"Like me he thought that as long as you could get the paper work in order it shouldn't be an issue. None of those who could object in the wizarding world will notice. They don't come in the muggle world."

"That sounds good." Carlisle nodded.

It was always a joy to make friends happy and to see the Cullens happy made me smile. Esmee's good food helped a lot as well. It was well past eleven before I apparated home.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I wish you all a good new years eve and a blessed 2016.**_

 _ **AN2: This chapter is an insight in Izzy's job and the work she is doing in the magical world.**_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

A week later I received a letter from Edward that he had realized that teaching these young children was indeed something he would enjoy. It had taken a while to figure out how he felt about working with me but not being around me as my boyfriend. He realized however that he wanted to try it. I knew that in the future to come we would have a lot of arguments about that but I hoped that we could keep it all private.

Carlisle wrote me that his meeting with Kingsley was set and that he was very positive about the outcome of that meeting. He had great success on writing backgrounds on all the herbal teas and natural pastes that he picking out the potions textbooks. I was looking forward to seeing the results in the muggle world. I wrote him back that I would come to the meeting as well to support him.

As the summer months came the building of the orphanage progressed as much as my work for the ministry. My most daring proposal for a complete set of legislation so far was to be presented at the Wizengamot meeting on the tenth of June.

I had spent more time then normal to look every bit the lady of a most noble and ancient house. I took great care to present my image the way the magical world thought me to be. So I was dressed in black and gold robes, similar to what the darker families would wear. My hair was done up in a tight knot and my make-up was a little thicker than normal.

Kingsley called the room to order precisely at eleven in the morning. I sat in my chair as a ministry department head while Harry held the family seat in the wizengamot itself.

Harry and Augusta had worked hard to gather support for my proposal. We all knew that this was a huge change from what used to be the standard and there was a lot of old traditions that would need to be stopped with my legislations. I was hopeful but not sure that we had enough support to push everything through.

"Alright everybody, now that we are all seated I'd like to start with the first proposal." Kingsley called. "This is the second proposal by our new department for children's welfare and safety. The proposal will be brought in three sets but will all fall under the protection act of pre-Hogwarts children. Lady Isabella Potter will present these laws to you and will explain then. Lady Potter?"

I nodded and got up.

"Members of the Wizengamot, heads of the departments, Minister. Today I'm going to ask you to approve of a set of laws that has been written to protect those born magical up until they are taken into the care of the Hogwarts teachers." I started. "Up until today it has always been up to the parents to do with these children what ever they please. And while the majority raises fine children there are many who live in abusive homes, muggle orphanages or worse in slavery."

This already caused murmurs amongst the pure blood fractions but I tried my best to ignore it. I looked at those lords with a hard stare. None of them would ever admit to be abusive to their heirs.

"As the minister has charged me with the welfare and safety of ALL magical children I will not differentiate between those born in a pure blood magical family or those born to muggles, though there will be practicalities to consider. I think the last decades have proven that to differentiate only causes trouble. Bigotry and arrogance creates dark lord and ladies, not a house or blood. Voldemort was after all a half blood. However I have taken into account the traditions we all hold so dear." This seemed to please many.

"My first proposal is for the youngest, new born babies who have no means of protecting themselves and no understanding of magic. Yet, born to a witch or a muggle woman these babies can already do magic instinctively. Now for those born into a magical family this is easily handled. Once the child proves too powerful a healer will place bonds on their magic for their own safety until the child can understand the risks of using it. Up until today muggles are left to their own device." I took a deep breath and steadied myself for the uproar that my following words would bring. "My department suggest a change in the approach of magical children. Our records show us all magical children being born in the United Kingdom. This legislation will ensure that the first time any child uses magic accidentally, someone from the ministry will approach this family and explain about magic and the parental requirements of raising a magical child. This…" Already people started to protest and Kingsley had to call for order. "This needs to be done for multiple reasons."

"A child and parents properly informed of the existence of this world, the rules and the consequences of exposure will be less likely to accidentally expose our world. The proper instruction of guidance of the parents will hopefully ensure that no child will ever be abused because the child was born with the gift of magic. With this in mind we also suggest that a follow up done at least once a year for all these children is necessary to ensure their safety."

People were shouting at each other and arguing loudly about how insane I was.

"Order!" Kingsley roared and shot a loud bang out of his wand. "If you can't behave like adults then I will have you removed from this session."

Silence fell again and a woman I knew to be Lady Greengrass raised her hand.

"Yes, Lady Greengrass?" I asked.

"I want to know why should we waist money on these inspections on muggleborns while the current system has worked perfectly?"

"Easy, for two reasons. One is as I mentioned before the Statue of Secrecy. Children have a volatile character, they are ruled by their emotions and we all know magic is driven by emotions. The case of Hermione Granger proves to us that even muggleborns can be very powerful and produce very powerful spells. Imagine a muggleborn nine-year old being abused because she can do things she can't explain and in a fit of anger wishes her father to be harmed or worse. Imagine this girl to being so angry that she could do it. Imagine that her emotions will fuel her magic to do it for her." I asked the wizangamot. "We have seventeen reported cases in the last year only where the Obliviators, healers and aurors were needed to clean up the mess created by a similar case. As muggles have a far more superior communication system and recording system then the magical world, it will only a matter of time before we can't control the situation." I explained. "The second reason is the protection of your own children. You have a daughter at Hogwarts still at the moment right?"

"Yes, Astoria will start her sixth year in September."

"With how many muggleborn does she share classes?"

"I don't know maybe five, maximum ten."

"How many of those muggleborns have had their dragon pox vaccinations? Or maybe their lacy wing fever shots?" I asked. Everybody looked as eachother and shrugged.

"I do not know, Lady Potter."

"Yearly at least three to five magical children still die because of these deceases. This was while they were vaccinated. Yet, their last vaccination session is at the age of seventeen to be fully protected. So until they are seventeen even their shots don't fully protect them. Muggleborns do not even know about the existence of these vaccinations but yet, they do share classes with your precious children."

"Than why not keep them apart? Teach the muggle brats away from our kids." An old pureblood called. I sighed and shook my head. Of course this would be the argument.

"Because we need their blood." I stated calmly. The whole room fell silent and looked at me in confusion and expectation. "Would we keep the magical world pure like you want to the wizarding race in Britain will die out within two hundredth years. You will find information on this in the files given to you by the director of St. Mungo's who has studied the decline of magic and magical children for the last fifteen years. He is also a pure-blood from an old pure-blood family as you all know."

I took a sip to drink and a deep breath. I waited for a minute or two for the wizards and witches to page through the file I have given them. When they saw the evidence for their own the room went quiet and I regain their attention.

"These visits are not only for muggleborns. I said we will check up on all children magical. We have seen enough abuse and child endangerment within the magical world that we feel the need to make sure these children are treated properly as well. Information and numbers on this abuse can also be found in the information pack."

There was quite the uproar from the darker side of the wizengamot but it was quickly stopped when others asked who would have the nerve to abuse something so precious as an heir.

"The second part of this legislation is about the education of these young children. Muggle children go to school from the age of three until they are at least eighteen. Once they start at Hogwarts, these children have far better social skills, writing skills, study skills and are far superior in being able to handle eight hours of school and having to do homework than magical children."

This caused some steering but Hogwarts test reports showed clearly that I was right. On average muggle-borns and half-bloods score way better in the theoretical tests.

"This is just because they have been in a teaching system from an early age. They start day school at the age of four. From this point they are slowly guided by professional teachers into a routine of going to school and doing homework without much fuss." I explained. "My department want to set up a more organized schooling system pre-Hogwarts children. As we understand that besides reading, writing, etiquettes and art your children will also study family magic, politics and languages at home we will not yet impose a five-day school week like we will do with muggle-borns who have been living in Orphanages or who have being placed in Childcare because of abusive parents. For children born into magical families we suggest a three day primary school, this will be shared with the muggleborns who because of their magic can't stay in muggle school or previous mentioned situations."

There was a little muttering but perhaps some saw the advantage of this.

"At this primary school the children will be taught reading, writing, history of magic, history of the world, arts, etiquettes, public speech and a mixture of muggle topics. We will not make the muggle classes an obligation but we propose to make attending this school from the age of four mandatory."

Again uproar. I sighed and waited patiently until the noise died down.

"With in the papers I have given you there is a summary of a long study held by paediatric healers from St. Mungo's and The United States Magical Medical Research committee on the effects of home schooling young children and children who had limited contact with others their age group on their social skills. The studies clearly describe the negative effect on their development and the capability to be successful later in life. You will find it very interesting." I told them and paused. I gave them a little while to read through the information and it was Madam Bones who had the first questions.

"Lady Potter, in this report it states that it is proven that when an only child is raised and educated at home without interaction with its age group that they develop issues later in life, like depressions, inability to express emotions, inability to work together and even the inability to live in a family setting or even properly raise a family." She read from the paper. "This research dates back fifteen years. Why is it that the Wizengamot or the ministry has not been informed of this earlier and why haven't there changes been proposed? My Susan has been an only child and had rarely contact with her age group not knowing about this could have caused her serious damage."

"The explanation is quite simple. The communication network between research centres, healers, the department of mysteries and the ministry itself is very limited and confusing. When discoveries are made, they are, in more then half the cases not even communicated to the proper departments of these institutes because of a severe lack in interest from those working in management functions or department heads. Those who should have taken interest in this and ensure that the proper legislations are introduced, have in the past been more interested in money, power and keeping their position." I said and couldn't help but sneer darkly at a few of these people.

"This particular research was mentioned in a pre-wizengamot meeting shortly after the results of the study was published but because of ancient believes, traditions and corruption it was kept from the wizengamot meeting. I'm sure you can imagine how the more traditional side would have responded to such a radical idea of change back then. They had to raise good racists after all."

My last sneer caused quite the uproar but Amelia smiled and nodded. I made my point and let the so-called gentlemen fight it out between them. It was the first time I took a second to look around the public area. I noticed Ginny, Adrian and Draco sitting with shit-eating grins on their faces. The Cullens were also present.

I guessed that Kingsley had invited them as Rosalie had put so much work into these law we were suggestions. I sought eye contact with her and winked. The whole thing was proceeding as expected and I was pretty sure that in the end we would pass at least two of the three legislation.

After ten minutes silence resumed and Kingsley asked me to continue.

"These two were the most forward thinking laws. The third part is a bit closer to my heart though. It's called the Orphan's safety act. Right now a lot of things are unclear about what happens to a magical child when its parents die. With me and my brother Harry Potter, my parents last Will was locked before it was read properly because those in power only thought about the political impact our parents death had, not about our safety or welfare. We were placed in an abusive muggle household who despised all things magical. Harry and I still bare the scars of that." I said and showed a few pictures of the scars on my back and Harry's arm.

Again muttering and shouting broke my presentation for a few minutes.

"To prevent other children from going through this ever again, Harry and I have started to build a magical orphanage. The building is almost finished and decorating will proceed next month. Following this action we have worked hard on getting the paper work in order. We suggest the following changes in the current laws on family Wills and orphaned children."

"My department will set up a section that will be staffed with carefully selected people who will act as temporary guardians for all magical children that have become orphaned muggleborn or not. The child in question will immediately be placed into the care of this person without any guardian, magical guardian or ministry official interfering. The child will be immediately taken to St. Mungo's to get a full health check. With in twenty-four hours after the death of the last parent the Will, will be officially read to verify if there was a guardian appointed by the parents. Any actions to prevent the child from going to the rightful guardian, unless the appointed guardian is a convicted criminal or any other unsuitable to raise a child, will be made illegal and see that person in Azkaban for a minimum of five years."

People already started protesting but Kingsley had enough and shot an instant loud bang from his wand.

"I'm done with this behaviour. You are all lord and ladies here, behave like one or get the hell out of here!" he roared. It created instant silence as everybody finally realized that they weren't dealing with Fudge, Malfoy and Dumbledore anymore. This new leader had no qualms about insulting people. He had been the chosen minister and they had to deal with it.

"After the Will has been read and there is a guardian appointed by the parents the child will be placed into their care and for the first year the guardian will be intensively guided by the people from my department and also the proposed checks out the first act will take place. Should we find that there was no Will or the parents failed to appoint a suitable guardian the child will go to the magical orphanage where the teachers, guardians, and healers will take care of this child. Any action that will prevent this will also be punishable by imprisonment. We do not want a vulnerable child to be used as a political toy." I finished.

People started to protest but a glare from Kingsley was enough to smother any sound. In fact I was sure it would freeze the fires in hell.

Harry stood up and walked towards the middle of the room. The room was instantly silent as they were all waiting to hear what the magical world's biggest hero and celebrity had to say.

"Lord and ladies. You all know our story. It had been written about extensively. While there are many lies going around both my sister and me have had to deal with emotional and physical abuse by the hands of muggles due to the fact that we were magical." Harry started. His voice held a power that only he could create. "We both could have easily turned against the muggles for this. Like Tom Riddle we both had reasons enough to hate every single muggle and murder them. However, we realize that it was not the actions of the muggles that caused our hurt but the inaction of the magical world. A world that was just too lazy to verify Dumbledore's words. A world that was just too drunk on power to believe that the most powerful wizard since Merlin could make a mistake. You all let the abuse of your heroes happen. None of you ever questioned our safety but yet you were claiming to care about your heroes. None of you ever thought to check up on two small children just because you it quite easy to let others deal with issues that are essentially the responsibility of the Wizengamot. The wizengamot is trusted with the responsibility of the welfare of all those magical, like it or not this includes magical muggleborn children. That was our oath. We all made that magical binding oath. Remember that when you vote. Because not keeping to your oath will see you an oath breaker."

Harry's words were harsh and the truth. I looked up at the Cullens and saw them all furious. I guess the truth about us being abused had never really stuck with them. Hearing Harry say it out loud and seeing the pictures made it real for everybody.

"Alright, we recess for an hour so that everybody can read the information and decide for themselves how to vote. We will vote on each act apart so that nothing stays put behind. Every wizengamot member will be staying their own office under official lockdown, a house-elf from the ministry will provide food and drinks." Kingsley called.

The Wizengamot members being locked in ensured that no bribes could be made to sway the voting. As my acts hadn't been published before the meeting I wasn't afraid that a lot of member's votes had already been bought.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. Hereby a little chapter to set something more interesting up. I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

As the Wizengamot left the room I walked up to the public area to say hello to my friends.

"Hello beautiful." Adrian said as he kissed my cheek. "You are working them hard. I'm sure that you will get your acts."

"Thanks Adrian. I hope we will wing it."

"If you do I'll take you on a celebration dinner in London and dancing afterwards."

"You know I don't like dancing but a dinner sounds lovely." I chuckled.

Draco gave me a hug, also a kiss on the cheek and wished me luck with one of his crazily sexy smirks. Blaise was being his inferior self.

"I know for sure you will get this. I have only the best as friends." He stated with a sneer.

"I wonder if I am counted as a friend." I mused.

"Of course you dolt!" Blaise said in mock-shock. "You are the best out all of them. Even if you are a Potter."

I laughed and gave him a quick hug. Ginny was practically bouncing in glee as she had greatly enjoyed the smack down on the floor. Hermione and Ron just smiled at Ginny's excitement.

"This whole thing is so silly." Hermione said. "It's like I've gone back in time about a hundredth years. So old-fashioned."

"Yeah they are." I nodded.

"So you and Adrian?" Ron asked after a hug.

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "Adrian is great and all but I'm not sure if that click is there."

"As long as he treats you right." Ron said.

"Harry made sure of that." I said with a chuckle.

I chatted for a few more minutes with them before turning towards the Cullens.

"I'm going to talk to them for a while. See you after the session."

They nodded and went to get something to eat. I chuckled as I heard Ginny tell Draco that they needed to find popcorn as this was just like a drama movie.

The Cullens and I exchanged greeting and hugs, though it was a bit awkward between Edward and me but I shrugged it off and sat down with them.

"What do you think the chances are that you get all the legislations voted for?" Rosalie asked.

"Seventy per cent." I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that the first act and the third act will be approved but the one on schooling is more difficult."

"I still don't understand why they are so adamant on teaching their kids at home." Esmee sighed.

"It isn't too hard to understand. If you have a lot of money and the future of your family's reputation and wealth is relying on the behaviour of your child you would make sure that the child behaves exactly like it should in the required social groups. To ensure continuation of the family fortune and name you would make sure that nobody could influence your child differently, or worse make your child think differently. They rather have children that are unhappy but ensuring their fortune then happy kids who think for themselves."

"The magical world is still so stuck in medieval times it seems." Carlisle commented.

"It is." I agreed.

"It seems like there are a lot of prejudges in this government body. How do the citizens deal with that?" Jasper asked.

"Not. They either don't care or are too lazy to take action. I know that in the muggle world MP's and ministers would see them being sacked if they behaved like this quite quickly but not in here. The seats of the majority of the wizengamot are inherited, father to son or in some cases daughter and the seats the ministry holds are sat on by department heads, who are appointed by the minister, the head healer and the minister himself. Kingsley is the first by the citizens chosen minister, before that it was always the wizengamot who voted for a new minister."

"And everybody agreed?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Well, no but why go through the trouble to change something that has worked for the last thousand years?" I shrugged. "Like Harry said, people are too lazy. None of the witches or wizard you have met have ever ran more then five miles in their entire life. They have broom, apparition and floo powder for moving. The twins don't even walk down a flight of stairs. Magicals are genetically lazy."

"It seems like the magical world still has a long way to go before it's a fair government." Jasper said.

"It will never get there." I sighed. "A people voted minister is about as far as we can get. That's because you are dealing with three fractions that will never be in balance for long. You have light, grey and dark magic. Right now the balance is in favour for the light and the grey, so it's peaceful and gives us momentum to move forwards. Once a real powerful dark witch or wizard shows up the balance will be tipped. As long as the seats in the wizengamot stays inherited we ensure that at least in the wizengamot the fractions are very well balanced."

Jasper nodded.

"Can you get me some books on how this all worked? It seems very interesting." He said. I nodded and glanced at my watch. We still had twenty minutes to wait.

"What is happening now?" Edward asked.

"Well, with each seat comes an office that has been in the family for centuries. Every member is now magically locked in and is expected to read the proposed laws and consult with their ancestors as to what they should vote for."

"What?" Alice asked. "How can they talk to the dead?"

"You remember the moving paintings in my house?"

"Yes."

"Well, every office holds about five or six of those painting of the fathers and grandfathers of all members. They will discus the law and vote according to family believes."

"So the dark side will vote against and the light side will be in favour and the only worry you have is the grey side." Jasper stated.

"Well, in theory yes. However with the war still fresh on everyone's mind, the dark side will be very careful with their voting and as it is a known high ranking grey witch proposing these laws it will most likely pull the grey towards my favour as well."

"I remember you telling us that Harry was the leader of the light fraction a while ago." Carlisle said. "Can siblings be in different fractions?"

"Apparently but it's very uncommon because the magical side you are is mainly determined by your upbringing. Light witches and wizards are told to stay away from the dark and grey as the power it gives can become addictive. Children born to dark families will be taught that magic comes in all shapes and sizes and that it is stupid to disregard one side just because other people say so."

"Than how are you grey if Harry is light? Didn't you have the same upbringing?" Edward asked the obvious question.

"We did have the same upbringing, only Harry dealt with it differently then I did. I held a lot of anger and aggression towards my caretakers, where Harry had always questioned himself. Harry is so pure at heart that he would never be drawn to the dark side of magic. However, I was quick to turn to the more obscure part of magic. I wanted the power to be strong enough to deal with those abusing me. Then with the war and my part in it, I fully turned to the grey side. Some may even say I'm a dark witch but Harry firmly believes that I'm not." I explained. "I can't explain it correctly in a few minutes but I'll explain it tomorrow. I'll come over with the books for Jasper and I'll explain everything to you all but I warn you now, Edward. You are not going to like it one little bit."

He glared at me for a second before he realized that he wanted to hear the story.

"So, what are you going to wear on your dinner date tonight?" Alice asked softly.

"Knowing Adrian he will take me to a wizarding place so I guess, that green dress I bought last week." I sighed. I couldn't help but hear Edward growl. Of course Rosalie being Rosalie had to abuse the situation even further.

"How are you and Adrian doing? You have been on quite a few dates already." She asked innocently. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't know if there is anything between us." I sighed. "Adrian is a great honourable guy and a marriage between us would be a good alliance but that feeling is just not there."

"Marriage?" Esme asked.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Honestly, Esme, could you imagine the magical world accepting anything less?"

Esme laughed and shook her head.

"No, they would scream sin and heresy."

I nodded and got up with a sigh. The doors opened again and the Wizengamot filled in. I said goodbye to the Cullens and made my way down. Once everybody was seated Kingsley called for silence.

"We are going to vote in three steps. First I call for a vote for the first proposed legislation for the protection of all magical infants and children. Those against the approval of this legislation please raise your wands."

I looked around and noticed to my surprise that only a handful of conservative lord voted against the law.

"The legislation for the protection of all magical infants and children is approved by an eighty-two per cent of the votes." Kingsley called out. Immediately a rush of magic ran through the room as the legislation as added to the book of laws. "The second voting will be for the Legislation of Magical Education of Magical children under the age of eleven. Those against this law please raise your wands."

I turned on my heels to see that this time it was a close call. So close that I wasn't sure if I got this one or not. I took a glance at the counting board and almost cheered.

"The legislation for the education of children up to eleven as passed with fifty-four per cent of the votes. Reviewing of this legislation will be done in two years time as is required by our laws."

I nodded towards Kingsley and sighed happily. I had known that it would be close but I had feared that this one wouldn't pass. It was a radical suggestion and one I hadn't been sure the wizarding world was ready for. Now I had two years to role out the legislation to perfection so that nobody could find a negative thing for the review.

"Lastly we will vote on the legislation of the protection act for orphaned children in the magical world." Kingsley called out. "Please cast your votes."

The legislation passed with almost all of the lords voting for this law. I smiled up at Rosalie and gave her the thumbs up. We did it. Our first big step towards a better world.

Within minutes of passing the legislation Kingsley closed the meeting. Immediately after everybody filled out. Some lords or ladies stopped to congratulate me with this victory, some stopped to sneer at me. I didn't care, my work was done here and now came the time for hard work and late hours to ensure these legislations were worked out.

I followed them out with Kingsley at my side. He was talking about his visions for the future now that my legislations had passed when we were ambushed by reporters.

"Minister!" One of them called. "A comment on today's proceedings please."

"Well, I can truthfully say that I am very happy that the Wizengamot has approved of these legislations. They are essential to the safety of our children but also to the safety of our world. I am hopeful that these legislations will work in favour or the statue of secrecy and the health and happiness of our youngest." Kingsley said with a smile. "Lady Isabella Potter, has been working tirelessly with a team of advisors to get everything ready for this day and now we will work hard to support her in rolling out these legislations."

"Lady Potter! Can you tell us what you will do next?"

"I'm going to take a break for two days. After that I will start writing out information for you all to communicate towards our citizens. Plans on how to roll out these legislations have already been drawn up. It will include hiring many people for my department but also helping St. Mungo's with their part in my plans."

"What will be the time line for the roll out?"

"The Orphan act will be in place as off today. Everything within that legislation will come into work as of this moment. The act for the schooling of children will be rolled out over a few years. For orphaned children it will be rolled out over the summer. Then over the next twelve months we will include muggle-borns and squibs and in two years time we will include those born into the magical world. Building schools, hiring and training staff and creating proper materials will take some time." I explained.

After that Kingsley called an end to the questions and led me out of the hallway. After a few minutes of friendly chatting I left the building and met up with my brother and friends. We left for a celebration drink at the Cauldron where the Cullens joined us a little while later.

"Edward seemed to be taken with Hermione." Rosalie said as we were watching the two as they had a discussion about merlin knows what.

"Yes, I noticed." I said with a smile. "I think that Hermione will be a good conversation partner for him. She has solid occlumency shields so he won't hear her thoughts and she is incredible smart. She might actually challenge him."

"Ron doesn't seem to mind." Rosalie nodded towards Ron. He was busy talking with Ginny, Adrian and Harry about Quidditch. I noticed he glanced towards Hermione a few times but just smiled and continued the conversation.

"No, he doesn't mind." I said. "Which is actually surprising as Ron does have bouts of jealousy."

"I guess he trust Hermione enough." Rose said.

I nodded and turned to order another round for everybody. Tom was happy to oblige and served blood and wine all around. I moved around and noticed that the group was growing with other friends. Luna and Fred arrived a while ago and George just walked in. Bill and Fleur had arrived before Luna and Fred and Molly and Emma came in immediately after the news had spread. It was quickly becoming a party.

"What do you say, let's get out of here?" Adrian asked softly.

"Yeah, I need some food before I drink anymore wine." I nodded. "Can you give me two minutes at home to change out of these work clothes."

"Of course." Adrian said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Just a comment to some reviews and PM's, this is another warning for this story to be AU! AU means that I change things up. JK and Stephenie has been writing a wonderful world and given a whole lot of nice facts to us but I keep to what I know from the books. Besides writing I do have a lot at hand so I'm not following every little detail that is released online about the characters. So if names, dates or locations are little different from what a writer has said you don't need to tell me... please, just enjoy the story... however I do welcome constructive critics on my grammar.**_

 _ **AN2: I'm suffering from bursitis in my shoulder at the moment. Writing is very painful at the moment. I'll try to update regularly but I can't guarantee.**_

* * *

"This is a beautiful place." I said as we were seated at a table close to the window. Adrian had taken me to a French restaurant in the magical district of Glasgow. "I have never been here before."

"We used to own a share in this restaurant. After the war I was forced to sell it." Adrian said. "I like what the new owner has done to it but the chef of this place is still loyal to my family. So I'm welcomed here."

"I still can't understand why people are still so negative towards you, any of the Death Eater children who turned sides." I sighed. "It's ridiculous and I'm going to write up some laws that will ensure this doesn't happen again. What you and Draco went through can never happen to any child again."

"I like the sentiment but how will you go about it?"

"I'll write up some legislation on the protection of children from adults. Something about that children cannot be forced to do anything outside of the law. Punishment will be severe and when signs of this form or abuse is found the children will be placed in protective custody." I mused as my eyes ran over the menu.

"You'll need to word that very carefully or all those from dark families will hunt you down."

I nodded, I knew this but it wouldn't mean that I would not try to do right by any kids. That was my job after all.

We ordered our food and talked about the legislations and the ideas for Hogwarts Kingsley and Minerva had come up with. It was a good thing that the running of the school was truly outside the control of the wizengamot. Only the board could interfere and they were all firmly in Minerva's pocket.

While eating our main course Adrian broached a subject that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Izzy?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering…"

"About?"

"Us, actually." Adrian said with a sigh. "I know we have been having great fun on our dates and I enjoy talking and dancing with you greatly.. but…"

"There is no fireworks between us." I finished for him.

"Yes." Adrian said with a relieved sigh. "Don't get me wrong, if you wanted this to be taken further I would have happily agreed to it but I know we both want more out a relationship."

"I have been thinking the same thing." I said with a smile. "A marriage or betrothal between us would make a powerful deal but I'm not sure how happy I would be in such a deal. I just wasn't sure about your feelings or I would have said something about this earlier."

Adrian smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I think we will be better off as friends and business partners." Adrian said.

"Yes, we will."

Desert was served and we enjoyed eating a huge bowl of ice-cream while talking about trivial things. Adrian was a perfect gentleman and knew how to keep the conversation flowing naturally. After we finished dinner I was exhausted and ready to sleep off the one to many goblets of wine.

The next morning I woke up late, had a long hot shower and planted my behind on my comfortable sofa. I picked up the paper and read through the reactions to my plans. I was surprised to see that there was only positive feedback on them from the press but I suspected Harry to be behind that.

I spend the morning being incredible lazy and postponing meeting with the Cullens. I wasn't sure why I didn't wanted to go but the prospect of opening up about my life during the war was very unappealing to me. In fact it still tore open wounds that hadn't fully healed.

I was about to gather my courage and get dressed when, Bolt, Harry's owl flew in with a note tied around his legs.

 _Izz, could you please go and check up on Hermione? Harry is on a raid and I need to leave in an hour for a Quidditch match in Germany. Ron is here and is very upset but won't talk to me. He says it's a man's thing._

 _Love Gin._

I frowned at the note and got up quickly. I dressed in a hurry, grabbed my bag and flooed to Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"Hermione?" I called out as soon as I landed. I looked around the entrance where the fireplace was located and noticed that everything seemed to be in order. I entered the living room and noticed there too everything was in spotless condition. Suddenly I heard a sniffling sound coming from the kitchen.

"Hermione?" I called again and slowly entered the kitchen. I found her sitting at the table with her eyes red from crying and her hands wrapped around a mug of already cold tea. She was shaking and shivering all over.

"oh, Hermione." I sighed and rushed towards her. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her closely.

The normally strong and stoic Hermione Granger broke down immediately and sobbed her heart out on my shirt. I moved to be able to sit on a chair while holding Hermione close. I still didn't know what happened but it had to be very bad for Hermione to break down like that.

After a while she regained some sort of composure and pulled out of my embrace.

"Ron and I had a massive fight." She whispered. "I don't even know where he is right now."

"In London waiting for Harry to return from the raid." I told her and she sighed in relieve. "What did you argue about?"

"Our dreams of the future." Hermione sighed. "Last night, after we got home Ron wanted to… to have sex without birth control." I giggled a little as Hermione blushed. It had been a miracle that the conservative Hermione agreed to pre-marriage sex but they never ever talked about it. It was a secret Hermione guarded fiercely.

"He wanted to start a family." Hermione continued. "I am not ready for children yet. I have a full-time job and I have still two years of education to go for my transfiguration mastery. I can't even imagine doing that with a baby around. I told Ron that but he wouldn't listen. He was going all about how lovely it would be to have little bushy red-heads running around the house while I took care of them and he would provide for the family."

I nodded and conjured up two mugs of steaming tea and some cookies.

"I knew Ron had different ideas of our future but I thought he knew I didn't want a family this early on. I mean I wouldn't mind having kids just not now. He got angry last night and slept in one of the other rooms. This morning I tried to talk to him but I couldn't get through to him. He just blows everything out of proportion."

"Ron does have the tendency to do that." I sighed. "Ginny informed me that Ron is at Grimmauld Place. Do you want me to check up with him?"

"No, he has gone to Harry and it will be Harry he wants to talk too." Hermione sighed. "At least I know he is safe. Harry should be home by now. The raid was early this morning."

I nodded and drank some tea.

"Harry will talk some sense in him." I said.

"I'm not sure if that will be enough." Hermione sighed sadly. "I love Ron, I really do but we just have such a different idea of an ideal future that I'm afraid it will always stand between us."

"Surely Ron can wait five more years for children. As magicals we live on average longer then muggles, so there is no need to hurry. We can have children up to the age of fifty without issues."

"An argument I used as well but Ron sees his parents as the perfect example and Molly was just out of school when she had Bill." Hermione sighed.

"Perhaps you should ask Molly to talk to Ron." I suggested.

"I already did. Molly seems to think that Ron has a point as well. And I understand that. I know people have different dreams and plans for the future but I had hoped that Ron and I could overcome that. After all we've been through this seems such a little thing."

I sighed and hugged her again.

"How was your date with Adrian?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Nice. We had a great dinner but in the end Adrian and I are better off as friends."

"So your love-life is non-existent again."

"Yeah… Perhaps it is time to go travel a little. I have seen most of the wizards here in Britain and I'm not sure mister Right is in there for me."

"And Edward?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I don't feel there is anything left between us than friendship and even that is taking it far at this point. I think there is some sort of forgiveness from my side but what he did to me… I can never forget."

"And what about that Italian vampire, Felix?"

"Felix is funny but more brother-material than boyfriend-material."

Hermione nodded and chuckled a bit.

"You know there is a bet going on your love-life?"

I groaned and let my head fall on the table.

"Let me guess, the twins set it up."

"Of course."

"Who are they linking me with?"

"Well, the top is set for Draco. Then follows Blaise and Oliver. Some have you and Lee as a good couple and there is even one who betted on you and Kingsley."

I coughed and sputtered. The idea of me and Kingsley as a couple was laughable.

"Apparently that person has never been to a meeting of the department heads."

"No, I guess not." Hermione chuckled. "You and Kingsley do not match in anyway."

"How are the books coming along?" I asked, as I wanted to turn the conversation away from more embarrassing topics. Hermione eagerly jumped into the conversation and told me all about the priceless books she had found. She had detailed information of what each book contained and how much they would be worth on the market.

She had just pulled out her notebook when the floo-alarm went off and Ron walked in. He looked pale and haggard. It seemed that Harry hadn't been too nice to him.

"Hermione?" He whispered. "Can we talk?"

Hermione looked at me for a second before nodding.

"I'll be at the Cullens if you need me, alright?"

"Yes, if I don't contact you earlier then I'll see you tomorrow for our weekly lunch."

"Alright. Bye!" I said and walked out the front door.

I took a moment to steady myself and apparated to the Cullens. I hoped Esme had lunch or dinner ready for me as my stomach growled loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far... I'm hoping to get to the 70 for this chapter... Next up is Bella telling about her part in the war.  
**_ _ **please review!**_

* * *

"Hey, Bells." Emmett called as I walked through the door. "You are late!"

"I'm sorry but I had to be the best friend ever for Hermione."

"Something wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"She and Ron had a fight. Normally Ginny deals with those moments but she had to travel to Germany for a game."

"Is Hermione okay?" Esme asked.

"She will be. Hermione is a strong girl. Whatever the end of this argument will be, she will come out stronger in the end." I sighed.

Esme happily made some soup and toast for my growling stomach. That was only after she ranted that I really should take better care of myself and that an apple was not a decent breakfast. I chuckled and accepted her ranting with a nod. She meant well after all.

We moved to an outside seating area, as the weather was really nice. Esme had created a stunning garden with her flowers and hedges.

"Bella, before you begin your explanation I have a question." Carlisle said. I nodded. "So far many of the books we have seen talk about magic as if it has a mind of its own. Could you perhaps explain that first?"

I smiled and sorted through my memories on magical theory. The second night I ever stayed in Grimmauld place I had found a book written by my grandmother Dorea Potter-Black. She was an unspeakable specialised in studying magic as a whole. She had written a few books on the theory behind magic.

"You are asking about something that we magicals call the theory of magic. My grandmother was a specialist in this and has written a handful of books on it. I think she had it right so I will explain her ideas to you." I started. "Magic is an energy force. Magic can be found in nature as in humans. For example, the ancient ley-lines crossing all over the world. Ancient monuments as Stonehenge and of course Hogwarts mark the strongest of them. While many build these monuments in order to try to control the power of the ley-lines and with it the magic, my grandmother had proof that magic was something uncontrollable. It does what it wants, when it wants to and cannot be stopped. She even mentioned that it might be that what powers Mother Earth."

"I know you all are religious, you follow the Christian believes of a single almighty god who created the earth and heavens. Those who are raised in the magical world believe that the divine has many faces and magic is the divine. It depends on your personality and character how you perceive magic and thus the divine." I explained. "So, for those with a Christian background magic is the power of god."

"That sounds like logic and something I as a devoted believer can accept." Carlisle said with a smile.

"This whole idea explains why magic can't be controlled by us mere humans. We can use it and some of us are powerful enough to control a small proportion of it in ways that other less powerful humans will perceive them as gods or saints but in the end magic is a force nobody can control." I explained.

"Does this ties in with Dark and Light magic?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it does." I nodded. "You all know the Ying-Yang symbol right?"

"Yes, it symbolizes balance in everything. The dark and light balances each other but neither is fully dark or light as they both have a little of each other in them." Jasper said.

"Precisely and it is another symbol of how the divine or nature balances everything. With magic it is the same and a little more. In magic you have those who are light. My brother is a brilliant example. Harry is the lightest adult wizard you can find in magical Britain but even he has a little bit of the dark in him. You see it when he gets really angry."

"I have seen it." Carlisle said with a shudder.

"Than there are those that are dark. Draco is a perfect example of the darker part of the ying-yang symbol. He has been raised with dark magic being a part of every day life and has often used dark magic. Still, in his heart Draco has something light. In the war he eventually joined the light side in their fight against the last Dark Lord."

"Now in general the dark is seen as dangerous and the light is seen as good."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Three reasons actually. One, dark magic is way more powerful than light magic. Many dark spells cannot be stopped or shielded against with light magic. Of course the light has other ways to protect themselves against them but often it requires much more energy and power to do that.

Second, is the intent and emotion behind dark magic. Everything we want magic to do for us is done through focusing your magic with your intent. The intent behind a light spell is kind, loving and positive. The power behind the spell it is most of the time a positive emotion. Or it is just the intent of doing something simple like changing a match into a needle or making a feather fly. The intent behind dark magic is the opposite and it is fuel by negative emotions. For example to make a torture curse work you need to really want to hurt that person. You need to fuel it with the desire to hurt. Same goes for the killing curse. A child can say the incantation and even get the wand-movements right but as long as the child doesn't have the real desire to kill and the hatred to fuel it the spell won't do anything.

Lastly is the addiction to it. Using Dark magic is so powerful and liberating that it feels the same as taking a dose of ecstasy or a shot of heroin. It gives you a feeling of euphoria and uncontrolled freedom. Using light magic is using magic in a controlled manner. Being light is being very controlled. The moment a witch or wizard crosses the line and uses dark magic he or she will feel that what makes dark magic so addictive. The power it gives you is overwhelming and can easily draw you in."

I paused for a moment and took something to drink.

"So that is why dark magic is so dangerous. Additional to that it is most often used by witches and wizards of questionable mental stability. So it is drugs for somebody who isn't even really sane before they started it."

"You mentioned also a grey side." Jasper said.

"Yes, those who name themselves grey are a handful of often powerful witches and wizards who can drink a glass of wine without becoming an alcoholic. Those are the magicals who can smoke a joint and not become an addict." I said. "In other words, real grey witches and wizards have used dark magic and do not let it control them. They are the ying-yang in the whole."

"So, how do you become light, dark or grey?"

I closed my eyes for a second to steady myself. This conversation I had planned in my head many times but it still hurt to talk about this part.

"When magical children are born they aren't light or dark. They are completely blank. Through out life experiences form the character of the child. The inclination towards light or dark is determined by character. Those raised without love have a lot of anger and hatred in them, they often are more inclined to use dark magic. They have the emotion to fuel it. Children raised in a loving and caring home do not easily delve into the dark as they can see the hurt it creates. The hurt is difficult to deal with when you have the ability to love and feel compassion." I explained.

"For example Carlisle here would never be able to use a torture curse or a killing curse. He cares too much for people in general. Jasper however, has enough self-hatred and pain to easily fuel these curses."

"Can you tell us about you and Harry?" Esme asked. "I think it will help you once to get it in the open and help us understand you better."

I nodded and sighed.

"You all know that Harry and I didn't have the best upbringing. Our relatives where we were placed were physically and verbally abusive. Harry used to blame himself for everything that went wrong. My aunt and uncle always blamed him for every bad thing as well and it was only natural that Harry took up that believe. Harry couldn't stand the pain, the hate and the abuse. Especially the abuse towards me. He always would try to protect me. I truly believe that Harry was born like that. Friends of my parents would later tell us that our mother was just like that."

"I'm very different then Harry. People say I have too much of the Black family in me. My grandmother Dorea was a Black and the Blacks were one of the darkest families in our world. The expression 'The black madness' is a generally used way to explain when people loose their mind due to delving too deep into dark magic." I explained softly. "Growing up I would fight the abuse. I would curse, yell, scream and tried to hurt my aunt, uncle and cousin whenever they hurt one of us. Twice I tried to poison them and three times I tried to murder them in their sleep. I had so much pended up hatred for them that I could even get my magic to hurt them without a wand. I think I was seven when I noticed that when I was really angry with them I could make them hurt. It would get me beaten up pretty badly but it gave me some satisfaction."

"Your life must have been horrible then." Rosalie sighed.

"It was." I nodded. "It is one of the main reasons I pushed so hard for the orphan protection act."

"So the way you reacted to the abuse made you more inclined towards the dark magic?" Jasper asked.

"It made me more susceptible towards it and it gave me enough negative emotions to use it. When Harry and I found out that we could do magic Harry was all excited about leaving the Dursleys while I dreamed about revenge." I explained. "During my school years I studied hard. I took as many classes as I could and was one of the best students of my year. I didn't care what others thought or cared a lot about making friends. My brother made a handful of friends and I liked them so they became my friends as well.

When I didn't have homework to finish I would study other branches of magic. I would read about dark magic, I would read about how to do blood rituals, how to sharpen my skills in duelling and how to use magic as a tool to gain."

I paused for a moment to eat something.

"I was fourteen when I first casted a dark curse. Harry gave me hell for it but I justified it because I did it to protect Hermione from a boy who just couldn't accept 'no'. Dumbledore and Harry gave me hours of lecture on how dangerous dark magic was but in the end both backed off as long as I was careful not to give into the madness." I told them. "For my student years I never did. A few months later I was send to America to hide. Voldemort had returned and actively hunting for me and Harry. Because Harry was prophesied to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore kept him here and trained Harry for his task in the war. For me and Harry's sake it was better for me to be hidden."

"So you were sent to the most miserable town in the US." Emmett stated.

"Forks is indeed miserable but our first intention was for me to stay in Phoenix. After a few months Death Eaters found me there. I barely managed to escape with my life but it was the first time I casted a curse with the intent to kill. I killed two Death Eaters and permanently injured a third. When Dumbledore showed up he immediately made arrangements for me to be moved and thus I ended up in Forks."

"You killed two men when you were sixteen?" Edward asked?

"Fifteen, I was fifteen." I sighed. "I pretended to be sixteen in Forks. In the magical world you come of age at seventeen. Dumbledore thought it best for me to pretend to be a little older. He had his reasons I believe. One of them was to give me the freedom of a drivers licence."

"Fifteen?" Edward whispered. I could see the shock and horror on his face.

"So you became a grey witch when you killed those two bad guys?" Emmett asked.

"Not fully. Even a light wizard or witch can kill when it is done in self-defence. As long as you show remorse and compassion it won't hurt your soul. It won't turn you dark. The intent is to protect, not to maim and kill." I explained.

"When I returned to England I was broken. The darkness that had already been a part of me all my life was free and I had no desire to control it anymore. Dumbledore immediately recognized it and took me to a mind healer. It helped but the darkness had already settled too deep in my core. Reluctantly Dumbledore formed plans for me to participate in the war. He had one of his most trusted train me in skills needed for a hit-witch and Intelligence specialist. Blaise became my partner. When the war started in earnest it was me and Blaise who ensured that the light side stayed safe. Blaise and I took out potential threats and gathered information on the movements of our enemy through every means possible."

"Tell them, Bella. Tell them what you did." Jasper said. "It will help you."

I closed my eyes and a tear dropped on the table. I didn't like to speak about what Blaise and I did during the war. The guilt and disgust I felt with myself for it hadn't lessened over the years.

"The description of hit-witch and hit-wizard is I think pretty clear. Based on information gathered by our people we would hunt down our enemies and kill them. Blaise specializes in potions and Asian arts to kill. I have specialized in long distance cursing and short range duelling." I said. I looked down at my hands as I spoke. I didn't want to see the disgust and horror in those I have become to see as family. Jasper and Esme already knew and I knew that they wouldn't judge me but Emmett and Carlisle didn't and I truly didn't want to loose their love.

"Gathering intelligence… was done through any means necessary. Often somebody from the enemy would be questioned for information. Either they were brought into our facilities because somebody managed to capture them or Blaise and I would infiltrate their houses."

"You tortured them." Edward gasped. He probably caught that in either Jasper's or Esme's thoughts.

"By any means necessary." I repeated softly. "I'm not proud of what I have done but it saved countless lives. I still have nightmares about it but it was necessary to save our world and the muggle world from horrors far worse than whatever I could inflict."

"May I ask how many you killed?" Alice asked softly.

"At least fifteen Death Eaters and five supporters of Voldemort." I whispered. I nearly jumped when a chair scrapped the floor loudly. A rush of wind informed me that somebody had left the table in a hurry. I let out a sob and looked up. Edward was gone, Rosalie looked at me in shock, Emmett was staring off with his mouth open, Alice was softly shaking her head and Carlisle looked so horrified that I thought he would throw up.

I sobbed again before my training kicked in and I wiped away all emotion. My face turned blank and any fears or feelings I had were shut behind tall walls and iron locks. Before anyone could say anything I got up and apparated away. I didn't want to hear their disapproval. I didn't want them to break me again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I'm sorry I'm taking longer to update. I have an infection in my shoulder, which makes writing pretty painful. I'm going as fast as I can.**_

 _ **AN2: Thank you all for the reviews! I love all of them and thank you all for constructive critic. I learn something new every day**_

* * *

Bella's POV

I arrived in Hogsmeade and ran through the town towards the castle. Even though I wasn't a student or teacher I could pass through the wards easily. Minerva had opened the wards for all those who fought at the light side to make it a safe heaven when needed.

Once inside the castle a homely feeling settled over me but I was too stressed out to give it any attention. I hurried through the halls of the castle and up to the seventh floor. With quick steps I paced in front of an empty wall thinking about a release.

After the final battle the Room of Requirement had repaired itself and I had made use of it quite often. It was the only place in the world where I could let my magic free without any consequences, any outburst of magic would be absorbed by the room. As soon as I stepped into the room trainings dummies attacked me. Falling into a mindless flow I let out curse after curse. I felt the euphoria and ecstasy of the power of magic run through my veins. The bottled up fear, pain and anger was released in both light and dark magic. The use of dark magic disciplined my emotions and gafe me back the control I feared to loose.

Magic crackled through the air as I released everything I had. Dummy after dummy fell or was blown to pieces. With each shot I let go of my emotions and restored the occlumency shields I had neglected after the war.

I don't remember how long I was duelling but it stopped when totally exhausted I crashed to the floor. I was covered in cuts and bruises. Sweat was pouring down my back and tears were streaming down my face. I rolled onto my back and realized the dummies had hurt me more then a few scratches and bruises. I felt at least two broken ribs and my left arm had been broken.

I groaned and moved to get up. I hissed against the pain but pushed through. Pain was nothing, I had experiences much worse. Pain is emotion and emotion could be controlled. It took me a few minutes before I was able to move again. Groaning with exhaustion and pain I got up and carefully walked away.

I left the room and considered to go and see if there would be somebody in the hospital wing to heal my ribs and arm but I realized going there would mean being confined there for at least another day. I so didn't want to be subjected to that again. As silently as I could I left the school unseen and as soon as I was clear of the wards I apparated home.

Certain habits that I had learned during the war were still a very important part of my every day life. Before entering a house I would scan for the presence of other. Healing potions were always in stock and I always carried non-magical weapons around. I was always aware of my surroundings and always suspicious of movements.

So before I entered my house I scanned it for the presence of somebody else. I swore when I picked up a person in my house. The person was already right behind the door.

"Come on Izz." Harry said with a sigh as he pulled the door open. It took me a second to realize who it was before I cursed him. The light of the spell died on the tip of my wand and I released a breath I didn't even knew I was holding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Firstly healing you." Harry stated. "You are bleeding."

I looked down to where he was pointing and I noticed drops of blood falling on the wooden floor. They come from the handful of deeper cuts.

"Any other issues than the cuts?" Harry asked as he helped me towards the kitchen table and sat me down.

"Bruises, at least two broken ribs and my left arm is broken."

Harry swore up a storm while waving his wand over my body. Next to me a parchment appeared that listed all my wounds. They were more extensive then I thought. A broken rib had pierced my lung and my arm was broken on multiple places.

"I'm going to call Hannah." Harry muttered. "This is beyond my capabilities."

I just nodded in shock. I had just been duelling for stress relieve. It hadn't been lethal or a life or death situation. Why was I so badly injured?

"What have you been doing?" Harry asked once he returned.

"Stress relieve in the Room of Requirement." I muttered. "I duelled since I left the Cullens."

"You have been duelling for seven hours straight?" Harry asked.

"No, just a short while." I argued.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Izz… you left the Cullens well over seven hours ago. Esme contacted me immediately after you left. She was worried because you ran away. Hermione, Ron, Fred and Luna were there and have all been looking for you. It was Minerva who contacted me three hours later that you were at Hogwarts in the Room." Harry explained. "I put two and two together and decided to call off the search and wait for you here."

"I thought I had only been there for an hour of so." I said in shock.

"If you have been duelling straight from the moment you arrived till you showed up here I'm surprised you are even awake." Harry said and handed me a pain relieve potion. "You should be completely exhausted."

I shrugged but was suddenly very aware of the broken ribs and arms. Luckily Hannah showed up just a few seconds later. She had her healing kit in her hand and glared at me.

"I didn't spend three full days healing you after the battle just so you could throw away all my good work in a moment of insanity!" She growled at me.

"Hello Hannah. I love you too." I said.

"Oh hush." She snapped and picked up the results from Harry's scan. Without further ado she started to shoot spells at me and ordered me to drink a handful of potions.

I heard Harry chuckle softly and I couldn't help but smile as well. Hannah was so much like Poppy that it was almost scary. Hannah had spent her first two years of her healer training with Poppy and had before that helped out in the Hogwarts infirmary during the war. She had learned a lot from Poppy, especially how to be snarky at her patients.

The three days Hannah talked about I remembered clearly as they had been the second most painful experience in my life. After the final battle I decided to immediately hunt down the Death Eaters who were trying to escape into the forbidden forest. High on adrenaline and euphoria from the battle I didn't think and walked into a trap. I managed to fight my way out of it but there weren't many bones intact in my body by the time Harry found me. I owed my life to Hannah's healing skills.

"The bone in your arm and one rib need to be re-grown. Before I remove them I want you to lay down. I'm going to give you a large dose of dreamless sleep before I work on them." Hannah said.

I nodded and slowly got up. Only when I tried to stand on my legs I found out how completely exhausted I really was. My knees buckled and Harry rushed forward to catch me.

I barely noticed that Harry carried me to the bedroom, nor did I notice that he vanished most of my clothes. The last thing I remember was Hannah ordering me to drink a potion before I fell into a deep sleep.

Harry's POV.

I watched from the doorway as Hannah worked for another fifteen minutes to heal all Izzy's wounds. They were extensive and could have been lethal if left untreated for too long but at least tomorrow she would wake up in proper condition.

As much as I wanted to blame the Cullens for her conditions I knew I couldn't. It wasn't their fault. As soon as he had heard of Izz's departure, Edward had contacted me and explained what had happened. Esme had already told me everything but I appreciated Edward's input and apology.

So, now I couldn't be angry with anyone but Izz. As I looked at my sister I deflated. Every little bit of anger left me. Covered in bruises, healing cuts and dried blood she looked so small and vulnerable.

"What happened?" Hannah asked once she cleared her materials away. "I thought she had a safe job now."

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, she has but Izz hasn't changed much." I said to Hannah as I led her back to the kitchen. I conjured up two cups of tea and sat down at the table. "She was at the Cullens during lunch. Something happened that had her run to Hogwarts for stress relieve."

"Oh dear." Hannah sighed. "How long was she there?"

"According Minerva, almost seven hours."

"Sweet Merlin." Hannah hissed. "It's a miracle she managed to apparate home. I will leave some restorative draught for her to take tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"I need to go. My nightshift will start in twenty minutes and I will need to inform Neville about what happened or he worries."

"Give Neville my wishes and tell him I'll drop by next weekend."

"I will Harry, if there is anything you can contact me at St. Mungo's."

"Thanks Hannah!"

I watched as she left before clearing away the cups and the last of Izz's blood. I took a moment to send a message to Ginny to inform her that I would join her in Germany tomorrow morning before making my way to Izz's bedroom. I transfigured the chair in the corner to a recliner and settled for the night.

The next morning I woke up by the sound of somebody knocking on the door. I glanced over to the bed and saw that Izz was still out cold. With a groan I got up and quickly casted a freshening and cleaning charm on myself as I walked to the door.

I opened it slowly and saw Emmett nervously shifting from one foot to the other. He was very surprised to see me.

"Morning." I muttered.

"Good morning, Harry." Emmett said softly. "Is Bella at home. Esme said that you had informed her that Bella had arrived home last night."

"She did." I nodded. "Izz is still asleep. I don't know when she will awake. The potions she got will have her out for a good while."

"Potions?" Emmet asked.

I sighed and stepped aside.

"Come on in." I said. "The others not with you?"

"No, Jasper will show up later but everybody seemed to think that it was best that I would go and see her. Bells was pretty upset when she suddenly left yesterday."

"And the others are afraid that Izz would kill them so they sent the one she really loves ahead?" I asked. I was a little cranky and not willing to be very kind. I had a bad night in the recliner and I still had to have my cup of coffee.

"No, no, not that… it's just that I felt really bad for what happened. Jasper actually kicked me out to go and talk to Bella." Emmett sighed. "It was just that we were all so shocked by what she told us that we couldn't help our reactions. Bells jumped to conclusions and thought we were disgusted and horrified by her. At least that's what Jasper said."

I nodded and make myself some coffee and grabbed an apple. It was a good thing I had this day off but I hoped Izz would wake up soon so that I could leave to see Ginny's game.

Before I could say anything to Emmett the floo flared up and Hannah stepped out.

"Morning Harry." She said tiredly. "I thought I dropped by to see how Izz is doing before I go home."

"Thanks, how was your shift?"

"Busy. I really hate weekendshifts. Just one more month of this and I'm a fully qualified child-healer. No more busy nightshifts." Hannah sighed. "Oh, hello." Hannah said as she saw Emmett. "I'm Hannah Abbott. A friend of Izz and her personal healer."

I chocked on my coffee as Hannah stated that last part. Izz hadn't been really injured for over a year now so it was a little exaggerated but in essence her comment was true. Hannah had healed Izz more than I cared during the war.

"Emmett McCarthy." Emmett said. Hannah nodded and walked towards Izz's bedroom. "Why would Bells need a personal healer?"

I snorted. "You have seen Izzy's scars. They didn't get there by themselves. Izz is very capable in getting injured."

"But why is her healer here now?" Emmett asked. "Is she hurt?"

"She is." I sighed. "When Izz is upset she needs to let out her magic before it explodes around her and hurt others. She has a place where she can go to and release all her stress and emotions. Normally she is pretty safe there. Yesterday she over did it. Normally a witch or wizard can duel at full power for a maximum of two hours. Izz and I are a little more powerful than average so we can keep up a duel for at least three hours and in a mock duel four to five hours. Yesterday Izz managed to duel against dummies for almost seven hours and I would hazard a guess that the dummies were set on professional instead of training."

"So she was injured while fighting dummies?" Emmett asked.

"Quite severely." I nodded. "She was covered in cuts and bruises. Besides that she fractured two ribs, pierced a lung and broke her left arm in three places."

"Why isn't she at a hospital?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Besides that you will see yourself in huge amounts of pain for suggesting something like that, we magicals have ways to heal broken bones within a few minutes. Though a fracture like Izz had usually takes a night."

Hannah walked back into the room with a wide yawn.

"She will be fine when she wakes up. Her reserves are still depleted so she needs that potion I left here last night but her ribs have healed and her arm is almost done." Hannah said. "She will need to take using magic slow today but she will be good to go tomorrow."

"How long before she wakes up?"

"An hour or two." Hannah said with a shrug.

"Damn, I need to be in Germany in an hour." I sighed.

"I can stay here." Emmett offered. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"I need to go Harry, I'm really tired." Hannah said before I could answer Emmett.

"Of course, thank you for everything, Hannah." I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Say hello to Nev, from me."

"I will, see you soon." Hannah waved and vanished in green flames.

I turned back to Emmett and wondered what to do. Would Izz be very angry of I left Emmett in here alone? I wasn't sure but I was very sure that Ginny would be very angry if I missed this match.

"Alright. You can stay here. I really need to leave or Ginny will murder me. It will be your job to ensure that Izz, drinks this potion and that she knows not to use too much magic today." I said. "I'll try to stop by tonight."

Emmett nodded and promised me to take care of Izz. Somehow I trusted the big vampire with the well being of my sister… stupid maybe


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update. The shoulder is still not well. I hope it will get better soon but the doc told me to limit my computer time until then. So I do write but only little by little.**_

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this document. It's the last slow pace easy life chapter before we pick up speed and excitement._**

* * *

Bella's POV.

The pain in my body indicated that I had done something incredibly stupid or dangerous. The last time I was in such amount of pain had been after the final battle. It took me a while to remember why I was in pain now. Every muscle in my body was stiff and every bone ached.

I tried to turn on my side but it was too painful.

"Bells?" Somebody suddenly asked. I recognized Emmett's voice. Slowly I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was or why Emmett would be with me. I glanced around and noticed I was in my own bedroom. The scent of cleaning agents and disinfection alerted me that apparently I had been wounded. Emmett's worried glance just confirmed it.

I tried to remember why I had gotten injured and what had happened. It was like thinking through fog but eventually I remembered my conversation with the Cullens and my trip to Hogwarts after that. Again I glanced at Emmett, I wondered why he was here. They had all been so disgusted with me. Why would he show up at my home?

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked. "Harry said to make you drink this."

He held out a bottle with a pale green potion. A restorative draught, I noticed.

"Could have done with a pain relieve." I muttered but accepted the potion from Emmett.

"I can get you some pain killers." He said.

For a second I considered it. I seemed to remember that restorative potion and pain relieve didn't mix well.

"No, can't with the restorative. How did you get in?"

"Harry let me in. I came to talk with you about what you told us yesterday and apologize for our reaction. I never knew you were injured." Emmett said.

"It tends to happen." I sighed. "Where is Harry?"

"He left to Germany." Emmett said. "Bells, we are really sorry. Your story shook us all and we were so shocked to hear about your life in the war. Edward had to leave before he blew up and broke something Esme would have never forgiven him for. Only Jasper, Esme and Carlisle managed to control their shock and anger. But we were never angry with you. We were angry with the situation you have found yourself in."

"You all looked so disgusted with me." I whispered.

"Being told that the girl you considered a sister or on Carlisle's case a daughter killed so many humans isn't easy to accept." Emmett admitted. "Nor is it easy to accept that the shy loving girl we knew in Forks tortured humans in ways we can't even imagine. However that doesn't mean that we don't love you, Bells. We all did things that caused other pain or killed humans. Carlisle is a god so you can't go compare yourself to him but honestly none of us are squeaky clean."

"So nobody hates me?"

"No, we don't hate you. Jasper fully understands you, Esme loves you even if you decided to kill of the whole world, Rosalie understands very clearly that sometimes you have to do things that you don't like to save others, Alice was shocked but that had more to do with her not seeing visions like that than anything else. Carlisle is a saint or god but a realist, he knows and loves you no matter what. Edward is old-fashioned, a prude but he still doesn't hate you, he was more shocked by what you had to do and the fact that it was his fault that you got into that situation. If he had stayed with you, you would not have returned to England and participated in the war." Emmett ranted. He was looking at me with wide eyes, pleading to believe him. I wanted to believe him but the Cullens had hurt me so badly that my faith in them was still limited. Nor did I fail that he mentioned the whole family except himself.

"And you?" I asked carefully.

"You are my sister!" Emmett said loudly. "I wouldn't give a fuck how many humans, beasts or vampires you kill, as long as you keep away from my Rosie. I love you Bells and I will not leave behind again."

"So you don't care about all the people I murdered?" I asked.

"From what I read they deserved much worse than the bliss of death." Emmett said. "They say vampires are dark and evil creatures. Even muggle humans do have horror stories about us but in all honesty, a large part of humanity is so much more evil than at least three quarters of the vampires in existence."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Perhaps I had overreacted yesterday. Perhaps I had miss read the situation and acted before thinking.

"Don't cry Bells, I can't handle tears." Emmett said slightly panicked. I chuckled through the tears and was about to demand a hug when the pain in my arm returned. I couldn't help but hiss.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"My arm is still hurting."

"Harry said you had broken it quite severely." Emmett said. "Your healer, Hannah said that you should be okay but not to use too much magic today."

I groaned and let myself fall back onto my pilled. Hannah's comment meant that I had really overdone it yesterday. Next time I need to set an alarm.

"Well, I should shower. I'm sure that there is some dried blood somewhere on me." I sighed.

"Do you need help?" Emmett asked.

"No, I can manage. The ribs have healed nicely, I don't feel them anymore and my arm was the only other thing I had hurt badly. Lungs, bruises and cuts would have healed immediately after Hannah left last night." I answered.

I slowly moved to get up but noticed that I wasn't wearing anything besides some shorts. I blushed a little before turning towards Emmett.

"Could you please go to the kitchen and make me some coffee? It's a muggle appliance so I'm sure you can figure out how it works."

Emmett looked at me for a second but nodded.

"Do you need something to eat as well? Jasper should be on his way, he can pick up something to eat for you."

"That would be nice. Some fresh bread would be nice." I answered.

Emmett left my room and I slowly moved to get up. My body was sore and I was still really tired. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the radio. I turned up the volume and listened to a live report of Ginny's match. I realized I had perfect timing waking up, the match was a few minutes away from starting.

After a long hot shower I felt a lot better. My muscles had relaxed a little and the dirt was rinsed away. I could walk without looking eighty again.

While getting dressed I loudly cheered as Ginny ensured a lead for England. It was her second match as started for the English team. Her first match had been a good one but they had lost anyway. It had been a little depressing for Ginny but she was determined to win this match. I listened for a few more minutes until they called a time out before heading to the kitchen.

"That little fire-cracker is doing good." Emmett commented as he placed a mug of coffee on the table. I nodded and pointed my wand to the radio in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she is." I nodded and sat down.

"Jasper should be here with your breakfast in a few minutes." Emmett said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My arm is still sore but the rest feels okay. Though, I'm a little tired. Magical exhaustion does that to you." I sighed.

"Why did this happen? Why did you do this for yourself?" Emmett asked. I saw in his face that he was honestly worried and did not understand. He wasn't judging me or angry with me. I sighed and took a sip from the coffee. I needed that caffeine.

"I have so much magical power that it is hard to control. Control has always been an issue for both me and Harry. It took us many years to even get a little control. Harry still hasn't perfected it but because of my use of dark magic control became easier for me. You can't do dark magic and not loose yourself to it without rigid control." I explained. "However this control comes at a cost and is very taxing. Yesterday, I was already emotionally tired from helping Hermione when I arrived at your house. The reaction of the family to my story nearly made me loose that control."

"What would have happened if you had lost it?" Emmett asked carefully.

"Not sure. Esme would have needed to buy a new table that's for sure. But a bad case of lose could have caused you all to be injured. One time I levelled a house."

"No shit." Emmett swore.

"Yeah, so when I left yesterday I was close to loosing every little inch of my control. The only thing that helps in those cases is a controlled release of my magic and emotions." I said. "I went to Hogwarts where there is a special room where I can do that. The room absorbs my magic and uses it for other amazing things."

"But why did you become injured?"

"The best and most fun way to release excessive magic and control my emotions is through a duel. In this room there are dummies who can cast spells, they can be set on different levels. I had fun with the pro's yesterday. Apparently, I forgot to defend myself properly."

Emmett looked at me like I had grown a second head but after a while shook his head. A knock on the door announced Jasper's arrival.

"Good morning." I said as I opened the door with my wand.

"You are not to use so much magic." Emmett muttered but I held up my hand as I heard Ginny score a point again.

"You go, girl!"

Even outside in the street I heard people cheering.

"They are winning?" Jasper asked as he handed me a bag with food. He had bought croissants and scones.

"Yes, and you dear sir are a saint." I said and I happily bit into a scone.

"I brought chocolate as well." Jasper said and handed me a few slabs of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Where did you get these?"

"It's a gift from Rosalie and Edward." Jasper said. "After you left yesterday they weren't sure how to make it up to you. They came here but you weren't home, Rosalie had the idea of buying chocolate and went to Fred to ask where she could buy the best chocolate. Luna came back with these."

"Why didn't she give them to me herself?"

"They weren't sure if they would be welcomed after they didn't heard from you again." Jasper asked.

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't sure what I had done to make a bunch of vampires afraid of me but it felt good. It gave me a little power where after the breakup I had felt so powerless.

Suddenly loud cheering came from the radio and the streets. I upped the volume and listened how the English seeker and the German seeker raced for the snitch. England was ahead by seventy points so they had to catch the snitch.

We listened impatiently as Lee gave his comments. It appeared to be a game on the highest level. The seekers were close and I could imagine how idiotic they were risking their life. Five minutes later Lee announced that England won the match. Below the whole street broke out in cheers and even inside we were cheering.

"That will make Ginny's day." I said happily.

"Yes, I'm sure the little spitfire will be bouncing around at the next party." Emmett said.

"Well, they are expected back tomorrow around noon, so if you could make it to the Cauldron you can join the party." I said.

I was really happy for Ginny. She deserved this through her hard work and sacrifices. I know that leaving Harry behind for weeks just to play matches or train at camps hadn't been easy on her. She had been afraid to leave Harry behind at Grimmauld place shortly after the war. He had been depressed and suffering from nightmares for a few months but those months had been the most important to Ginny's career. They made it through and these days they were a very strong and happy couple. This was just the cherry on the cake.


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update. RL is fully taking over any writing time at the moment. I'm so busy at work that I don't even want to touch a laptop after work hours...Anyway, I managed to write a little bit over the last two days. I hope you all like it. I will write three intermediate chapters before picking up pace and action in this story.**_

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Bella, could you come for a walk with me?" I asked nervously. I had wanted to talk to her for a few days now but with everything that is happening lately I just didn't get the chance.

"Yeah, let's get some air, muggle side." Bella said with a smile. I nodded and led the way to the exit of the Leaky cauldron.

It was two weeks after England won their match against Germany. They played a second match against Norway and won as well. So the whole team, family and fans had come together in the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate the two wins before heading off to a week long trainings camp in the US. It was busy at the Leaky, warm and full of laughter and happiness. What had started as a small party had quickly grown to a full-blown event.

"Let's go to the coffee shop at the end of the street." Bella suggested.

"Yes, I could do with something else than butterbeer and wine." I said with a nod and walked next to her while thinking about how to start telling her what was on my mind. I had been toying with this for quite a while. After a few minutes of silence I took a deep breath and just started talking.

"Ron and I are splitting up." I whispered.

"Forever?"

"Yes, we are just not meant to be a couple. I love him, I really do but he wants something else out of life than I do. We just don't match in our dreams of a future. During the war we all had the same dreams of a world free of Voldemort and Death Eaters, free of evil. We dreamed of having a future where we could do what ever we want. Now that we can have a future as we dreamed of having it doesn't seem to be the same future." I explained. "We are better off as friends."

"So, you are not splitting up because of the arguments?"

"We are, the fights and arguments are eating at the both of us but we talked it through like adults. Both Ron and I are disappointed that it didn't work out but also relieved that we are letting each other free to follow our own dreams." I said.

"Sometimes true love is letting go." Bella whispered.

"Yes, it is." I agreed.

Once at the bar Bella walked up the barista and ordered two coffee's on the go and some chocolate.

"Did you tell Harry?"

"No not yet, Ron and I talked about this for days. We made the final decision last night." I said with a sigh. "I'm sure Ron will tell him tonight."

Bella nodded and handed me a cup of coffee. We slowly walked back towards the Leaky while eating chocolate and drinking coffee. There was a little weight on my shoulder knowing that Bella understood and accepted this new situation without any negative comment. She was my best friend and I wouldn't want to loose her over such a silly thing. No there were other things I could loose her over…

"Is there something else?" Bella asked after a while. She knew me too well.

I sighed and sat down on a bench at the side of the street. I waited till Bella sat down next to me.

"There is…" I sighed. "I'm not sure if you know but I have met up with Edward a few times these last few weeks."

I winched a little as Bella turned sharply towards me. I knew that Bella still had some issues with her past with Edward. I knew from Edward that Bella had mostly avoided him but that at least she was friendly and social towards him whenever they did see each other.

From all the stories I heard from both sides I suspected that both still had feelings for each other but I knew Bella well enough to know that there would never be any relationship between them anymore. Bella's main deal breaker with trust and I knew that any trust between Edward and Bella was broken beyond repair.

However, I couldn't for the life of me figure out how Bella would react to me and Edward being friends, or maybe even more. Deep down I feared her reaction.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I said. "Edward and I met on the evening of Ginny's first victory. There was a small party at the Leaky and we ran into each other. Since then we have been meeting up for some afternoons. We visit musea, libraries, old places and some days we just meet up at Hide Park and stroll. I like spending time with him. He is very interesting and smart. He challenges me intellectually in ways nobody have been able to."

Bella looked at me for a few minutes and just when I thought she would be angry at me or tell be that Edward is dangerous and should stay away she broke out in laughter.

"Oh, Jazz is going to owe me!" She said between the laughter.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

Bella giggled for a few minutes more before finally being able to explain.

"Jazz and I have a bet. I'm not going to tell you what it is about but it looks like he is going to owe me big time." Bella said. "Listen, Hermione, I'm not going to tell you that you can't see Edward. You are an adults and can make your own decisions. I'm also not going to tell you that I'm not sure if it's smart to get involved in a vampire. We both know the risks and dangers that come with it. It's your life, your decisions. I'm just going to tell you to be careful and not forget his vampire side. I made that mistake and let those vampire gifts draw me in. It caused me to loose my heart and break it so badly that it's still not healed. I don't wish that upon my worst enemy."

I just nodded, not sure what to say. I wasn't in love with Edward or anything. I had just decided to break off my relationship with Ron! However, I could see why Bella was warning me. Hanging out with a vampire had made me see the lure of a vampire for what it is. It could cloud your mind and have you loose yourself easily.

"There you two are!" I heard somebody yelling. I looked up to see Draco and Ron walking towards us. Some miracles still surprise me. The fact that Ron and Draco became friends was one of them. I never expected them to be anything more that cordial but through Quidditch they became quite close.

"We needed some fresh air." Bella said.

"People are looking for the both of you. You know how Harry gets when he drinks." Ron said.

"Good lord, the whole auror department will be out looking for us in a few minutes." Bella sighed. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah, we better see to it that your brother doesn't go into a panic attack." I sighed.

Bella got up and started talking to Draco about some potion article I had yet to read. From what I heard they were making plans for a business trip with Adrian to gather the ingredients for that potion and brew it.

As Ron and I walked behind them I couldn't help but notice how different things were between the two pairs. Ron and I had already settled back into the friendship we have at school. We were best friends, nothing more. As I watched Draco and Bella I saw something that I also saw between Harry and Ginny. There was this spark, this connection…

"How much do you want to bet that before the summer is over those two are together?" Ron asked softly.

"I'm not taking that bet." I giggled. "If even you can see it than it would be before my birthday!"

"Fair." Ron said with a smile. I was happy to see that between us there were no issues left.

"Did you tell Harry?"

"Yeah, he took it pretty well. He seemed happy that we decided to end it now and not when the arguments got so bad that it would damage our friendship."

"I'm happy about that too." I said with a smile. Ron nodded and wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulder.

Back at the Leaky the party was still in full swing. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that the Cullens had arrived as well. The whole family seemed to adept to living the magical world much better than I could have ever expected. They were an example to all that vampires could integrate without any issues.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" A smooth and now familiar voice said from behind me. I shivered a little from the lure the voice had and recognized what Bella meant. It would be so easy to fall into that lure and let yourself be carried away on it. I turned with a smile and shook off the magic of the vampire.

"Hello Edward. I'm okay." I said.

"You and Ron haven't been fighting, have you?" He asked.

"No, last night Ron and I decided it's best to go our separate ways. We are better off as best friends." I told him.

"I'm really sorry that your relationship failed."

"You shouldn't be. You weren't involved in any of it but thank you for your compassion." I said with a smile. "You want something to drink? I could do with a good elven wine."

Edward nodded and followed me to the bar. Once we got our drinks we fell into an easy conversation about a muggle classic we both read. When music started to play Edward asked me for a dance. It was nice to have fun without having to worry about a possible argument or Death Eaters turning up. Around us everybody was enjoying life to the fullest, after so many years of war and rebuilding it finally seemed that we were now stepping into the future we had fought so hard for. I glanced at the vampire who was leading me through a beautiful dance. His golden eyes sparkling in the light of the fairies that were floating around. I felt a peace and happiness settle in my heart. Life as good and life only seemed to get better.

The evening passed quickly with dancing, long chats with friends and a lot of laughter. Before I knew it I was heading home only thinking about a bronze haired vampire and not Ron.


End file.
